There and back?
by Fabienne
Summary: Die 3 Jäger verschlägt es in unsere heutige Zeit! Ihre "Gastgeberin" hat keine Ahnung von Tolkien und dem background ihrer Gäste und ist absolutely not amused...LegolasOC
1. Default Chapter

**There... and back?**

Hallo alle zusammen!

Ja, ich bin zurück... und habe eine völlig neue Geschichte mitgebracht. Naja, neuer Lebensweg, schlussfolgernd neue Geschichte. Und es musste mal was völlig Neues sein, „Fabienne" geht aber parallel hierzu weiter.

Ich hoffe nur, mir gelingt dies hier auch. Schließlich kann ich mich ja nicht mehr hinter der Aussage verstecken, dass ich vom ff-schreibseln no clue habe... es ist ja nicht meine erste fanfic:-) Also viele konstruktive reviews, ja? Auch wenn ich das hier schon mal gemacht habe, Reallife meets ME ist auch für mich neu:-)

Ich hoffe, es fetzt euch trotzdem...

Zur Info: Alles spielt sich noch vor dem großen HdR-Hype ab. Sprich: „The Fellowship" steht kurz vor der Premiere in Europa. Und meine Hauptdarstellerin kennt die Bücher von Tolkien nicht. Ja, solche Leute muss es auch mal geben. :-)

**Kapitel**

„Irgendetwas kommt ... ich kann es spüren.", wispert Legolas und Aragorn schließt zu ihm auf. „Man kenich?" („Was ist los?")

Langsam gleiten schon die Fingerspitzen an den grünen Pfeilfedern hinab, während seine Augen stetig zwischen den Bäumen wandern. „Der weiße Zauberer... nähert sich." Aragorn lockert sein Schwert. Sein Herzschlag verdoppelt sich. Auch er hatte etwas gespürt, doch nur der Elb vermag die Zeichen klar zu deuten. Gimli hat schon längst seine Axt parat und die drei Gefährten brauchen sich nur noch einen kurzen Blick auszutauschen, dann sind sie sich sicher... Saruman steht direkt hinter ihnen!

„Wir dürfen uns von seinem Zauber nicht blenden lassen."

Es sind die letzten Worte, welche Aragorn, Arathorns Sohn, noch sagen kann. Gleichzeitig wirbeln sie herum, Gimli hebt seine Axt, Legolas feuert seinen Pfeil ab und Aragorn hebt sein Schwert... doch ihr Ziel finden die Waffen niemals.

Grelles Licht blitzt auf, schließt sich gleißend um die drei Freunde herum, verschluckt sie.

Gandalf der Weiße blinzelt... er hatte zuviel Kraft angewendet, um den Angriff seiner Verbündeten, doch unwissenden Gefährten, abzublocken. Er hat, statt die Kraft ihrer Waffen verschwinden zu lassen, sie in Persona verschwinden lassen. Doch ein Zauberer hat sich doch noch niemals geirrt? War dies von den Valar vorherbestimmt gewesen? Sollten sich etwa ihre Wege noch nicht wieder finden?

Langsam geht er zu der Stelle, an welcher Gimli soeben noch gestanden hatte. Er braucht nicht lange zu überlegen, geht in Gedanken nur die nächsten Schritte durch... doch das, was jetzt vor ihm liegt, muss er auch alleine schaffen. Er braucht nur Zeit, doch momentan ist ihm keine gegeben. Er hofft nur, seinen drei Verbündeten ergeht es solange gut.

Gandalf seufzt. Dann rafft er seine weiße Robe und läuft los. Je eher er seine Aufgaben in Rohan erledigt hat, desto eher kann er sich um die Rückkehr der drei Jäger kümmern...

Währenddessen:

„...Und nochmals eine Wetterwarnung, bevor es mit den neuesten Hits hier bei Radio MW weitergeht. Schnee und Eis behindern weiter die Straßenverhältnisse, mancherorts musste sogar schon der Bahnverkehr eingeschränkt werden. Wenn das so weiter geht, werden wir doch tatsächlich weiße Weihnachten erleben! Doch Meteorologen wollen sich noch kein festes Urteil..."

Seufzend schalte ich auf einen anderen Sender um. Wenn schon mal ordentlich Schnee liegt, so beschweren sich die Leute gleich wieder, doch fragt man genauer nach, so wünschen es sich doch einige, mal wieder einen richtigen Winter zu erleben. Nun haben sie ihn. Ich muss grinsen, als mir wieder ein Auto halb im Schritttempo entgegenkommt, die Scheibenwischer dafür auf den schnellsten Gang geschalten.

"Mach doch gleich noch die Warnblinkanlage an.", lache ich leise und summe zu Brian Adams Hit „Summer of 69" mit. „Wie passend...", und drehe lauter, während ich mir eine lange Strähne hinters Ohr klemme und mir ein prüfender Blick im Rückspiegel sagt: Du siehst abgearbeitet aus.

Nun gut, wenn man für ein knappes dreiviertel Jahr Gäste zu bewirtschaften hat, dabei auf sich gestellt ist und diese Leute auch noch einen gewissen Standart an Lifestyle gewohnt sind, so darf man etwas geschafft aussehen. Gerade eben habe ich die letzten Gäste zum Flughafen gebracht. Und bis Mitte Februar des kommenden Jahres war kein Eintrag in meinem Gästebuch vermerkt... nur ein großer fetter Strich, und zwar von mir. Die Zeit um die Jahreswende nutze ich immer für mich und meinen Hof. Einige Zimmer brauchen frische Farbe, dann will ich mich endlich mal um den alten Bauernschrank kümmern, welcher einer Rundumsanierung bedarf und meinem Hobby muss auch mal wieder gefrönt werden.

Ein Lächeln gleitet über meine Lippen, als ich in den schon dunklen Waldweg einbiege. Es ist erst kurz nach fünf Uhr nachmittags, doch bald wird es richtig dunkel sein. Ich freue mich auf eine Tasse heiße Schokolade und ein gutes Buch auf der Couch. Ich bin lange nicht mehr zum lesen gekommen. Und dann nochmal kurz in die Sauna und ab ins Bett... Und morgen halte ich mal Ausschau nach meinem Weihnachtsbaum.

Nach gut 1700 Meter Fahrt muss ich aussteigen und das schwere Holztor öffnen, welches den Anfang meines Privatgebietes markiert. Niemand außer mir und meinen Gästen kommt hierher... und ich bin stolz, Waldbesitzerin zu sein. Wer kann schon von sich behaupten, knapp 6500 ha gesunden Mischwald sein Eigen zu nennen?

Doch während ich die grob behauenen schmalen Stämme wieder in ihre Lederschlaufen zurückwuchte, muss ich den Kopf über mich selbst schütteln. Mein Beruf bringt es mit sich. Ich bewirtschafte das Jahr über einige Vertreter der Prominenz. Politiker, Fußballspieler, manchmal auch Schauspieler. Einige von Ihnen kenne ich, andere wiederum nicht. Sie kommen zu mir, weil fast niemand mich kennt. Meine Adresse findet man in keinem Telefonbuch, nur Insider wissen sie, nur meine Telefonnummer wird weitergegeben, die Post kommt nur in einem Postfach an. Genau deshalb kommen sie. Um mal wieder ganz für sich zu sein. Mal keine Pressetermine, mal kein Fotoshooting, mal nur lange ausschlafen und ein gutes Essen.

Manche kommen nur übers Wochenende... „Nur mal für zwei Nächte, ich weiß, für mich haben sie doch immer ein Zimmerchen frei, net wahr? Ich muss einfach mal wieder raus aus dem Trott!"... wiederum andere bleiben mehrere Wochen. ... „Ach, bei Ihnen kann man mal wieder ganz Mensch sein!"...

Während mir diese Worte immer wieder durch den Kopf gehen, muss ich schmunzeln. Eines steht für mich fest... tauschen wöllte ich auf gar keinen Fall. Was ist das denn für ein Leben, wenn man vor der Beachtung fliehen muss, nirgendwo mehr für sich sein kann, überall erkannt wird?

**KRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRSSSSSCCCCHHHHHHHH**...

Erschrocken starre ich das Radio an, dann schalte ich auf Suchlauf. Doch nirgendwo findet das Radio einen neuen Sender, sucht ohne Unterlass, also schalte ich es ganz ab. Komisch...selbst hier, im Wald, ist doch sonst immer Empfang?

Plötzlich zuckt es kurz grellweiß zwischen den Bäumen neben und vor mir auf und circa 100 Meter vor mir wirbelt Schnee flach über den Weg, wie von einer Kanone geschossen. Ein Hase stolpert panisch weg, während ich meinen Jeep zum Stehen bringe und langsam aussteige. Wer fällt denn im Winter Bäume? Und vor allem in meinem Wald? Hier hat niemand Zutritt!

Entschlossen schalte ich den Motor ab und gehe um mein Auto herum, langsam auf die Stelle zu, an welcher der Schnee aus dem Wald geschossen kam.

Es riecht komisch. Es riecht nicht nach Schnee, nicht einmal nach kalter Winterluft. Als wäre etwas angesengt...

Dann höre ich Stimmen. Es sind mehrere. Sehen kann ich nichts, doch ich verharre und bleibe mitten auf dem Weg unschlüssig stehen. Es kann hier einfach niemand sein. Mein Wald ist abgegrenzt, nur ein Weg führt hinein und wieder hinaus. Selbst Jagdverbot herrscht hier. Unsicher drehe ich mich zu meinem Auto um. Im Handschuhfach liegt eine Reizgaspatrone. Ich habe sie vergessen.

Dann sehe ich wieder in den Wald hinein, doch ich bin mir gewiss, die Stimmen sind da. Und sie scheinen näher zu kommen. Ich versuche, etwas zu erkennen, doch es ist noch ein gutes Stück dunkler geworden und ich kann einfach nichts sehen.

„Hallo?", rufe ich laut. Woher ich soviel Mut nehme, weiß ich nicht, doch Sekunden später bereue ich meine Tat. Augenblicklich ist es still. Ich höre nur meinen eigenen Atem.

Ohne zu zögern renne ich zu meinem Jeep zurück, reiße die Türe auf, springe hinein, ramme die Zentralverriegelung rein. Ich will gerade den Motor starten, als genau da, wo ich zuvor gestanden habe, drei Gestalten aus dem Wald treten und sich mitten auf den Weg stellen. Sie stehen einfach nur da, ich kann ihre Gesichter nicht erkennen. Zwei sind normal von Wuchs, einer ist kleiner als sie. Doch ein Kind kann es nicht sein.

Jetzt setzen sie sich langsam in Bewegung... sie kommen auf mich zu.

Sofort schalte ich das Licht an.

Ob das mein erster Fehler ist, weiß ich noch nicht, doch was ich dann sehe, bringt mich nur zum Staunen, nicht mehr zum Handeln.

Einer hat ein Schwert in der Hand, der Kleine eine riesengroße Axt und der Dritte zielt mit Pfeil und Bogen... und zwar direkt auf meine Windschutzscheibe. Alle drei haben Mühe, gegen mein Aufblendlicht etwas zu erkennen, dafür sehe ich sie umso deutlicher. Und muss auch blinzeln: Sie haben nicht nur alte Waffen., sie tragen auch altertümliche Kleidung.

Da sie keine Anstalten machen, sich zu bewegen, sich nur ab und zu leise etwas zuzurufen, schaffe ich es, den Zündschlüssel zu finden. Von denen geht keine Gefahr aus... das sind Jungs, die hier irgendwo ein wenig LARP-Play veranstalten. Ich habe schon mal so etwas gesehen. Die Wälder hier eignen sich hervorragend dafür.

Der Motor springt an... und die Hölle bricht los! Die drei vor mir schreien aus voller Kehle, stürzen auf mich zu.

Der Pfeil, den meine Windschutzscheibe abbekommt, bemerke ich vor Schreck fast gar nicht. Doch der Kleine von ihnen brüllt etwas wie: „SARUMAN!", rennt auf mein Auto zu und rammt mit voller Wucht seine Axt in meine Motorhaube.

Nun schreie ich aus voller Kehle. Ich haue den Rückwärtsgang rein, trete voll auf´s Gas und schaffe es, ohne den Motor abzuwürgen, etwa 20 Meter schlingernd rückwärts zu fahren. Währenddessen prasseln zwei oder drei Pfeile auf mein Auto, welches schon zu stottern anfängt, ich noch einlenken kann und versuche, mitten auf dem Weg herumzudrehen.

Kurz wage ich einen Blick nach vorne... die Axt steckt fest in meiner Motorhaube, das Licht flackert, das Auto wird immer stotteriger und die drei rennen immer noch hinter mir her. Ein Pfeil durchbricht meine Seitenscheibe, streift meine Nase um ein Haar.

„HILFE!" kreische ich hoch, ramme den Vorwärtsgang ein... und stecke im Seitengraben fest. „KOMM SCHON! DU BIST EIN JEEP!". Doch die Hinterräder greifen nicht durch, hängen frei, dann tut die Axt in meinem Motorblock ihr übriges... mit einem gequälten Pfeifen verabschiedet sich mein Auto.

Ich robbe auf den Beifahrersitz rüber, durchsuche mit zitternden Händen mein Handschuhfach, finde aber durch meine Panik das Reizgas nicht und versuche, zur Beifahrertür auszusteigen, vergesse dabei aber völlig die Zentralverriegelung, fummele wie besessen an dem Knopf herum. Irgendwie schaffe ich es dann doch noch, die Türe aufzubekommen, falle in den Dreck, rappele mich hoch und renne von meinem Auto weg, den Weg zurück Richtung Tor.

Mittlerweile ist es ganz dunkel geworden. Mein Leben läuft vor mir in Sekunden ab, während ich, ohne einen Blick zurückzuwerfen, einfach renne. HIER KOMMST DU NIEMALS RAUS!

Dann steht einer vor mir. Ich versuche auszuweichen, pralle seitlich gegen ihn, verwickele mich, stolpere und falle mit ihm zu Boden. Ich spüre die Kälte des Frosts, ich spüre die spitze Härte der gefrorenen Kieselsteine, als ich am Boden liege und wie eine Wilde um mich kicke und kreische. „NEIN! LASST MICH IN RUH!"

Der Mann hält mich fest, sagt etwas in einer fremden Sprache, doch plötzlich lässt er locker und ich robbe rückwärts von ihm weg., rappele mich wieder hoch, stolpere vorwärts, pralle gegen einen Baum... und bleibe benommen liegen.

Jetzt haben sie dich... oh, Mum.

Ich sehe in der Finsternis nichts, doch spüre, dass die Drei ganz nah um mich herum stehen. Einer geht in die Hocke, greift nach meinem Bein. Ich bin gelähmt, kann mich nicht rühren.

„Mylady?", flüstert es neben mir. „Bitte... habt doch keine Angst."

„Weg... geh weg von mir." Meine Stimme zittert. „Bitte...", röchele ich hoch.

Sofort lässt er mich los, doch bleibt neben mir hocken. Durch neuen Mut finde ich neue Kraft, rappele mich hoch und stolpere auf den etwas helleren Kiesweg zu. Ich will hier nur weg...

„Mylady... bitte! Ihr müsst uns helfen!"

Verwirrt drehe ich mich um, laufe aber trotzdem weiter langsam nach hinten. „Was wollt ihr von mir?" Meine Stimme wird kräftiger.

Jetzt ergreift auch mal ein Anderer das Wort. „Legolas, sie ist so verängstigt, lass sie doch gehen..."

„Das bringt nix, Junge, sieh sie dir doch an, sie ist doch völlig aufgelöst.", eine noch tiefere Stimme. Erkennen kann ich immer noch nichts und ich kümmere mich auch nicht mehr darum.

Ich drehe mich einfach nur noch herum und renne los. „Mylady... bitte! Wir brauchen Eure Hilfe.", ruft es noch hinter mir her, doch ich höre nicht hin. Meine Augen haben sich an die Dunkelheit gewöhnt, denn ich erkenne mein Auto im Graben. Ich wage nicht, anzuhalten und nach meiner Tasche zu suchen. Ich renne den Weg einfach weiter, der Schnee und die Kieselsteine sind hell genug und hier kenne ich mich auch aus. Ich werde es doch noch schaffen... sollen die mein Geld nehmen, ist mir jetzt egal.

Ich will nur bis zum Hof, dann mich verschanzen und die Polizei rufen. Sollen die sich um die drei Wahnsinnigen kümmern.

Kurze Zeit später stecke ich mit immer noch zitternden Händen den Schlüssel ins Türschloss. Gott sei Dank fällt mir in meiner Panik noch ein, wo ich den Ersatzschlüssel versteckt habe.

Schon will ich zum Telefon rennen, da fällt mir ein, mich erstmal richtig einzuschließen. Dreifach verriegele ich die Tür, wage auch kein Licht anzumachen und stolpere durch den Empfangsraum in die Bibliothek hinein. Dort ist ein Telefon.

Als ich abhebe, höre ich nichts.

Kein Signal...

Das Blut pocht mir in den Ohren... das Autoradio hatte sich auch abgeschaltet. Ich bin ausgeliefert. Meine von mir geschaffene Einsamkeit wird mein Verhängnis.

Doch so schnell gebe ich nicht auf... mein Großvater war hier jagen. Und die Flinte hängt noch in seinem Zimmer. Ich wetze zwei Treppen hinauf und greife sie mir von der Wand.

Sie ist schwer, doch ich habe etwas, woran ich mich festhalten kann Die Flinte gibt mir Mut, auch wenn sie nutzlos ist. Sie ist nicht geladen und wenn, dann wäre das auch sinnlos ... ich habe niemals schießen gelernt. Ich verabscheue es. Nun wünsche ich es mir!

Sollen sie kommen. Ich bin bereit!

Als ich aus der Tür trete, ist mir alles egal. Es hilft mir nichts, mich in meinem Haus zu verstecken. Sollen sie kommen, ich werde kämpfen wie ein Mann. Dieses Gehöft ist seit Jahrhunderten schon Familienbesitz... ich habe also gewisse Pflichten. Sie werden es für sich nehmen... doch zuvor müssen sie es mit mir aufnehmen.

Wenn der Mensch in Bedrängnis kommt, geschehen Dinge mit ihm, die nur schwer begreifbar sind!

An diesem Winterabend laufe ich mit einer leeren Flinte über den großen Atrium meines Dreiseithofes und weiß, dass es zwecklos ist. Doch ich habe keine Wahl... ich stehe für mich allein!

Unter dem Torbogen mache ich Halt. Im Sommer blüht hier Wein und die Glyzinie., denke ich.

Dann kommen sie den Weg entlang. Ich schultere mein Gewehr, mime auf Anlegen. Sie bleiben stehen, sehen mich direkt an. Doch Angst zeigen sie nicht. Ich bleibe ruhig.

„Mylady...wir wollen euch nichts tun. Wir brauchen eure Hilfe!" Wieder dieser sanfte Tonfall.

Ich lache schrill auf. „Hilfe? Ihr habt mein Auto lahm gelegt!" Meine Stimme ist kräftig und ich bin immer noch ruhig. Langsam staune ich über mich selber. Vielleicht aber auch, weil die Drei nur einfach dastehen. Sie haben nicht einmal ihre altertümlichen Waffen gezogen.

Sie wechseln nur leise Worte, welche ich akustisch nicht verstehen kann, dann ergreift der Eine, der schon immer mit mir redet, wieder das Wort.

„Was ist ein ... A...uto?"

Vor Erstaunen lasse ich etwas die Flinte sinken. „Bitte ... WAS? Wollen Sie mich zum Narren halten?"

„Nein, wollen wir nicht. Bitte, hört uns an. Wir wollen nur..."

„STEHENBLEIBEN!" schreie ich aus voller Kehle. Er ist einen Schritt nach vorne getreten und sein Blick ruht nun auch auf meiner Flinte. Ich erkenne sogar, wie er die Stirn runzelt. Meine Sehkraft wird also immer besser. „Und ... Hände hoch!"

„Wie bitte?", kommt es nun aus drei Mündern gleichzeitig. Verunsichert sehen sich die Drei merkwürdigen Gestalten an. Ich habe sie also doch im Griff... die Flinte macht Eindruck und ich schöpfe Mut.

Wie falsch ich doch liege...

„Ich sagte die Hände hoch. Sie befinden sich auf meinem Besitz. Ich lasse Sie anzeigen. Nicht nur, dass Sie meinen Jeep zu Schrott gehauen habt, Ihnen ist wohl die ganze LARP-Action zu Kopf gestiegen, dass Sie nicht mehr die Realität von der Scheinwelt unterscheiden können? Sie bekommen eine saftige Anzeige an den Hals, das können Sie wissen!"

Ich fühle mich riesenhaft.

„Mylady...", jetzt ergreift der ganz in Schwarz gekleidete von Ihnen das Wort, hebt die Hände etwas und wagt sogar, langsam auf mich zuzukommen. „... ich habe soeben nichts von alledem verstanden, was ihr gesagt habt. Ich verstehe gewisse Dinge... alles... zur Zeit nicht mehr. In einem Moment befinden wir uns noch im Fangorn-Wald, nun befinden wir uns durch irgendeinen Zauber hier in einem anderen Wald, plötzlich ist es Winter, der Schnee fällt, plötzlich steht ein riesenhaft grimmiges Ungetüm mit zwei leuchtend weißen Augen vor uns, brüllt und ... statt uns anzugreifen, rast es rückwärts, ...plötzlich ... plötzlich spuckt es Euch heraus... Ihr lebt, doch Ihr seit wie von Sinnen, rennt davon...bitte, sagt uns, was... ist... hier... nur los?"

Nun steht er direkt vor mir. Schemenhaft kann ich die Anderen noch erkennen, doch sein Gesicht erkenne ich schon ziemlich genau. Er sieht wirklich verwirrt aus.

Meine Flinte hat er nicht einmal angesehen. Langsam lasse ich sie sinken.

„Wo... sagten Sie... befanden Sie sich?" Nun bin ich auch verwirrt.

„Fangorn-Wald. Ist das hier... noch der..." Doch bei meinem Kopfschütteln verstummt er. „Dieser Wald hat keinen Namen... dieses Waldstück gehört mir."

„Es muss der Zauber Sarumans etwas damit zu tun haben.", höre ich einen nun von der Seite. Mein Blick wandert zwischen den Beiden hin und her. "Wer? Sarmu... Saruma...? ZAUBERER?"

Dann mischt sich der Kleine ein. „Wir sind nicht mehr im Fangorn? Vielleicht Rohan? Die Braunen Lande? Gorgoroth?"

Auf mein stetiges Kopfschütteln verstummt er. Die Drei sehen sich betreten an, dann wendet sich der mit dem Bogen wieder zu mir. „Mittelerde?", flüstert er.

„Mittelerde? Wo... was ist denn bitte das?" Auf meine perplexe Antwort lassen sie die Schultern hängen und sagen nichts mehr. Lange blicke ich von einem zum anderen. Mein Argwohn schwindet langsam. Ein neues Gefühl beschleicht sich meiner.

Mitleid.

Doch bevor ich etwas sagen kann, wendet sich der dunkelgekleidete Mann wieder an mich.

„Mylady. Lasst uns bitte unser tiefstes Bedauern für das Geschehene hiermit zum Ausdruck bringen. Unsere Taten erfüllen uns mit Scham... niemals zuvor griffen wir wehrlose Frauen an. Euer... Jeep...Auto... muss von unschätzbarem Wert sein, auch wenn wir noch niemals zuvor etwas derartiges gesehen haben. Gimli..."

„Ja, ich... also... mir tut es unendlich leid. Die Schätze von Moria... sie gehören euch."

Nun weiß ich gar nichts mehr zu sagen.

„Wir sollten jetzt besser gehen. Irgendwo muss es hier eine Schänke geben... lasst uns hoffen, sie sind uns wohl gesonnen. Wir können nicht draußen bleiben. Unser Besitztum ist bei den Pferden... zurückgelassen. Lebt wohl, mylady."

Mit einer tiefen Verbeugung wenden sich die drei Fremden zum gehen, als bei mir der Groschen fällt.

„Mein Haus... ist eine Herberge. Sie steht Ihnen offen!"

Überrascht bleiben die Drei stehen. Ich kann ihre Gesichter in der Dunkelheit nicht erkennen, doch merke ich an ihrer Körperhaltung Erleichterung.

Ohne ein weiteres Wort wende ich mich um und durchquere den Innenhof. Mein Verstand schlägt Purzelbaum. Was machst du da? Bist du jetzt übergeschnappt? Doch mein Bauch sagt etwas anderes... es ist sicher!

Als ich in die Empfangshalle trete, die Flinte in die nächste Ecke stelle und das Licht andrehe, bleiben die Drei erstaunt vor der Tür stehen.

„Was ist? Treten Sie ein!"

Verblüfft starren sie in das Licht. Es wird immer verrückter. Kennen die denn das nicht? Schon keine Autos, jetzt keine Elektrizität?

Ich trete wieder hinaus und winke sie hinein. „Bitte, kommen Sie." Dann gehe ich vor und laufe ein Stück in die Empfangshalle hinein. Als Erster tritt der dunkelgekleidete Mann ein, blinzelt in die Lampe. Dann der mit dem Bogen, sich wachsam umsehend. Dann der kleinere Mann.

Und nun sehe ich sie zum ersten Mal bei richtigem Licht.

Ich glaube, die sind gerade frisch aus einem Theater entflohen. Muss wohl Shakespeare sein... vielleicht „ A Midsummernightsdream"? Nein, als ich den Kleinen betrachte, dann eher „Richard III". Solch einen gewaltigen Bart habe ich ja noch niemals gesehen. Sogar mit Zöpfen drin, der blanke Wahnsinn. Der Mann in der schwarzen Lederkluft ist dagegen ja schon eher normal. Noch ein paar Nieten dran, und er macht jedem Biker alle Ehre. Dagegen kann ich den Blonden nirgendwohin einordnen. Gut, lange Haare sind für Männer selten, und dann sind die auch noch sehr gut gepflegt. Seine Kleidung ist... irgendwie... ich kann es nicht beschreiben. Dafür hat er ein ausgesprochen schönes Gesicht. Fast wie das einer Frau.

Nur machen mich ihre Waffen nervös... die sehen so verdammt echt aus.

Eine Zeitlang sehen sie sich nur um. Kein Wort wird gesprochen, dann lösen sie sich langsam voneinander und beginnen, alles zu inspizieren. Soll ich sie lassen?

„Also, mein Name ist Josephine Weber."

Erschrocken fahren sie auf, drehen sich zu mir um.

„Verzeiht, wie unhöflich von uns. Mein Name ist Aragorn, Arathorns Sohn das hier ist Gimli, Gloin´s Sohn...", damit zeigt er auf den Kleinen „... und zu seiner Linken steht Legolas Thranduillion."

Ich nicke allen kurz zu, dann reibe ich meine Hände. „Also... ähm, wie ich annehmen darf, sind Sie ... also, jetzt mal kurz im Klartext, Sie kommen von weither, oder haben so etwas wie Gedächtnisschwund, keine Ahnung ... und wissen nicht, wo Sie sind, sehe ich das richtig?"

Synchrones Nicken. „Und Sie brauchen eine Bleibe für die Nacht?" Wieder synchrones Nicken. „Nur wenn es keine Umstände macht, so wären wir..."

Doch ein lautes Grummeln unterbricht den mit der sanften Stimme, also Legolas. „Und Hunger haben Sie auch?", frage ich und deute auf einen schief grinsenden Gimli. „Ja!", kommt es von jenem prompt zur Antwort.

„Wohl denn!" Prüfend blicke ich nochmals alle Drei an. Fast erkenne ich einen Schimmer Verzweiflung in ihren Augen. Sie tun mir leid. Für eine Nacht werde ich mitspielen. Aber nur für eine Nacht...

„Willkommen in meinem Haus." Ich breite halb meine Arme aus und mache eine einladende Geste. Und zum ersten Mal sehe ich alle drei von ihnen zaghaft lächeln.

„Ich habe nur noch eine Frage. Sind diese Dinger da echt?" Ich weise auf ihre Waffen und verwundert sehen sie einander an.

„Natürlich, Lady Josephine.", antwortet Aragorn, mit einem Hauch Irritation.

„Tja, dann mal her damit! In diesem Haus sind keine Waffen erlaubt."

Auffordernd halte ich meine Hände aus und sehe die Drei abwartend an. Gimli stützt sich schwer auf seine Axt und sieht absolut nicht begeistert aus, Aragorn runzelt die Stirn und will wohl gerade etwas sagen, als Legolas seinen Bogen mir in die Hand drückt und nach hinten greift, um aus dem Nichts, ich weiß wirklich nicht woher, zwei helle lange Messer holt. Nachdem diese sich noch in der Luft gedreht haben, habe ich sie schon mit den Griffen zuerst in der Hand. Okay, DAS war jetzt wirklich cool!

Dann habe ich noch einen Köcher voller Pfeile an meiner Brust gedrückt und drehe mich zu den Anderen um. Aragorn schnallt schon seinen Schwertgürtel ab und Gimli hält auf einmal noch zwei kleine Äxte in der Hand.

„Okay! Ähm... , Ich muss ziemlich hilflos aussehen, denn mit einem wissenden Grinsen nimmt Legolas mir sehr langsam seine Waffen wieder aus den Armen und ich weiß auf einmal nicht, wohin ich sehen soll. „Die Waffen lassen Sie am Besten... hier unten, im Empfangsraum." Ich weise hinter die Garderobe und bald ist alles schön verstaut. Es dauert ziemlich lange und mit verschränkten Armen beobachte ich den Berg an Waffen, der stetig an Größe zunimmt.

Warum zum Teufel braucht man im Theater bitteschön echte Waffen?

Naja, egal..., denke ich und steige langsam die breite Treppe zu den Gästezimmern hinauf, die Drei mir langsam hinterher folgend, ... und morgen klären wir die Sache mit dem Jeep! Moria... klingt wie eine rentable Aktie!

„Dieser Gang ...", ich weise ausladend nach vorn, „... also der gesamte erste Stock beherbergt die Zimmer der Gäste." Nacheinander öffne ich drei Türen. „Es sind nicht viele Räume, aber alle mit Liebe eingerichtet. Eine Treppe rauf befinden sich meine Räume... für Gäste kein Zutritt, versteht sich."

Unschlüssig stehen die Drei vor mir. Aragorn tritt in einen Raum hinein, doch dreht sich gleich wieder zu mir herum. „Verzeiht. Eine Öllampe oder Kerze?"

Stirn runzelnd greife ich an die Wand und das Licht geht an. „Das hier...", ich schalte das Licht ein und aus, „... ist der Lichtschalter. Damit... braucht man keine Kerze in einem Zimmer."

Nun versucht es Aragorn selber. Zuerst vorsichtig. Das Licht geht an und wieder aus. Zehnmal. Zwanzigmal. Mit jedem Mal schüttelt er den Kopf. Ich schaue mir das eine Weile lang an. Als dies dann auch noch die Anderen versuchen, wende ich mich lächelnd ab und gehe zu den anderen Räumen.

„Das Licht gibt es in jedem Raum. Jeder von Ihnen hat so einen Schalter." Damit trete ich in einen Raum ein und öffne eine weitere Türe. „Hier ist das Bad, Handtücher bringe ich noch."

Damit gehe ich wieder hinaus und Legolas und der kleine Mann betreten ihre Räume. Ich kann mir ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen. Gimli erinnert mich irgendwie an einen Zwerg. Oder Obelix in Kleinformat. Ich mochte als Kind diese Geschichten sehr gern.

„Kommen Sie zurecht?", rufe ich laut, doch scheinbar hätte ich mir das sparen können. In allen drei Räumen geht nun abwechselnd das Licht an und aus. Kopfschüttelnd wende ich mich ab und gehe zum Wäscheschrank, Handtücher holen. Für´s Erste sind meine Gäste beschäftigt. Auch wenn ich mir gerade vorkomme wie im Kindergarten.

Als ich bei Aragorn wieder eintrete, muss ich schmunzeln. Er versucht soeben, die Türe zum Balkon zu öffnen. Ich zeige ihm den Hebel und den Mechanismus und dankerfüllt sieht er mich an. „Mylady, ihr wisst gar nicht, wie dankbar wir euch sind." Ich lächele und winke ab. Die Dankbarkeit wird sich erst noch zeigen müssen. Ich will meinen Jeep wieder repariert haben. Und ob die hier Geld haben, wird sich erst noch herausstellen müssen.

Ich gehe ins Bad und lege die Handtücher auffordernd auf den Wannenrand. „Sie können noch in Ruhe ein Bad nehmen... das Essen muss ich erst noch vorbereiten." Er legt die Hand auf sein Herz und verbeugt sich halb. Schmunzelnd winke ich ab und gehe hinaus, um Gimli die Handtücher zu bringen. Also, Manieren haben sie, das muss man ihnen lassen.

Dieser ist immer noch beschäftigt, das Licht schnell an- und auszuknipsen. Ich lege meine Hand auf seine kleine Hand und schüttele den Kopf. „Nicht zu oft, Gimli. Wenn Sie die Räume verlassen, bitte schalten Sie das Licht aus. Doch wenn Sie zu oft diesen Knopf betätigen, dann kann der... Mechanismus... überlastet werden." Es ist gar nicht so einfach, Elektrizität zu erklären.

Ehrfurchtsvoll sieht er zu mir auf und weicht sogar noch einen Schritt zurück. „Hier, Ihre Handtücher. Sie haben noch genug Zeit, sich ausreichend frisch zu machen." Damit betrete ich das Bad und langsam kommt der kleine Mann hinterher. An seinem Gesichtsausdruck sehe ich, dass er sich unwohl fühlt. „Werden Sie zurechtkommen?" Da schleicht sich Röte in sein Gesicht und richtet sich sogar noch etwas auf. „Natürlich!", grummelt er, stapft zurück in sein Zimmer und beginnt, seine Stiefel auszuziehen.

Legolas´ Tür ist zu. Ich klopfe an und trete dann einfach ein. Er ist gerade dabei, den Fernseher zu begutachten. Langsam fahren seine Fingerspitzen über den schwarzen Bildschirm. „Was ist das, mylady?", fragt er leise und ich trete neben ihn. „Ein TV-Gerät. Über vierzig Programme.", erkläre ich nonchalant und gehe ins Bad, die Handtücher auf den Wannenrand zu legen.

„Ich bringe nur frische Handtücher. Sie haben noch genug Zeit, sich richtig zu waschen. Das Essen dauert noch et..." Doch als ich seinen fast verzweifelten Gesichtsausdruck sehe, muss ich innehalten. „Alles in Ordnung?"

Der Mann holt tief Luft und sieht mich lange an. Dann schüttelt er den Kopf. „Nein... nichts ist in Ordnung. Es gibt vieles zu erklären. Ich verstehe... ich kenne all diese Dinge hier nicht. Ich... wir wissen nicht einmal, wo wir uns befinden. Es ist... wie in einem Traum. Mehr noch... ein Alptraum. Sarumans Werk! Eine fremde Welt für uns. Und dabei..."

„Ja?"

„Dabei dürften wir doch gar nicht hier sein. Wir... wir haben einen Auftrag und... verstehen Sie?"

Ich hole jetzt auch tief Luft. „Nun ja... ehrlich gesagt verstehe ich nicht viel. Erst greifen Sie mich an, jetzt sind Sie ganz nett und kommen mir... sogar... fast hilflos vor. Erstmal sollten wir das Beste daraus machen. Also nehmen Sie ein Bad, dann wird gegessen, und dann sehen wir weiter."

Legolas nickt langsam. Ich merke, dass er mit sich hadert und das kenne ich bei meinen Gästen. Ich kenne diese Signale. Privatsphäre muss sein. Ich lächele ihn kurz an, dann ziehe ich leise die Tür hinter mir zu.

„Es wird schon irgendwie alles wieder gut werden. Ihr findet mich dann unten." , versichere ich ihm mit einem aufmunternden Tonfall durch die verschlossenen Türen hindurch.

Aus den anderen Zimmern dringt kein Laut und so wetze ich die Treppe rauf, wasche und ziehe mich schnell um. Ich bin kaum verletzt, nur ein paar Kratzer an den Händen und im Gesicht.

Etwas beklemmt werde ich schon, als ich dadurch sofort wieder an die große Axt erinnert werde, doch ich verdränge alles und gehe wieder hinunter, in Gedanken schon den Inhalt meiner Speisekammer durchgehend. Glücklicherweise bin ich ja immer für mehrere Personen vorbereitet. Wenn zum Jahresende die letzten Gäste abreisen, dann kann ich immer etwas der Obdachlosentafel spenden. Nun, das muss wohl jetzt noch etwas warten und leise summend betrete ich meine Küche.

Wenn auch der restliche Teil meines Gehöftes aus den vorigen drei Jahrhunderten stammt und ich stolz darauf bin, dass seine Ursprünglichkeit weitestgehend bewahrt blieb, so bin ich doch immer gerne in meiner High-Tech-Küche. Alles blitzt vor Chromstahl. Nun, wenn man alleine ist und professionell Gäste zu bedienen hat... dann braucht man auch die Ausstattung eines Profis.

Das einzige, was nicht in diese Perfektion aus blitzendem Chrom und Ceran hineinpasst, sind zum einen die dicken schwarzen Holzbalken, welche wohl aus dem 17. Jahrhundert stammen und quer unter meiner Küchendecke entlanglaufen. Zum anderen wäre das meine Katze, welche nun schläfrig um meine Beine streicht, während ich den Ofen anheize. Sie ist mein Ausgleich zum stressigen Arbeitstag mit versnobten Gästen. Sie ist auch mit wenigem zufrieden! Ein liebesvolles Wort, regelmäßige Streicheleinheiten und gutes Futter. Oft beneide ich sie, wenn sie das Recht hat, es sich auf der Fensterbank bequem zu machen und mich zu beobachten, wenn ich voll in Aktion bin. Dann möchte ich schon manchmal mit ihr tauschen.

Von der Küche aus gelangt man durch eine zweite Türe in das Speisezimmer. Es ist eigentlich die gute Stube des Wohnbereiches, aber durch die getäfelte Decke, den offenen Kamin und den riesengroßen runden Eichentisch sehr anheimelnd.

Immer wenn ich dieses Zimmer betrete, um das abendliche Essen vorzubereiten, spult sich bei mir der gleiche Film ab... Kamin an, weiße Tischdecke aufgelegt, frische Tafelkerzen aufgesteckt, Porzellan aufgetischt, Weinpokale dazu, ab und zu frische Blumen. Im Winter ist das immer ein weihnachtliches Gesteck. Ich mag diese schlichte Eleganz, einen Hauch von Luxus, nichts überladenes. Warum ich das heute Abend auch mache, weiß ich nicht. Warum ich dies überhaupt mache, kann ich mir selber nicht beantworten.

Ich kenne diese Menschen überhaupt nicht...

Kurz nur schweift mein Blick hinüber zur Bibliothek, welche auch vom Speisezimmer aus zu erreichen ist. Ob das Telefon wieder funktioniert? Entschlossen lege ich das letzte Gedeck hin und begebe mich zum Telefon, nehme den Hörer ab.

Das Signal ist laut und deutlich. Ich halte den Hörer dicht ans Ohr, es dröhnt. Dann lege ich wieder auf.

„Mach dich jetzt nicht verrückt!", flüstere ich mir zu und gehe entschlossenen Schrittes wieder in die Küche.

Kurze Zeit später ist alles so, wie ich es haben will. Beim letzten prüfenden Blick fällt die Anspannung von mir ab, die ich fast immer habe, wenn ich besondere Prominenz bewirtschafte. Ich staune über mich selber... diese Drei sind doch nichts Besonderes? Und trotzdem muss alles perfekt sein, wie sonst auch. Doch ich bin sonst immer im Hintergrund, niemals zu aufdringlich. Niemals würde ich um ein Autogramm bitten oder gar um ein Foto. Ich hebe mir die Erinnerungen auf, banne ihre Gesichter anders in mein Gedächtnis.

Ich muss lächeln bei diesem Gedanken und mein Blick schweift aus der großen Glastüre meiner Küche hinaus in die Winternacht und hinüber zum Stallgebäude, welches für meinen Bedarf umgebaut ist. Lange schon konnte ich nicht mehr dort arbeiten. Ich seufze und streiche mir das Haar aus dem Gesicht. Mein Hobby wird wohl noch etwas warten müssen. Ich muss erstmal sehen, wie sich die Situation hier entwickelt.

Ich gehe wieder in die große Empfangshalle, nehme die Flinte aus der Ecke und steige langsam die Treppe hinauf. Es ist mucksmäuschenstill, während ich am Gästetrakt vorbeigehe und noch eine Treppe hochsteige, hoch zu meinem privatem Bereich. Ich schaffe die Flinte wieder an ihren Platz und steige wieder hinunter.

Müsste jetzt nicht das Wasser rauschen? Sind die etwa schon fertig?

Ich nehme das Hirtenjuwetsch aus dem Ofen raus und trage alles, was für ein deftiges Essen benötigt wird, auf einem großen Tablett hinüber ins Speisezimmer, bleibe dort aber wie angewurzelt stehen.

„Mylady, ich habe mir erlaubt, noch etwas Holz nachzulegen. Für die Nacht muss auch noch welches geholt werden und..."

„Also als Erstes: bitte nennen Sie mich nur Josephine, Legolas...", berichtige ich ihn, als ich mich vom Schrecken seiner unerwartenden Anwesenheit erholt habe und alles schön auf dem Tisch anrichte, „... man spricht die Leute bei uns nicht so an. Und zweitens: Haben Sie sich schon etwas umsehen können?"

Sein Gesicht erhellt sich etwas, als er lächelt und auf mich zukommt. „Ja, das heißt, nur das Erdgeschoss und mein Gemach." Ich muss wegschauen, da ich schmunzeln muss. Gemach! Wer sagt den bitteschön so etwas? „Ihr habt ein sehr schönes Haus, Jose... Josephine."

„Cabernet Sauvignon, letzter Jahrgang, schön trocken oder doch lieber den Rheinhessen? Also, ich bevorzuge zu solch einem Fleisch natürlich den Cabernet, welcher fruchtig-herb ist, aber ihr dürft wählen.", sage ich schnell und halte ihm zwei Weinflaschen unter die Nase. Verwirrt sieht er mich nur an. „Was... was wird denn aufgetragen?", fragt er vorsichtig und greift immer noch nicht zu einer Weinflasche. Himmel, die werden mir langsam schwer.

„Hirtenjuwetsch! Feuriger Topf, bulgarische Spezialität, mit Gulaschfleisch, viel Paprika und Bohnen. Alles lange durchgekocht und in der Steinform gebacken im Ofen. Dazu Baguettebrot...", jetzt werden die Flaschen vom Hochhalten richtig schwer und ich verziehe leicht angestrengt das Gesicht, doch er greift immer noch nicht zu,"... und Wein!"

Da schleicht sich ein kleines Lächeln in sein bis dahin völlig emotionslos gebliebenes Gesicht und rasch nimmt er mir die Cabernetflasche ab. Ich seufze kaum hörbar auf und stelle die andere Flasche auf den Tisch.

„Ganz mein Geschmack. Machen Sie die bitte schon mal auf?"

Ich reiche ihm den Korkenzieher auf den Tisch und schaffe den Rheinhessen in die Küche. Passt eh besser zu Käse, doch...

Ich muss innehalten, stutze. Irgendetwas stimmte hier doch gerade ganz und gar nicht. Habe ich jetzt schon Halluzinationen?

Langsam trete ich wieder ins Speisezimmer ein. Legolas steht immer noch da, studiert das Etikett und sieht mich nicht an. Ich kneife die Augen zusammen, gehe noch näher an ihn heran.

Tatsächlich. Ich habe mich doch nicht getäuscht. Spitze Ohren. Dieser Mann hat spitze Ohren!

Ich möchte die anfassen, oder zumindest nur mal richtig schauen. Doch ich habe gelernt, über Besonderheiten hinwegzusehen. Ich habe wirklich schon viel gesehen, in diesem Haus.

Schnell reiße ich mich zusammen. „Würden Sie so freundlich sein, Ihre Freunde zum Abendessen zu rufen? Es wäre dann alles soweit."

Legolas nickt und verlässt den Raum. Zielstrebig hat er die richtige Türe gefunden, und ich muss mich immer mehr wundern, als ich nun doch alleine die Weinflasche entkorke und die Pokale fülle. Bisher waren immer alle zuerst in die Küche gerannt. Er war der Erste, der sofort den richtigen Weg gefunden hat. Und ich bewirte schon sehr lange Fremde.

Kurze Zeit später stehen alle Drei vor mir... rotwangig und noch genauso dreckig, wie sie mein Haus betreten haben.

Auf meinen etwas konsternierten Gesichtsausdruck reagiert Aragorn sofort. „Mylady, wir hatten..."

„Bitte...", Ich hebe beide Hände und gehe um den Tisch herum auf sie zu, „... lassen Sie das Ladyzeugs weg. Nur Josephine, ja?"

„Verzeiht, ja, natürlich. Es tut uns leid, wir wären schon eher erschienen, aber... nun ja... es fand sich kein Wasserkrug vor und wir haben uns etwas mit Schnee abgerieben, ich hoffe, dass..."

Jetzt sehen sie etwas dumm aus der Wäsche, da ich einen Lachanfall bekomme. „Wie bitte? Schnee? Himmel, Sie haben doch fließend warm und kaltes Wasser auf Ihren ... Gemächern!" Das letzte Wort purzelt mir mit einem Lacher über die Lippen und ich muss den Kopf schütteln. Was kommt wohl als nächstes? Mylady, wir schlafen nicht in Betten, nur auf dem Fußboden, schießt es mir durch den Kopf.

„Also, eines muss ich Ihnen lassen...", und bedeute Ihnen, sich zu setzen „... Sie spielen Ihre Rollen echt sehr gut. Schon Ihre Kostüme und erst die echten Waffen und jetzt der Schnee... richtig gut!" Ich halte einen Daumen hoch, doch die haben sich bis jetzt immer noch nicht hingesetzt, sehen sich nur gegenseitig verwirrt und dann mich fast abwartend an.

„Worauf warten Sie? Das Essen wird doch kalt!"

„Man setzt sich niemals, bevor nicht die Dame am Tisch Platz genommen hat.", werde ich im ruhigen Tonfall von Aragorn aufgeklärt. Ich ziehe erstaunt eine Augenbraue hoch, dann nehme ich sehr langsam Platz, Legolas rückt mir noch den Stuhl heran. Schön, ihr wollt euer mittelalterliches Spiel weiterspielen? Aber gern... ich mache mit!

Ich trage also im Sitzen auf, dann essen wir. Naja, wenigstens können sie mit Messer und Gabel umgehen und heimlich beobachte ich die Drei aus den Augenwinkeln heraus. Es scheint Ihnen sehr zu schmecken, nur Legolas isst wenig. Ich studiere ihn kurz über den Rand meines Weinpokals hinweg und er ist fertig, noch bevor sich die beiden anderen zum zweiten Mal auftragen.

„Himmel, ich vergaß die Servietten!", rufe ich und springe auf. Sofort stehen auch alle anderen auf und ich verharre in meinem Schritt. „Das Essen ist noch nicht vorbei, ich hole nur noch etwas...", rufe ich entschuldigend und renne dann einfach in die Küche. Als ich wiederkomme, stehen die immer noch da, Gimli kauend.

Ich stemme die Hände in die Hüften, merke, wie ich leichte Kopfschmerzen bekomme. „Jetzt erzählen Sie mir nicht, dass, immer wenn eine... Dame... vom Tisch aufsteht, Sie auch aufstehen?", frage ich leise und lasse mich wieder auf meinen Sitz fallen.

„Doch, genau so ist es.", klärt mich wieder Aragorn auf, dann sitzen sie wieder.

Ich weiß daraufhin nichts zu erwidern, verteile die Stoffservietten und das restliche Essen vollzieht sich schweigend. Ich merke, wie ich beobachtet werde und ohne aufzublicken frage ich Legolas: „Ist der Wein zu Ihrer Zufriedenheit?"

Das Gefühl des Beobachtetseins ist sofort weg und ich muss leicht schmunzeln.

„Der Wein ist angenehm... im Gaumen leicht, würzig im Nachgeschmack, fast erdig-kräftig und rund im Abklang. Ein passender Tropfen, nicht zu dominant hervorstechend, nicht die Konstellation beherrschend. Gut für eine lockere Konversation."

Ich ziehe eine Augenbraue hoch und sehe ihn überrascht an. Anerkennend muss ich beipflichten, dass dieser Mann Ahnung hat. „Sie sind ein Weinkenner?"

„Mein Vater ist der Besitzer mehrerer Weingüter in seinem Land!"

„Außerdem ist ein solch guter Tropfen ein hervorragender Anlass, um anzustoßen!", ruft Aragorn laut aus. Er muss wohl meinen etwas entgeisterten Gesichtsausdruck bemerkt haben.

Wir erheben unsere Pokale und jeder wartet auf einen Spruch, der zur Situation passen könnte. Worauf trinkt man mit drei Fremden?

„Ich trinke auf die baldige Klärung Ihrer Situation und... das alles irgendwie gut wird!", rufe ich aus und will schon trinken, als ich innehalte.

„Für Frodo und Sam.", sagt Aragorn leise und trinkt. „Für Merry und Pippin.", sagt Gimli ebenso feierlich und trinkt. „Araniélya na tuluva... nai elye hiruva.", flüstert Legolas und trinkt seinen Pokal aus. Verdutzt sehe ich die Anderen an, doch die essen schon normal weiter. Nur Aragorn sieht Legolas kurz an.

„Was war das? Walisisch? Norwegisch? Hebräisch?"

„Das war Sindarin. Die Sprache der Elben!"

Gut, dass ich schon abgesetzt habe, sonst hätte ich meinen Wein verschüttet vor lauter Lachen. „Wie bitte? Sagten Sie gerade Elfen?"

„Nein, sagte ich nicht...", antwortet Legolas ruhig und sieht mich an. „Na, dann muss ich was mit den Ohren haben, denn ich hörte deutlich, dass..."

„... ich sagte, die Sprache der Elben!"

Jetzt bin ich still. Abwechselnd sehe ich Aragorn und Gimli an, doch die tun so, als sei das ganz normal und kauen an ihrem Brot.

„Ich... werde jetzt abräumen.", flüstere ich und erhebe mich langsam.

„Ihr glaubt mir nicht?"

Legolas hat sich ebenfalls erhoben und sieht mich abwartend über den Tisch an. Ich bekomme nicht mal mit, das Aragorn und Gimli vergessen haben aufzustehen und gespannt das Geschehen verfolgen.

Sein Blick bohrt sich in mich. Ich muss mich unter dieser Wucht an der Stuhllehne festhalten.

„Nein! Ich glaube Ihnen nicht. Was sollte ich Ihnen denn glauben? Das Sie ein... ein... Elb... sind? Ich bitte Sie! Jetzt werden Sie doch mal vernünftig, Mann! Sie sind erwachsen!"

Ich fange an, mein Gedeck zusammenzuräumen, da erschrecke ich furchtbar.

Legolas steht wie aus dem Nichts plötzlich neben mir. Ich habe nicht mal seine Schritte gehört.

„Seht mich an, Josephine."

Sein ruhiger Tonfall macht mich nervös und hastig sehe ich zu Aragorn herüber. Bis jetzt sprang der doch immer ein? Doch der rührt sich nicht.

„Ich bin kein Mann. Ich bin ein Elb!"

Ich weiche unmerklich einen Schritt zurück. Ich kann ihm nicht in die Augen sehen. Ich halte meinen Blick auf das Tischtuch gesenkt und hole tief Luft.

„Was war in Ihrem Wein, Mann?", zische ich. Dann packe ich hastig alles zusammen, was irgendwie frei herumsteht, krache alles auf ein Tablett und fliehe fast in die Küche.

Kurze Zeit später kehre ich in das Speisezimmer zurück und wende mich sofort an Aragorn und Gimli. „Ich nehme morgen Ihre Personalien auf, zwecks Bezahlung und Ihrer Versicherungsdaten, damit ich wegen dem Jeep Ihre Schadensersatz kontaktieren kann. Für heute habe ich genug, ich habe Migräne, bitte entschuldigen Sie mich jetzt. Frühstück ab acht Uhr morgen früh. Vielleicht kann ich Sie morgen zur nächsten Bushaltestelle oder zum Bahnhof bringen. Angenehme Nachtruhe!"

Damit verlasse ich schnell das Speisezimmer und werfe Legolas nicht nochmal einen Blick zu. So bekomme ich auch die fassungslosen Blicke aller Drei nicht mehr mit. Rasch steige ich die Treppen hinauf, schließe mich doppelt in meinem Privatbereich ein. Sollen die da unten allein zurechtkommen, ist mir jetzt egal. Es gibt nichts wertvolles zu stehlen, mein Bargeld und...

„SHIT!", fluche ich laut. Meine Tasche liegt noch im Jeep. Ich habe aber jetzt keine Lust mehr, herunterzugehen. Ich möchte denen nicht nochmal heute begegnen. Dann ist eben alles weg, dann kann ich es auch nicht mehr ändern. Mein Handy liegt auch noch im Auto... wenn ich mir meine Lage so überdenke, dann bin ich doch ziemlich leichtsinnig!

Mit 27 Jahren sollte man doch schon mehr Weitsicht haben!

°

Wie es wohl den Dreien da unten noch im Speisezimmer ergeht? Und ob die Nacht wirklich so ruhig wird, wie erwünscht:-)

Feedback sehr erwünscht... damit ich weiß, ob die Geschichte eine Fortsetzung verdient! Oder sollte ich mich doch besser nur auf „Fabienne1+2" konzentrieren:-)


	2. Chapter 2

**There... and back?**

Authors note: „Ganz lieben Dank an alle reviewer! Ich wollte schon eher updaten, aber hatte mit dem I-net Problemchen... na, jetzt funzt es ja wieder! ENJOY!"

**Kapitel**

Bläulicher Rauch steigt in Kringeln hoch, sammelt sich unter der getäfelten Decke und verblasst. Genüsslich lehnt sich Gimli in seinem Sitz zurück.

„Also, wenn ihr mich fragt, sollte dies hier tatsächlich der Zauber Sarumans sein, lebt mein Vetter Balin noch! Beim Barte Thurins, mir gefällt es hier. Erst das gute Essen und..."

„Aber überleg doch mal, Gimli...", mischt sich Aragorn ein und unterbricht das Stopfen seiner Pfeife „...wir sind hier in einer uns völlig fremden Welt gelandet. Wir wissen nicht einmal, wie wir hier wieder zurückgelangen können." Er sieht Legolas kurz an, dann stopft er seine Pfeife weiter.

Gimli brummt etwas von „... Gemütlichkeit..." und „...es gibt andere Wege für böse Zauberer...", dann schließt er seine Augen und genießt den Rest seines Pfeifenkrauts schweigend.

Legolas hockt vor dem Kamin. Sein undurchdringlicher Blick heftet sich fest in die nur noch spärlich flackernden Holzscheite. Fast scheint es, als würde sich ein Schleier Traurigkeit in die sonst klaren Augen legen. Aber das kann auch der rötliche Schein des Feuers sein.

Langsam erhebt er sich. „Mich verlangt, die Sterne zu sehen. Vielleicht sind sie ja genauso wie in... Ennorath." Bei dem letzten Wort schwankt seine Stimme leicht. Aragorn spürt, wie sehr sein Freund unter dem Verlust Mittelerdes leidet und nickt ihm verständnisvoll zu.

Der Elb verlässt lautlos den Raum und einige Minuten vergehen, in denen kein Wort gesprochen wird.

„Möchte mal wissen, was diese Josephine vorhin von dir wollte.", brummt Gimli, als er seufzend sich erhebt und die Pfeife über dem nun fast kalten Kamin ausklopft. „Was ist denn eine Versi... Versicherung? Und... hast du eigentlich auch so einen komischen schwarzen Kasten auf deinem Zimmer? Ich möchte auch mal wissen, was dieses seltsame Ding in meinem Baderaum ist... sieht aus wie eine längliche Waschschüssel, mit einem Deckel zum hochklappen. Es ist auch Wasser drin, aber wer wäscht sich denn bitteschön auf den Knien? Außerdem ist es kalt! Aber toll ist das runde glatte Ding an der Wand... wie ein glatter See, man sieht sich selber so unglaublich... echt darin."

Aragorn zuckt nur mit den Achseln. Er kann darauf keine Antwort geben, dann erhebt auch er sich und beide Freunde verlassen den Raum. „Es wird sich alles morgen klären, Gimli." _Hoffentlich!_ , und beobachtet den Zwerg, welcher mühsam die Treppe erklimmt. „Nicht mal eine Kerze hat sie dagelassen... in der Dunkelheit das Zimmer finden, eine Schande, sowas gibt es nicht einmal in Moria, ich hoffe nur, dass...", schimpft der Zwerg leise, als er seinen Weg durch die stockdunkle erste Etage fast stolpert.

Aragorn verkneift sich das Grinsen. Auch er weiß nicht, wo sich dieser magische Lichtschalter befindet, welcher die Räume hell durchfluten lässt. Aber er weiß, wo sein elbischer Freund sich befinden könnte und langsam tritt er durch die große Haustür, hinaus in die Nacht.

Hell schimmern die Haare des Elben, heben sich von der schwarzen Umgebung deutlich ab. Aragorn blinzelt hinauf in den Himmel, während er seinen Weg hinüber zu Legolas nimmt. Leicht fröstelnd reibt er seine Oberarme, als er sich neben seinen Freund stellt, dann blicken beide stumm hinauf in den Himmel... welcher von dicken Wolken verdeckt ist.

„Nicht ein einziger Stern... nicht ein einziger.", flüstert Legolas, leise und bedrückt.

Aragorn seufzt auf. Es steckt in diesem Satz noch viel mehr und prüfend blickt er seinen Freund an. „Wie fühlst du dich, Legolas?"

Irritiert sieht Legolas Aragorn an. Doch dessen Augen sind unverwandt auf ihn gebannt und der Elb seufzt nun auch. Dann schüttelt er unmerklich den Kopf, blickt wieder nach oben. „Nicht gut...", wispert er, kaum hörbar.

Er zieht die kalte Nachtluft tief in seine Nase ein. „Die Luft ist so schwer... kein Stern grüßt mich... ein stetes... Dröhnen oder Rauschen... von weit her, hörst du, erfüllt meine Ohren. Kein Nachtvogel lässt sich blicken... ich spüre keine Gefahr aus dem Wald, doch finde ich auch keine Ruhe."

Fahl leuchtet die Sichel des Mondes kurz auf, von gehetzten Wolkenfetzen bald wieder verschleiert. Aragorn legt Komfort bietend seine Hand auf die Schulter des Elbenprinzen. Doch sagen kann er auch nichts, kein Wort des Mutes bringt er über die Lippen.

Diese Situation ist für sie alle neu.

„Glaubst du, dass es Sarumans Werk ist? Uns mit seinem Zauber hierher zu senden, zu einer Frau, die uns ihre Herberge anbietet?"

Legolas schüttelt langsam den Kopf. „Es gäbe andere Wege für ihn, uns sich in den Weg zu stellen. Doch... doch wenn man bedenkt... wenn man bedenkt, dass wir hier in einer uns völlig fremden Welt sind, dann war dies ein mächtiger Zauber! Zumindest hat er geschafft, was er wollte... er hat uns zwar nicht getötet, doch..."

Dann bricht der Elb ab, ist der Worte machtlos.

Mit einer fast verzweifelten Geste weist er ins Dunkel hinaus. „... ich spüre, wir sind für diese Welt nicht gewappnet. Ich fühle, dass wir hier nichts zu suchen haben. Ich wöllte lieber noch zehnmal durch Moria gehen... nur um hier nicht mehr zu sein!"

Aragorn zieht eine Augenbraue hoch. Das sein Freund so sehr leidet hat er sich nicht vorstellen können.

„Du solltest versuchen, dich zur Ruhe zu legen, Legolas. Wir können von hier aus nichts tun... es liegt im Verlauf der nächsten Tage, was geschehen wird. Verzweifle nicht."

„Erst Gandalf, dann Boromir, dann Pippin und Merry. Nun fehlen auch wir im Bündnis des Guten. Wie sollen das Frodo und Sam schaffen, Aragorn?" Der Elb schüttelt den Kopf. „Ich werde hier keine Ruhe finden, Aragorn. Nicht, bevor wir wieder zurück in Mittelerde sind. Diese Welt hier ist anders... sie ist noch schlimmer.", flüstert er.

„Genau deshalb sollte man ausgeruht sein, Legolas. Versuche es zumindest. Versuche, deinem Geist Ruhe zu gönnen!"

Damit marschiert Aragorn los und tritt zum Tor hinaus in den Wald.

Wenig später kehrt er wieder zurück und rennt Gimli fast in die Arme. „Gibt es ein gutes Plätzchen für..."

„Nur wenige Schritt... dann findest du Buschwerk."

„Nicht mal eine Abortgrube hinterm Haus... diese Frau ist sehr schlecht eingerichtet.", grummelt der Zwerg missmutig und verschwindet in der Dunkelheit.

Der Waldläufer grinst, dann wendet er sich wieder an seinen Freund und weist auf den Bogen. „Ich spüre keine Gefahr für heute Nacht, Legolas. Du?"

Der Elb schüttelt den Kopf. „Ich bin mir nicht sicher... ich fühle keine Bedrohung, doch Unruhe und Hektik liegt in der Luft. Es kommt von Osten und ist stetig an- und abschwellend. Ich kann nicht einschätzen, was es ist."

Aragorn gibt auf. Seinen elbischen Freund wird er heute Nacht nicht mehr bekehren können. Doch bevor er wieder ins Haus zurückgeht hat er noch eine Frage auf dem Herzen.

„Warum hast du dies als Trinkspruch („Möge das Königreich kommen... und mögest du es sehen!")

gesagt, Legolas? Warum zu ihr?" Der Elb packt seinen Bogen fester. Ein kleines Lächeln umspielt seine Lippen und für einen Augenblick glänzen seine Augen auf. „Es war passend."

Nun muss auch Aragorn lächeln. „Mae lóme, mellonamin!" („Gute Nacht, mein Freund!") Dann kehrt auch er zurück ins Haus.

Der Elb wendet sich um. Still liegt das Gehöft und seine Augen wandern über die Mauern, bis sie an ein paar erleuchteten Fenstern unterm Dach des Gästehauses hängen bleiben. Nochmals erhellt ein kleines Lächeln seine Gesichtszüge, dann verschwindet er lautlos im Dunkel der Nacht in den Wald.

PIEP... PIEP... PIEP... PIEP... PIEP... PIEP

Wie gelähmt schalte ich das nervtötende Geräusch der Weckuhr aus. Ich traue mir niemals, den Sleepmodus einzuschalten, wenn ich nicht sofort aufstehe, schlafe ich durch bis mindestens 10 Uhr.

Nur der geschlurfte Gang ins Bad ist das Allerschlimmste am frühen Morgen.

Doch wenn ich dann erstmal meine heiße Dusche genossen habe, dann ist alles gut. Wie wohl diese heute früh wieder tut!

Leise summend laufe ich langsam durch die Treppen hinunter. Noch ist alles still.

Nun gut, mich wundert das nicht, ich bin immer die Erste, die aufsteht. Ich freue mich nach meiner Dusche immer auf eine Tasse heißen frischen Kaffee... allein in meiner Küche, ganz in Ruhe genossen. Dann wird es meistens schon langsam hell, ich brühe nochmals frischen Kaffee auf, dieser Duft zieht dann hoch in den Gästetrakt, gemischt mit dem Duft frisch aufgebackener Brötchen und während ich den Tisch decke kommen dann immer schon die Ersten hinunter.

Das macht sie alle wach!

_Wollen doch mal sehen, ob ihr immer noch auf Mittelalter seid, wenn Jacobs, das Verwöhnaroma, in eure Zimmer zieht!_, schmunzele ich, während ich angestrengt in der ersten Etage lausche. Alles ist still. Okay, dann habe ich noch etwas Zeit für mich.

„Na, Ginger, hast du dich mal wieder ausgesperrt?"

Zärtlich streichele ich meiner Katze durch ihr dickeres Winterfell. Doch auch dadurch lässt sie sich nicht beruhigen, kratzt und zerrt an der Küchentür und ihr Miauen wird immer tiefer, kehliger.

Ich mache die Türe nur einen Spalt weit auf und schon ist sie hindurchgewetzt. „Na, du musst aber einen Mordshunger ha..."

„**AAAAAAaaaaaaahhhh... oh... mein... Gott... das ... darf doch nicht wahr sein!"**

Vor lauter Entsetzen presse ich meine Hand vor den Mund, taste mich zum Türrahmen zurück. Mir wird schlecht.

Jetzt weiß ich, warum meine Katze so wahnsinnig darauf aus war, in die Küche zu gelangen.

Der Boden ist voller Blutspritzer. Auf dem Küchentisch liegen Gedärme in ihrer schleimig grau-violetten Masse verschlungen. Stetig läuft ein zäher Faden Blut in eine große Schüssel, welcher auf dem Boden steht und fast voll ist. Glasige Augen eines toten Rehs starren mich anklagend an, um sich dann wieder abzuwenden. Das Rotwild ist an den Hinterläufen zusammengebunden, hängt kopfüber an einem der großen schweren Deckenbalken meiner Küche, dreht sich langsam um sich selbst... und blutet aus.

So etwas widerliches habe ich noch nie gesehen und ich stolpere rückwärts in den Empfangsraum zurück.

Schon will ich nochmals schreien, doch dies kann ich mir sparen. Aragorn und Gimli kommen schon schlaftrunken die Treppe hinuntergestolpert.

„Was... was ist denn los, Lady Josephine?"

„Was los ist?", atme ich schwer, presse meine Hand vor den Mund. _Mensch, ich habe noch nichts gegessen. Also, dass Frühstück kann ich mir heute sparen. _„Irgendeiner ist heute Nacht hier eingestiegen und hat... und hat ein... ach, sehen Sie selbst, Sie werden mir ja doch nicht glauben!"

Ich halte denen die Küchentür auf, wende mich ab, erwarte mindestens ebenso einen entsetzten Schrei.

Nichts davon!

„Na, also das ist doch mal ein ganz Kapitaler. An dem werden wir ja lange was zu kauen haben.", ruft Gimli freudig aus, geht an mir vorbei in die Küche hinein. _Habe ich mich gerade verhört?_

„Hervorragend, Legolas! Wo... ist denn unser Elb?", fragt sich derweil Aragorn und anstatt in die Küche zu gehen läuft er hinaus auf den Hof.

Ich glaube, mich trifft gleich der Schlag! Die Katastrophe in meiner Küche waren die Drei? Das ich das Wort „Elb" mal jetzt übergehe, ist nur auf die Situation zu beziehen.

Vorsichtig öffne ich nochmals einen Spalt breit die Küchentüre. Gimli wühlt in den Gedärmen herum, dann holt er aus dem Nirgendwo ein kleines Messer, vergrößert den Schlitz am Bauch des Rehs... ein neuer Sturzwall Blut ergießt sich, schwappt über den Rand der Schüssel.

In dem Augenblick betritt Aragorn in Begleitung von Legolas wieder mein Haus, welcher noch zwei Hasen in der Hand hält, beide tot.

„Josephine, ich erlaube mir, Euch diese Zwei neben dem Reh zu überreichen, ich hoffe, es füllt Eure Speisekammer wieder aufs Neue... als Dank für das vortreffliche Mahl des gestrigen Abends und für Eure Gastfreundschaft!" Damit hält er mir mit einer kleinen Verbeugung das tote Wild hin.

Ich weiß nicht, ob ich ihm jetzt eine runterhauen kann, ob ich schreien soll oder mich lieber doch zu seinen Füßen übergebe... Recht wäre mir jetzt alles!

Doch anstatt die Fassung zu verlieren hole ich ganz tief Luft und flüstere: „Das...", damit weise ich in Richtung Küche, „... waren Sie?"

Er nickt, doch langsam zieht er seine Hand mit den Kaninchen wieder zurück, runzelt die Stirn. Ich muss mich an der Wand abstützen, greife mir an die Stirn. _Himmel, wozu habe ich das verdient?_

„Sind Sie von allen guten Geistern verlassen? Haben Sie noch alle Tassen im Schrank, Mann?" Langsam werde ich lauter, obwohl ich die Kontrolle behalten möchte. Doch es gibt Punkte, an denen man die Beherrschung verlieren darf. Dieser ist einer.

„Was fällt Ihnen ein, in meiner Küche ein totes Reh aufzuhängen?" Wütend funkele ich ihn an, balle die Hände zu Fäusten, gehe langsam auf ihn zu „WIR SIND NICHT MEHR IM MITTELALTER!", schreie ich nun aus voller Kehle. Das hatten nicht einmal die allerschlimmsten launischsten Gäste auf Lager, das übertrifft alles! Legolas wirft Aragorn einen kurzen Blick zu, weicht nach hinten aus.

„Josephine, ich..."

„HALTEN SIE IHREN MUND! Sie wissen gar nicht, was Sie damit angerichtet haben. Was soll ich denn nur mit einem Reh... und... und Hasen? Sie... sie sind wahnsinnig, jawohl!"

„Er wollte Euch nur ein Geschenk, einen Dank und einen Gefallen tun, Josephine.", mischt sich jetzt Aragorn ein.

„Einen Gefallen? EINEN GEFALLEN? Was kann ein Gefallen sein, wenn man bei jemanden ein totes Reh ausbluten lässt?", frage ich in einer schrillen Stimmlage. Dann fällt mir noch etwas anderes ein. „Wo... wo haben Sie es... na, sie wissen schon... erlegt?"

Der Blonde ist so verblüfft, dass er kurz überlegen muss. „Am... am See. An diesem kleinen gefrorenem Weiher an der Lichtung, nicht weit von..."

„FUCK! OH SHIT!", rufe ich verzweifelt. Legolas und Aragorn tauschen sich mehrere irritierte Blicke aus. Mittlerweile ist auch Gimli aus der Küche gekommen, mit einem schnurrendem Ginger im Arm. Blutstropfen kleben noch an den Barthaaren und ich raufe mir die Haare, gehe wütenden Schrittes vor den Dreien auf und ab.

„Das ist noch innerhalb der Jagdverbotzone, innerhalb eines Naturschutzgebietes, welches zur Zeit bewacht wird. Es gibt dort seltene Arten, was weiß ich. Jedenfalls müssen Sie gesehen worden sein!"

„Nein, wurde ich nicht.", entgegnet er mir daraufhin kühl. „Niemand vermag einen Elben bei der Jagd zu sichten... dies können nur wenige.", fügt er noch hinzu und blickt Aragorn kurz an.

Ich lasse mich schwer auf die unterste Stufe der Treppe sinken, weiß nicht, ob ich nun heulen oder lachen soll. „Es... gibt... hier... keine... Elben.", erwidere ich sehr langsam und müde. „Keine Elben... nur Menschen. Elben, Zwerge, Feen... sind alles Märchengestalten."

„WAS?", kommt es nun ungläubig von Legolas und, zu meiner Verwunderung, auch Gimli, zurück. „Bei allem Respekt, Josephine...", röhrt der Kleine los, baut sich vor mir auf und Ginger springt erschrocken aus seinen Armen, „... aber falls ihr es noch nicht bemerkt haben solltet: Vor euch steht ein waschechter Zwerg!"

Die Standuhr in der Bibliothek schlägt laut sieben Uhr morgens. Es wird langsam hell.

Ich stehe auf.

„Raus.", flüstere ich eiskalt.

Verblüfft sehen sich die Drei an. „Was?", flüstert Legolas.

„Ich sagte raus! Verschwinden Sie! Und lassen Sie sich hier NIE WIEDER BLI..."

DINGDONG!

Vier Augenpaare gehen gleichzeitig zur Tür.

„Frau Weber, aufmachen! Hier ist die Forstaufsicht. Es wurde im Bereich des Naturschutzgebietes gewildert. Machen Sie die Tür auf, die Spuren sind frisch und führen zu ihrem Hof!"

Ich beginne am ganzen Leib zu zittern. Aragorn und Legolas sehen mich nur stumm an, Gimli geht schon zur Garderobe, holt sich seine Axt.

Jetzt schlägt es laut gegen die Tür. „FRAU WEBER, MACHEN SIE DIE TÜR AUF!"

„Nach oben.", wispere ich nervös. „Jetzt!" Die Drei verharren noch, sind sich unschlüssig. Legolas sieht aus, als würde er jeden Moment angreifen wollen, Gimli hebt schon seine Axt.

„Machen Sie nur einmal, was ich Ihnen sage und verschwinden Sie nach oben.", flehe ich nun schnell.

„FRAU WEBER!"

„Bitte. Ich bitte Sie!" Fast wollen mir die Tränen kommen.

„FRAU WEBER, AUFMACHEN!"

Wie der Blitz rennen sie leise nach oben und drücken sich ins Dunkel hinein. Ein kurzer Blick genügt... wer sie nicht sehen will, kann sie auch nicht sehen. Bevor ich die Türe nun endlich öffne, schmeiße ich noch schnell meine Winterjacke über Aragorns Waffen. Er hat sie nicht an sich genommen.

„Na endlich!", brummt ein sichtlich durchgefrorener Polizist in einer Art Walduniform und hält mir seinen Ausweis unter die Nase. „Sie wissen, warum wir kommen?"

Stumm schüttel ich meinen Kopf. Was soll ich denen denn auch sagen? Das drei Gestalten, die glauben, Elben und Zwerge zu sein, gewildert haben, da Sie ja keine Ahnung haben können, was überhaupt ein Naturschutzgebiet ist und das ich das nicht mal selber glaube, was ich hier erzähle? Dann kann ich gleich meinen Ruf an den Nagel hängen und die Pension schließen!

„Schmidt, erklären Sie Frau Weber die Sachlage.", brummt der eine Polizist und wirft schon einen Blick über meine Schulter ins Hausinnere. Ein etwas jüngerer Beamte erzählt mir das, was ich schon weiß. Dann weist er hinter sich und gibt den Blick auf dunkle Flecken im Schnee frei. _Legolas, was hast du nur getan?_

„Haben Sie gewildert, Frau Weber?" Ich schüttel den Kopf. Fast muss ich lachen, die Situation ist einfach zu perfide. „Na, dann haben Sie doch bestimmt nichts dagegen, wenn wir uns mal etwas bei Ihnen umsehen?"

„Haben Sie einen Hausdurchsuchungsbef...?"

Fast grinsend hält er mir das Schriftstück unter die Nase, welches meinen Untergang besiegelt und seufzend gebe ich den Weg frei. Wenn Blicke töten könnten, die Drei da oben wären jetzt mausetot. Ich spüre seinen Blick wieder auf mir ruhen, es ist wie am vergangenen Abend, doch jetzt spüre ich etwas anderes als Neugier mit... Sorge! _Mach dir keine Sorgen um mich, Legolas... mach dir langsam Sorgen um dich!_

Aus der Küche kommt ein anerkennendes Pfeifen. „Nun, hier wollte wohl jemand sich einen ganz besonders schmackhaften Sonntagsbraten machen, nicht wahr?", lacht der ältere Polizist und schneidet das Reh vom Balken ab. Ich bringe nur ein gequältes Lächeln zustande.

Das Reh ist aber so schwer, dass er es nicht halten kann, es nach unten fällt, mit dem Kopf zuerst in der Schüssel landet, diese natürlich dadurch umkippt und das ganze Blut sich in meiner Küche verteilt, bis sie davon nur so schwimmt. _Guter Gott, lass es nun vorüber sein!_

„Gottverdammte Sch...", flucht der Polizist, wischt sich seine Stiefel an einem meiner Küchentücher ab, packt das Wild an den Hinterläufen und schleift es bis nach draußen. „Beschlagnahmt!", ruft er mir mit herrischer Stimme zu. _Hey, ich wollte es eh nie haben! _Der blutige Kopf macht eine breite rote Spur durch das ganze Empfangszimmer bis in den Hof, aber das ist mir jetzt auch egal.

„Sie wissen, was auf Wilderei steht, Frau Weber?"

Geistesabwesend schüttele ich den Kopf und halte ihm meine beiden Handgelenke hin. _Solange es einen Kaffee im Gefängnis gibt?_

Doch anstatt mir die Handschellen anzulegen bekomme ich nur wieder einen Zettel unter die Nase gehalten, diesmal von dem jüngeren Beamten namens Schmidt. „Die Anzeige und die Rechnung! Zahlbar innerhalb der nächsten 14 Tage. Sollten Sie das Geld nicht haben oder verweigern Sie die Zahlung, geht die Sache vor Gericht und die Angelegenheit regelt ein Anwalt für Sie, sollten Sie sich keinen leisten können, wird Ihnen einer vom Gericht gestellt. Einen schönen Sonntag noch, Frau Weber!"

„Ach, und noch etwas...", kommt nochmal der ältere Polizist herein und wischt sich die blutigen Hände an einem Taschentuch ab. „... es gibt da noch einige Ungereimtheiten. Erstens: Wie haben sie den Bock hierher gebracht und zweitens: Kann ich mal ihren Waffenschein sehen?"

Jetzt werde ich sauer. Ich habe gerade einen Blick in die Anzeige geworfen... 1500 Euro steht auf Wilderei im Naturschutzgebiet. Das ist selbst für mich eine Stange Geld. Meine Einnahmen sind zwar gut, aber ich muss ja auch alles allein tragen.

„Ich habe es ganz allein hierher geschleift. Auch Frauen können stark sein." Abschätzend sieht er mich an. Der glaubt mir kein Wort! „Hier sind keine Schleifspuren... der Bock wurde getragen.", kontert er leise. „Doch den konnten Sie niemals getragen haben, nicht mal ich alleine schaffe das." Ich beiße mir auf die Unterlippe. Den Jeep kann ich auch nicht anbringen, der liegt im Graben. Und die sind garantiert an ihm vorbeigefahren. „Ich... ich habe es nur bis zum Hof geschliffen, dann getragen." Jetzt bringe ich doch tatsächlich ein gewinnbringendes Lächeln zustande. Nun, es wirkt... erstmal.

Dann kommt mir noch ein brillanter Gedanke. „Und einen Waffenschein habe ich nicht. Seit wann braucht man für einen Bogen einen Waffenschein?"

„Sie... sie haben das Reh mit Pfeil und Bogen erlegt?", prustet der Ältere los. „Wollen Sie mich für dumm verkaufen?"

„Nein, will ich nicht. Ich sage die Wahrheit. Kommen Sie mit!"

Rasch werfe ich noch einmal einen Blick nach oben, doch die Drei verhalten sich ruhig. Gut so! Ich gehe mit den zwei Beamten hinaus und weise auf die Einschüsse. Anerkennend pfeift der ältere Polizist durch die Zähne. „Sauberer Schuss, dass muss ich zugeben.", murmelt er leise. Doch der Jüngere ist völlig aus dem Häuschen.

„COOL! Das ist ja wie beim „Herrn der Ringe. Dort schießen Sie auch alle nur mit Pfeil und Bogen herum." _Was ist denn jetzt mit dem los? Wovon redet der eigentlich?_

„Reiß dich zusammen, Mann. Seit der erste Teil im Kino ist, redest du von nix anderem mehr.", herrscht ihn der Ältere mahnend an. Mir wird langsam kalt. „Meine Herren, darf ich wieder reingehen? Mir ist kalt."

„Jaja, gehen sie nur. Ach, noch etwas..."

Seufzend drehe ich mich wieder herum. „Ja, was denn nun noch?"

„Der Jeep, ist das ihrer, der im Graben steht?" _Ja, natürlich, dass musste ja noch kommen._ „Ja, wissen Sie, mir war gestern während der Fahrt nicht gut, ich musste mich übergeben und fuhr zu weit an die Böschung heran... es war dann etwas zu weit." _Oh Gott, was redest du hier eigentlich für ein Blech?"_

Doch komischerweise kaufen die mir das ab und gehen nicht weiter darauf ein. Wahrscheinlich ist ihnen die Vorstellung unangenehm, sich etwas anzusehen, was Halbverdautes abbekommen hat. Endlich kann ich mich verabschieden, die Männer werfen das tote Wild auf die Ladefläche ihres Jeeps und verlassen rumpelnd meinen Hof.

Wenig später stehe ich unten an der Treppe, beobachte stumm, wie sie einzeln und hastig die Treppe herunterkommen.

"Wer waren diese Männer, Josephine?", fragen mich die Drei. Ich werfe Legolas einen flüchtigen Blick zu, doch seinen Gesichtsausdruck kann ich nicht deuten. „Na, das war die Polizei!" antworte ich genervt. _Was müssen die das überhaupt noch fragen, ist doch sonnenklar, wer das war!_. Als Antwort bekomme ich nur fragende Gesichter. _Na, das ist ja nichts Neues!_

„Wollten diese Männer Ihnen Leid zufügen?", fragt mich da plötzlich Legolas und stellt sich ganz nah an mich heran, examiniert mein Gesicht, als wäre es voller Wunden. „Ne... nein.", stottere ich. „Die... die sorgen doch nur für Recht und Ordnung! Wissen Sie das denn auch nicht?"

Legolas hat immer noch die Hasen in der Hand. Doch anstatt sie mir zu geben, legt er sie sachte auf den kleinen Tisch im Empfangsraum. „Ich wusste nicht, dass ich gewildert habe. Das habe ich in meinem ganzen Leben noch niemals getan. Ich hätte mich Ihnen stellen sollen."

Da fällt mir ein, dass ich doch gar keinen Grund gehabt habe, die Drei zu verstecken. Ich hätte doch Legolas als den Schuldigen den Beamten vorzeigen können. Dann könnte ich jetzt schon die Küche putzen und ich wäre aus der Misere raus. Warum habe ich das nur nicht getan?

Die Antwort kann ich mir nicht mal selber geben! Aber das kann ja jetzt ausgehandelt werden.

Aragorn und Gimli legen sich schon langsam ihre Waffen an. Dabei wird kein Wort gesprochen und ich falte theatralisch langsam die Anzeige auseinander.

„Ich bekomme noch 1500 Euro von Ihnen." Meine Stimme ist genüsslich schwer, triefend vor Hochmut. „Außerdem noch das Geld für die eine Nacht, ihre Personalien und ihre Versicherungsdaten, wegen dem Jeep. Ich nehme nicht an, dass sie alles allein tragen wollen, Legolas? Vielleicht sollten Sie dies erstmal unter sich aus machen?"

Ich knalle die Anzeige neben die Hasen auf den Tisch und warte mit verschränkten Armen vor der Brust auf ihre Antwort.

Die Drei sehen sich stumm an, dann greift jeder in sein Oberteil hinein und holt etwas heraus, legen es neben die Hasen auf den Tisch. „Das ist alles, was wir haben.", beginnt Legolas. Sein Ton ist kalt, trocken. Irgendwie aber auch enttäuscht und fassungslos.

Ich nehme eine Münze hoch, halte sie in das dämmerige Morgenlicht. „Was ist das hier? Spielgeld?" Die Münze ist schwer, silbern und glänzt. Aber diese Zeichen habe ich noch niemals gesehen. _Sehen fast aus wie Runen._

„Beim Barte meiner Mutter! DAS IST MITHRIL!" , platzt Gimli förmlich. Schäumend vor Rage baut er sich vor mir auf. „Das ist feinstes Mithril aus den Minen Morias! Etwas besseres findet Ihr weit und breit nicht!"

„Mehr haben Sie nicht?", erwidere ich leise. _Wenn die jetzt die Köpfe schütteln, rufe ich die Polizei!_

„Es tut uns leid, Josephine. Wir gaben Euch alles, was wir an Besitz haben.", antwortet Aragorn und schüttelt dabei mit einer traurigen Miene seinen Kopf.

Ein kaltes Lächeln umspielt meine Lippen. „Dann nehmen Sie jetzt bitte für einen Moment im Esszimmer Platz. Ich... werde sofort wieder bei Ihnen sein.", flüstere ich. Ich wollte es eigentlich ganz normal klingen lassen, aber das habe ich dann doch nicht geschafft. Egal jetzt.

Legolas wirft Aragorn einen raschen Blick zu, während ich mich abwende und raschen Schrittes in die Bibliothek zum Telefon laufe. _110, 110, dass ist die Nummer der Polizei. Hoffentlich kommen die auch Sonntags früh..., _überlege ich hastig und nehme den Hörer ab.


	3. Chapter 3

**There... and back?**

Authors note: Orte und Straßen, die hier genannt werden sind meiner Fantasie entsprungen. Sollte es eine gewisse Wiedererkennung in den Orten geben, so basiert diese Tatsache auf rein zufällige Begebenheiten. Das mache ich deshalb, dass diese Story deutschlandweit generalisiert werden kann. Es könnte also überall stattfinden... :-)

Noch ein herzliches Danke an alle lieben Leser, die ihre Zeit opfern, mir Kritiken zu hinterlassen. Ich freue mich, dass es jemanden gibt, dessen Nerv ich anscheinend mit der Story getroffen zu haben scheine, im positiven wie auch im negativen Sinne. Dicken Knuddler deshalb an **Seelenspiel, Celebne, bibi, Aya, Takaya.JD, niah luna, eo-chan, Elbendrache, Marie Joana, Tanja** und an all die Leser, die auch im Stillen an der Geschichte ihre Freude haben...

Aber jetzt erstmal: **„ENJOY!"** :-)

**Kapitel**

_Die halten mich wohl hier alle für total bescheuert..., _denke ich, als ich hastig die Nummer eingebe, mich dabei verwähle und still fluchend nochmals wähle. _Bis jetzt war es ja noch fast... lustig... aber die hatten die ganze Zeit keinen müden Cent in der Tasche. Und wussten ganz genau, dass die mich nie bezahlen können!_, schimpfe ich innerlich weiter und warte gespannt, als das erste Freizeichen ertönt.

Da legt sich seine Hand leicht auf meine Hand, die den Hörer hält. Ich friere in jeder Bewegung förmlich ein, als sich seine andere Hand auf meine Schulter legt und der Druck seiner Hand auf jener, welche den Hörer hält, sich noch etwas verstärkt.

Ich habe schon vergessen, wie man Luft holt. Starr richtet sich mein Blick geradeaus. Nicht einmal knackte der Holzfußboden. Ich habe ihn nicht hereinkommen hören. Und auch jetzt spricht er kein Wort. Doch bei dieser Nähe muss nicht mehr gesprochen werden.

„**Polizeidienststelle, Hehrfurt am Apparat, Sie wünschen?"**

Hauchzart geistert sein Atem über meinen Nacken. „Was tut Ihr da?", wispert er gegen meine Schulter.

„**Hallo? Bitte sprechen Sie!"**

Sein Daumen kreist leicht über die Haut meiner Schulter. Ich kann nichts sagen. Ich kann nichts denken. Ich fühle nur, wie er sich hinter mir anspannt, den Atem verhält.

„**Hallo? Hören Sie mich?"**

„Wir werden gehen, Josephine. Niemals mehr... werden wir Euch belästigen."

Wie in Zeitlupe schwingt das große Pendel der Standuhr, laut verhallt einmal der tiefe Gong der Uhr durch die stille Bibliothek. Es ist Sonntag morgen, halb acht, als in dem verhallendem Ton seine Fingerspitzen an meinem Hals nach oben wandern und hauchzart meine Wange berühren.

„Sagt bitte nichts...in Eure...Sprechmontur. Wir werden gehen!"

„**Ist es Ihnen nicht möglich zu sprechen? Sind sie am Sprechen gehindert, so geben Sie andere Geräusche von sich. Versuchen Sie es! Wir verfolgen diese Nummer zurück. Hallo!"**

Langsam sinkt der Hörer hinab, weit entfernt und wie durch Watte vernehme ich die Stimmen, die versuchen, mit mir noch Kontakt aufzunehmen. Ich wende langsam mein Gesicht, lehne es unbewusst in seine Hand hinein. Waldduft umfängt mich, Holz und Tanne halten Einzug in meine Bibliothek, tief atme ich ein. Seine Hand verlässt meine Wange, sinkt nach unten und hauchzart berührt seine Nase mein Haar. Laut höre ich seinen Atem an meinem Ohr, als meine Fingerspitzen die seinigen berühren.

„Josephine..."

Da rutscht mir das Telefon aus der Hand, knallt auf das Parkett, zerreist die Stille unbarmherzig. Sofort zieht er sich zurück. Ich muss einige Male blinzeln, beuge mich langsam herunter, hebe das Telefon auf, probiere umständlich, ob es kaputt ist, aber das Signal kommt und wie in Zeitlupe lege ich das Telefon auf den Tisch.

Alles ist wieder so, wie es zuvor war. Der kalte Wintermorgen schickt seine ersten Sonnenstrahlen und der süßlich-metallene Geruch nach Blut trifft wieder meine Nasenflügel, als ich mich umdrehe und ihn ansehe.

„Ja...", krächze ich leise. _Verdammt, wo ist nur meine Stimme hin?_ „... ja, gehen Sie." Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen stehe ich in der Bibliothek, weise mit meinem Arm in Richtung Ausgangstür. Nur schemenhaft erkenne ich Aragorn und Gimli im Türrahmen stehen. Ich bin zu keinem Schritt fähig, nur mein Finger zeigt Ihnen den Weg.

Als Letzter geht er, dreht sich nicht noch einmal herum. Leise fällt die Tür ins Schloss. Ich stehe immer noch in der Bibliothek, nur mein Arm sinkt langsam nach unten. Ginger streicht schnurrend um meine Beine, doch wie im Rausch verfolge ich ihre Gestalten, die über den Hof laufen, durchs Tor hinaus und im Wald verschwinden. Es beginnt soeben mit schneien.

Es schneit immer noch stark, als ich lange Zeit später die Küche gesäubert habe und im letzten Zimmer meiner drei letzten Gäste angelangt bin. Doch in diesem Zimmer habe ich nichts zu tun. Legolas scheint es überhaupt nicht bewohnt zu haben. Das Bett hat er nicht angerührt, nur ein Handtuch muss ich wechseln.

Ich scheue mich davor, es zu lüften. Zart hängt noch ein lieblicher Duft von Wald und frischem Holz zwischen den Wänden. Den will ich mir behalten.

Gegen Mittag kommt die Polizei. Ich erkläre denen, dass der Anruf ein Versehen war, und es nicht mehr vorkommt. Sie kaufen mir das ab, wollen wahrscheinlich auch noch ihren Sonntag genießen und rücken wieder ab.

Im Haus ist es so still... ich habe das noch niemals bemerkt, wenn ich zuvor allein war. Da läuft auch immer das Radio oder der Fernseher, ich habe immer Geräusche um mich herum. Heute habe ich diese Geräte noch kein einziges Mal angemacht.

Es dämmert bereits, als ich wieder auf der untersten Stufe sitze und langsam eins von ihren silbrigen Geldstücken in der Hand drehe und wiege. _Was die jetzt wohl machen? Wo werden die jetzt sein?_

Doch als ich das fremde Geld ansehe, versteinert sich wieder meine Miene etwas. „EGAL!", rufe ich laut aus.

Es hallt gespenstisch bis in die leeren Zimmer hinein.

Ich fühle mich schlecht. Ich fühle, ich habe die falsche Entscheidung getroffen. Ich hätte sie nicht fortlassen sollen. Doch jetzt ist es zu spät...jetzt weiß ich auch, warum ich den ganzen Tag das Haus so still gelassen habe.

Um das Klopfen zu hören...

Ich knalle das Geldstück auf das kleine Tischchen und gehe zum Telefon, wähle die Nummer eines guten Freundes mit einer Kfz-Werkstatt. Nach einigen Klingeln hebt er ab. „Hey Bob, ich brauche deine Hilfe. Ich brauche einen Leihwagen, der Jeep ist Schrott, er muss in die Werkstatt, kannst du was arrangieren?"

„Aber klar doch, Süße. Wie hast du denn das geschafft?"

„Ach frag lieber nicht, ich habe einfach nicht aufgepasst, na du weißt ja,..."

Lang und breit erkläre ich ihm ungefähr dasselbe, was ich schon am frühen Morgen den Polizisten erklärt habe, dann vereinbaren wir uns auf den morgigen Tag. Ich hänge ein.

Ich ziehe meine Winterjacke an, laufe langsam über den Hof, Ginger folgt mir. „Du wirst mir morgen früh wohl oder übel Schneeschaufeln helfen müssen.", lache ich sie an. Doch das Lachen klingt nicht echt. Als ich durch das Tor trete und den Weg zum Jeep einschlage, suchen meine Augen unbewusst nach ihren Fußspuren.

Doch der Schnee ist viel zu hoch und tief. Es schneit jetzt immer noch mächtig, ich kann kaum die Hand vor Augen sehen.

Ich muss schlucken, als ich vor meinem Jeep stehe. Er ist zwar dick eingeschneit, doch deutlich erkenne ich noch den tiefen Einschlag von Gimlis Axt, fahre fast zärtlich den Spalt mit den Fingern nach. Mein Blick fällt auf das Loch in meiner Seitenscheibe, in welche Legolas Pfeil eingeschlagen hat.

_Die wollten dich nur schützen!_

Mich schaudert, als ich meine paar Habseligkeiten heraushole und mich nochmals suchend umblicke.

Das Schneetreiben nimmt nochmals an Stärke zu. _Hoffentlich seit ihr wohlauf!_

An diesem Abend hocke ich vor dem kalten Kamin und trinke die letzten Tropfen des Rotweines vom gestrigen Abend. Später ertappe ich mich nochmals dabei, draußen am Tor zu stehen und nach ihnen Ausschau zu halten.

Aber sie kommen nicht!

Schon habe ich vergessen, was in den letzten knapp 24 Stunden alles vorgefallen war. Der Jeep... der Streit am Abend... das Reh... das Geld... _... nun ja, Ginger hat sich gefreut. Den ganzen Tag über nur Innereien zu fressen. _

Ich will nur noch, dass es Ihnen gut geht. Wenigstens haben Sie die Hasen mitgenommen. Ich gab denen ja nicht mal Frühstück.

Als ich wieder in meiner Küche stehe und den Rest meines Abendbrotes wegräume, muss ich laut seufzen. Ich will nicht, dass sie wiederkommen!_...ich will nur noch einmal seine Fingerspitzen spüren, seinen Atem..._

Natürlich will ich, dass sie wiederkommen!

Ich lasse eine Kerze im Fenster neben der Eingangstüre die Nacht über brennen.

Als ich am nächsten Morgen den niedergebrannten Kerzenstummel sehe, muss ich aufseufzen. Sie kamen nicht zurück!

Gramerfüllt schaufele ich die Berge von Schnee von meinem Hof, schaffe nur einen schmalen Weg und habe allein damit 2 Stunden zu tun. Es hat die ganze Nacht ununterbrochen geschneit. Wer überlebt solch eine Nacht draußen im Wald?

Bob ist gegen Mittag da, schleppt meinen Jeep ab und bringt mich zu seiner Werkstatt. Glücklicherweise kann er mir innerhalb weniger Stunden einen neuen Jeep gleichen Typs als Ersatzwagen besorgen. Ohne dieses Allroundtalent wäre ich in meinem Wald völlig aufgeschmissen, vor allem bei diesem Wetter.

Hastig verabschiede ich mich... ich habe es sehr eilig, wieder nach Hause zu kommen. Doch als sich die Räder des Jeeps durch den tiefen Schnee meines Hofes graben, lasse ich enttäuscht die Schultern hängen.

Niemand war hier während meiner Abwesenheit. Niemand ist gekommen!

Und so vergeht auch der Montag still und leise und ich bin mir gewiss, die Drei muss ich aus meinem Gedächtnis verbannen. Am Abend ziehe ich mir einen besonderen Uraltschinken im Fernsehen rein, Ginger liegt als Kugel dabei in meinem Schoß.

Ich habe keine Hoffnung mehr, doch auch diese Nacht brennt wieder eine Kerze im Fenster neben der Tür...

... und brennt vergebens.

Doch am Dienstagmorgen bin ich schon etwas besser drauf, als am Montag. Sei es, dass es nicht mehr geschneit hat letzte Nacht und ich nur etwas Schnee wegfegen muss, sei es, dass die Sonne ein paar Strahlen schickt, sei es, dass ich etwas länger geschlafen habe als sonst.

Ich weiß es nicht. Ich nehme meinen Einkaufskorb, schließe meine Türe ab und schwinge mich in meinen Jeep.

Ich muss wieder etwas einkaufen gehen und so rumpele ich auf meinem Weg hinaus aus dem Wald, biege auf die Landstraße ein und wechsele dann alsbald auf die Schnellstraße, die mich in den nächsten größeren Ort bringt. Ich war schon lange nicht mehr in der Stadt. Das Radio dudelt einen meiner Lieblingshits, ich flöte leise vor mich hin und flirte an der Ampel mit einem jungen Burschen, der auf der Nebenspur steht.

Rot wechselt zu Rot-Gelb.

Rot-Gelb wechselt zu Grün!

Der Bursche neben mir braust voll los, hinter ihm folgen mehrere Autos. Wenige Sekunden später ertönt hinter mir ein Hupkonzert und die Fahrer hinter mir weichen unter Beschimpfungen meinerseits auf die Nebenspur aus, um an mir vorbeizukommen.

Ich bekomme das alles nicht mit.

Alles, was um mich herum passiert, bekomme ich nicht mit.

Das einzige, was ich groß und deutlich vor mir sehe, ist eine riesengroße Reklametafel für Kinowerbung. Darauf ist ein junger Mann mit Wuschelkopf zu sehen, der einem mit großen blauen Augen ansieht. Vor ihm sind so etwas wie Reiter zu erkennen, doch hinter ihm sind zehn unbekannte Personen, von denen ich aber drei sehr gut erkenne.

Aragorn, wie er sein Schwert hebt... Gimli, die Axt schwingend und Legolas... einen Pfeil abfeuernd.

Ich blinzele, reibe mir die Augen. „Der Herr der Ringe – Die Gefährten.", murmele ich vor mich hin. Dann wechselt die Reklametafel... es ist ein Rollbild und ich erwache aus meiner Trance, höre jetzt überdeutlich das Hupkonzert hinter und neben mir. Erschrocken ramme ich den Vorwärtsgang rein, bemerke noch im Losfahren, wie die Ampel von Gelb auf Rot umschaltet und ich trete voll auf das Gas. Doch die Kreuzung bleibt noch leer und ich lasse meinen Jeep in einer Nebenstraße buchstäblich fallen, steige aus, laufe die Straße zurück auf die Kreuzung.

Ich habe mich nicht getäuscht. Überdeutlich sehe ich die Drei vor mir, hier nun überlebensgroß auf eine Wand projiziert. Sie sehen haargenau aus wie die Drei, welche vor ein paar Nächten noch bei mir gewohnt hatten. Dann fällt mir der Waldbeamte wieder ein. _„COOL. Das ist ja wie beim „Herr der Ringe." Da schießen sie auch alle nur mit Pfeil und Bogen."_

„Kino... ich brauche ein Kino!", murmele ich vor mich hin, springe ins Auto, fahre ziellos, bis mir das Große im Stadtzentrum einfällt und ich dorthin fahre. Als ich dort ankomme, stehe ich vor versperrten Türen. Ich muss aber so verzweifelt aussehen, da mich eine Frau anspricht, die wohl so im mittleren Alter steht.

„Die Kinos machen doch erst gegen 10 Uhr auf." Es ist 8.30 Uhr.

„Kennen Sie... kennen Sie den Film „Herr der Ringe – Die Gefährten"?", sprudelt es sofort aus mir heraus. Die Frau lacht auf. „Aber natürlich. Schon dreimal gesehen. Wer die Bücher kennt, muss doch auch in die Filme rein."

„Bücher?", flüstere ich. Die Frau schüttelt missbilligend den Kopf. „Tolkien nicht kennen, aber in die Filme wollen, jaja!", rümpft sie die Nase und geht weg.

„Es gibt aber Bücher dazu.", flüstere ich, renne zurück zu meinem Jeep. Als ich beim Losfahren einen kurzen Blick in den Rückspiegel werfe, strahlt mich ein entspanntes Gesicht an. Ich lache laut auf, als ich im vollen Schwung und quietschenden Reifen auf der Straße wende und weiter in Richtung Stadtzentrum brause. „ES GIBT ABER BÜCHER!", jubele ich laut.

Doch noch muss ich mich gedulden. Die Buchläden, machen wie alle anderen Geschäfte im Stadtzentrum, erst um halb 10 Uhr auf. Also wende ich mich vorerst an die kleineren Geschäfte, kaufe Obst und Gemüse, schlendere gemütlich durch einen Supermarkt, dabei immer wieder auf die Uhr sehend. Kurz vor halb 10 Uhr stehe ich, angespannt wie eine Feder, vor dem großen „Haus des Buches" mitten in der Stadt.

10 Minuten später liegen alle drei Bände von J.R.R.Tolkien auf meinem Beifahrersitz und ich verlasse die Stadt, fahre im zügigen Tempo zurück. Die Straßen sind gut bearbeitet und gestreut, ich brauche nicht länger als eine halbe Stunde nach Hause.

Zuhause renne ich in meine Küche, koche mir eine extra kräftige Schokolade. _Das wolltest du schon am Samstagabend machen. Nun gut, nur die Lektüre hat sich geändert._, schmunzele ich und mache es mir auf der Couch bequem.

Die Stunden fliegen dahin, der Zeiger rückt unverwandt, der Tag wandelt sich zum Abend, aus Abend wird Nacht! Nach zirka sieben Stunden lege ich „Die Rückkehr des Königs" aus den Händen und bin total aufgewühlt.

Ich habe den ganzen Tag nichts mehr gegessen und müsste jetzt auch eigentlich hungrig sein, aber ich habe einfach keinen Hunger, zu durcheinander bin ich.

Ich trete ans Fenster, blicke hinaus in die dunkle Nacht, hinüber zu meinem Jeep. _Soll ich sie jetzt suchen gehen? Ich würde die ganze Nacht unterwegs sein. Wo könnten sie hingegangen sein? Wo geht man hin, wenn man aus einer fremden Welt kommt und sich nicht auskennt?_, schießt es mir durch den Kopf.

Ich bin sauer und wütend auf mich. Die haben doch die ganze Zeit die Wahrheit gesagt... alles macht jetzt Sinn! Und ich habe die ganze Zeit Augen und Ohren verschlossen! Wie kann man nur so blind sein?

Ich schlüpfe hastig in meine Winterjacke, sprinte zu meinem Jeep, rase fast in die Innenstadt hinein.

An der Kinokasse muss ich den Kartenverkäufer mit einem 50-Euro-Schein überreden, dass er mich noch in den Film rein lässt, der schon über eine Stunde läuft. Ich betrete den Kinosaal und bleibe wie angewurzelt auf der Treppe stehen.

Die Gefährten kämpfen gerade gegen den Bergtroll. „Moria...", entschlüpft es mir leise und ich sinke auf die Stufen nieder, als wenig später Gandalf mit dem Balrog kämpft und ich die Tränen von Legolas sehe.

Ich bin nicht die Einzige im Kino, die in diesem Augenblick zum Taschentuch greifen muss...

Der Rest des Films geht viel zu schnell vorüber. Ich bleibe noch auf der Treppe sitzen, die Besucher gehen an mir vorbei, während die Schrift hochzieht und Enya ihr wundervolles Lied singt.

_Ich habe sie gehen lassen..._

„**Mama, hast du Legolas gesehen... oh, Mama, der sieht ja so fantastisch aus!" „Ja, mein Schatz, wir gehen morgen nochmal..."**

_Und ich habe sie gehen lassen..._

„**Und, was hat dir am besten gefallen... Frodo... Legolas?" „Ach weißt du, alles und... Legolas!"**

_Und ich habe sie gehen lassen..._

„**Aber Aragorn war auch nicht schlecht..." „Nee, die langen blonden Haare und erst seine AUGEN!"**

_Ich habe IHN GEHEN LASSEN!_, schreit es in mir auf. Schwerfällig erhebe ich mich und gehe aus dem nunmehr leeren Kinosaal heraus.

Wie fühlt man sich, wenn man weiß, dass man den wohl größten Fehler in seinem Leben gemacht hat?

Man fühlt sich leer! Man fühlt sich nutzlos, überflüssig, als Ballast der Welt.

Trüb schicken die Laternen flackernd ihr Licht auf die nun schon menschenleeren Straßen: Schnee kommt wieder auf, Wind wirbelt zarte Flocken vor meinen Scheinwerfern her, als ich meinen Weg nach Hause fahre.

Aber ich bleibe diesmal wach, bin viel zu aufgewühlt zum schlafen. Kurz gehe ich in Legolas Zimmer hinauf... aber sein Duft ist weg, verblasst!

_Naja, hätte mich auch gewundert... das hast du eben nicht verdient._

Die Kerze lasse ich diese Nacht aus, stelle mich dafür selber ans Fenster, wache über meinen Hof. Sie kommen auch diese Nacht nicht zurück.

Und wieder bricht ein grauer Wintermorgen an. Langsam schütte ich Wasser in die Kaffeemaschine hinein. „Jetzt aber einen ordentlichen!", seufze ich müde und Ginger streicht mir wieder schnurrend um die Beine. Es ist so wie immer. Sogar das Radio dudelt leise nebenher und ich genieße meinen Kaffee, bevor ich abermals Schnee schippen gehen kann.

„...Summer of 69...", summe ich leise, schlürfe genießerisch meinen Kaffee und schließe die Augen zu Brian Adams Hit. _Was für ein Zufall!_

„Und hier eine Sondermeldung auf Radio MW: Man kann es kaum glauben, aber mitten in der Woche und dazu noch früh gibt es Betrunkene oder Verwirrte, die mitten auf der Fahrbahn laufen. Es wurden drei außergewöhnlich komisch gekleidete Gestalten auf der B 169 zwischen Naundorf und Heubach gesichtet, welche zudem auch noch mit komischen Gegenständen herumzicken. Der Eine trägt sogar sowas wie ein Schwert, der Andere..."

Den Rest höre ich mir bereits in meinem Jeep an. Während ich mit Vollgas zur Landstraße hinunterbrettere, versuche ich nebenbei noch meine Winterjacke anzuziehen, cool zu bleiben und nicht allzu sehr zu grinsen.

Ich kann es kaum glauben... die Drei waren die ganze Zeit nie mehr als 5km von mir entfernt! Ich muss vor Freude lachen und schalte das Radio auf volle Lautstärke, als ich auf die B 169 einbiege und Vollgas gebe...


	4. Chapter 4

**There... and back?**

Disclaimer: Den habe ich bis jetzt ja auch vergessen. Schlimm ist das, wenn man alt wird:-)

Alles gehört J.R.R.Tolkien! Mir gehört nichts von alledem, ich verdiene auch kein Geld... aber sollte ich mal meinem Sohn ein Schwesterchen schenken, dann wird es eine Josephine:-)

Authors note: Vielen herzlichen Dank für die feedbacks. Wenn wieder Rechtschreibfehler auftreten sollten, so bitte, wenn möglich, gleich mit Textstelle angeben. Ich habe zwar gerade meinen Deutsch-Leistungskurs mit Abitur abgeschlossen, aber hey... man kann immer etwas dazulernen:-)

Ich bin die Letzte, die dazu „Nein! Kann schon alles!" sagen würde. Einige wird es freuen, dass ich „Mylady" in „Frau" und „Herrin" umgewandelt habe. Es liest sich wirklich eindeutig besser und ich danke nochmal denjenigen, die mich darauf gebracht haben. :-)

Und nun: „ENJOY!"

**Kapitel**

Zum Glück dämmert es erst und bisher sind nur wenige Leute zur Arbeit unterwegs. Voller Angst, dass sie sich trotzdem nicht lange auf der Straße aufhalten werden, trete ich nochmal auf das Gas, rase mit mindestens 70 Sachen durch eine geschlossene Ortschaft.

**FLASH!**

„Na klar, dass musste ja sein!", rufe ich erregt, nachdem mich eine Radarfalle für immer und ewig auf ihre Fotorolle gebannt hat. Ich bin soeben durch eine 30-iger Zone gerauscht, aber in diesem Moment kümmert es mich nur kurz, dass ich bestimmt bald laufen muss. Als ich aus der Ortschaft raus bin, gebe ich schon wieder Vollgas.

Als ich über den nächsten Hügel fahre, sehe ich sie. Sie haben die Kapuzen ihrer Umhänge tief ins Gesicht gezogen, stehen dicht an dicht gedrängt auf dem gefrorenen Asphalt, mitten in der Mitte. Die wenigen Autos, die an ihnen vorbeifahren hupen kräftig, manche geben Lichtsignale. Jedes Mal zucken die Drei zusammen, rücken noch enger zusammen, nur Gimli droht halbherzig mit seiner Axt.

Ich fahre langsam an ihnen vorbei, Aragorn lugt unter seiner Kapuze hervor, aber sein Gesicht gibt kein Signal der Erkennung meiner. Ich gebe nochmal kurz Gas, lenke beim Bremsen voll ein und stelle mich quer, mitten auf die Straße, schalte das Radio ab, lasse den Motor laufen und die Warnblinkanlage an.

Beim Rausspringen schreie ich laut: „Los, steigen Sie schnell ein!", dann renne ich um mein Auto herum, reiße alle Türen auf, achte nicht auf die Autoschlange, die sich ob des Hindernisses in Form meines Jeeps bildet. Als ich um die Kühlerhaube renne, sehe ich, dass die Drei immer noch wie angewurzelt dastehen und keine Anstalten machen, sich zu mir zu bewegen.

Hinter meinem Jeep ertönt nun ein Hupkonzert, vor mir staut es sich auch schon langsam. Aber ich habe mich nicht umsonst quergestellt... ich will nicht, dass ein unachtsamer Autofahrer sie vielleicht streift und mitreißt.

Schnell gehe ich auf sie zu, sehe jedem kurz ins Gesicht. Ihre Kapuzen sind so tief ins Gesicht gezogen, dass ich ihre Augen nur erahnen kann. Doch was ich gegen das Schneegestöber erkennen kann, bricht mir fast das Herz. Dunkle Schatten unter geröteten Augen, ihre Wangen sind fahl, die Haut verschmutzt und als ich Aragorns Hand ergreife ist diese eiskalt. Ein Zittern geht durch ihre Körper. Selbst Legolas, der eigentlich gegen die Kälte weitestgehend immun sein müsste, friert leicht.

Die Drei stehen eindeutig unter Schock, reagieren nur langsam und zögernd auf meine Anwesenheit.

Ich habe mir schon vorgenommen, so einfühlsam wie nur irgend möglich auf sie einzuwirken. Nun, bei Schneegestöber, nervenden Autofahrern und einer Kälte von mindestens Minus 5 Grad Celsius ist dieses Vorhaben leider etwas problematisch.

Schon ist der erste Autofahrer ausgestiegen, kommt langsam auf uns zu. „Hätten Sie wohl mal die Güte, die Straße frei zu machen? Manche halten ihr Meeting nun mal nicht auf der Straße, sondern in Büroräumen ab!", motzt er mich auch schon an.

Ich beachte ihn gar nicht...

„Frau... Josephine?", kommt es von Gimli leise und hustend. Ich knie mich sofort vor ihm nieder, ergreife seine kleine Hand. „Ja, Gimli, ich bin es. Ich nehme Sie jetzt mit! Ich bringe Sie jetzt weg von hier.", antworte ich so freundlich wie nur irgend möglich. „Herrin...", antwortet er mir leise, aber glücklich.

Aragorn lächelt auch, Legolas hat seine Kapuze ein Stück hochgeschoben, sieht mich mit großen Augen an.

Der fremde Mann wirft entnervt die Hände in die Luft, geht wieder zurück zu seinem Auto, greift zu seinem Handy.

„Bitte kommen Sie jetzt. Es wird alles gut!", versichere ich nochmal, dann nehme ich einen von ihnen einfach an die Hand, ziehe sie damit alle zum Auto. Sie zögern, wissen nicht wie man einsteigt, überwinden dann aber doch ihre Scheu und versuchen, alle auf einmal hinten einzusteigen. Rasch greife ich mir den Letzten, ziehe ihn um das Auto herum und bedeute ihm, sich auf den Beifahrersitz zu setzen.

Aragorn klettert mit dem Kopf zuerst hinein und hat folgerichtig Mühe, sich zurechtzufinden. Ich lasse ihn mit sich beschäftigt, renne wieder herum und versuche noch irgendwie den Bogen von Legolas ohne große Schäden ins Auto zu bekommen.

Er passt aber nicht mit auf die Rückbank und so will ich ihn schon in den Kofferraum stecken, doch er lässt ihn nicht los. „Legolas, ich nehme ihn Euch nicht weg, bitte lassen Sie los, ich will ihn woanders verstauen, er passt hier nicht hinein, ich..."

Doch dann weiten sich meine Augen. In dem Metalliclack meiner Türe flackert einmal kurz ein Schimmer von Blaulicht auf. _Oh nein, nicht die schon wieder. Nur einmal bitte nicht!_ Sie sind zwar noch weit entfernt, aber ich habe wirklich Grund, hektisch zu werden. Wie soll ich der Polizei drei Fremde ohne Personalausweis erklären? Es gibt nur eines: Flucht! Mit einem entschuldigenden Blick entwende ich Legolas den Bogen rasch und lege ihn sehr vorsichtig in den Kofferraum, dann knalle ich alle Türen zu, springe rein und gebe Gas.

Schnell löst sich die Autoschlange hinter mir auf, da ich zügig fahre. Als ich den Hügel passiere kommt die Polizei gerade über den Hügel gefahren, doch der Verkehr ist schon wieder flüssig und sie fahren an der Stelle weiter, an welcher soeben noch die Drei gestanden hatten. _3 Streifenwagen schicken die, was für ein Nonsens. Aber es war Rettung in letzter Sekunde!_

Ich bin ein klein wenig stolz auf mich, dass ich es noch vor der Polizei geschafft habe und blicke triumphierend zu Aragorn rüber. Dieser ist grün im Gesicht, klammert sich verzweifelt an seinem Schwert fest, seine andere Hand wandert nach Halt suchend ziellos umher, legt sich plötzlich auf die Handbremse.

„NICHT!", rufe ich erschrocken und schlage seine Hand weg, doch bereue das augenblicklich. Durch den Schreck komme ich etwas aus der Spur, muss ein kleines Manöver einlegen, um wieder geradeaus zu fahren und nicht im Graben zu landen. Den Jeep beutelt es durch seine Kopflastigkeit hin und her.

Erleichtert atme ich tief aus, doch ein kurzer Blick in den Rückspiegel belehrt mich eines Besseren...

Gimli presst eine Hand an die Fensterscheibe, die andere verkrampft sich in Legolas Umhang. Der Zwerg wird immer kleiner und quetscht sich tiefer in die Rücklehne hinein, flucht dabei leise in einer Sprache, die ich natürlich nicht verstehe Der Elb hat die Augen geschlossen, seine Lippen bewegen sich bebend. Er ist kalkweiß im Gesicht.

_Oh Gott..._, durchfährt mich siedendheiß ein Gedanke, _... die kotzen mir hier gleich das Auto voll._

Ganz schnell setze ich den Blinker, fahre rechts in eine kleine Einbuchtung und bleibe stehen.

Ich lehne mich nach hinten, streichele Gimli und Legolas kurz über die Hand. Ein prüfender Blick zu Aragorn, sagt mir, dass er sich etwas mehr unter Kontrolle hat. Er klammert sich zwar jetzt noch bei Stillstand des Wagens an den Türgriff, aber es scheint ihm doch noch etwas besser zu gehen, als meinen Gästen auf der Rückbank.

„Legolas, Gimli...", fange ich leise an „... es wird alles gut. Sie befinden sich jetzt in meinem Auto und ich weiß... alles ist fremd für Sie... aber ich kann Ihnen versichern, alles, was hier drin...", damit wende ich mich auch an Aragorn, „... und draußen vor sich geht, hat seine Richtigkeit. Alles, was hier passiert, ist völlig normal. Sie brauchen keine Angst zu haben."

Der Elb öffnet seine Augen, blickt mich unsicher an, sagt aber nichts. Gimli´s Augen bleiben geweitet und er presst sich immer noch vehement in die Rücklehne hinein. Erst jetzt bemerke ich, dass er nicht ordentlich sitzt, sondern hockt. Er muss förmlich auf die Rückbank gekrabbelt sein... mit dreckigen schweren Stiefeln.

„Gimli... es wird alles gut." Meine Stimme ist so samtig wie Honig und ich lächele die ganze Zeit. „ Aber bitte... nehmen Sie erstmal die Füße hinunter. So können Sie doch gar nicht sitzen. Sehen Sie, wie ich dasitze!" Er lehnt sich vor um mich sitzen zu sehen, dann nickt er langsam und umständlich entwirrt er seine kurzen stämmigen Beine. Legolas hilft ihm mehr schlecht als recht und bald sitzt der kleine Mann ordnungsgemäß. Ein kleines Lächeln umspielt seinen Bart und ich strahle zurück.

„Aragorn...", jetzt streichele ich dem Mann die Schulter seiner heruntergekommenen Waldläuferkleidung und ich erinnere mich sofort an den Film, wie toll ich das Kostüm dort fand, „... lassen Sie doch den Türgriff los."

„Aber... aber... wenn euer... Gefährt wieder anspringt und losrennt? Ich kann mich mit den Knien hier nirgendwo festhalten, hier ist kein Sattel und..."

Bald hätte ich laut losgelacht, aber ich verkneife mir das. „Das Auto...", beginne ich langsam und komme mir mittlerweile wie eine Pädagogin vor, „... reagiert... also fährt... nur auf meinen Befehl. Ich steuere dieses... Gefährt per Hand und Fuß, sehen Sie?" Dabei fällt mir ein, dass sie das Auto ja bislang noch als Ungeheuer und als lebendiges Objekt betrachten müssen und ich ändere meine Taktik etwas. „ Das Auto macht nur das, was ich will."

Das scheint sie etwas zu beruhigen, denn Gimli und Legolas lehnen sich etwas zurück.

„Versuchen Sie sich etwas zu entspannen...", wende ich mich nochmals an alle Drei, während ich Aragorns Hände langsam vom Türgriff löse. „Setzen Sie sich so bequem wie Sie nur möchten und sehen Sie aus dem Fenster. Sehen Sie?"

Ich weise nach links aus meinem Fenster hinaus und zeige auf ein paar fahrende Autos. „Alles Autos, geführt und gesteuert von uns Menschen. Wir haben die Autos gebaut und wir steuern sie. Nichts kann passieren.", schließe ich mit meiner immer noch zuckersüßen Stimme ab und lasse den Dreien etwas Zeit, sich die vorüber fahrenden Autos länger anzusehen. Dabei fällt mir noch etwas ein. „Gibt es in Mittelerde Kutschen?"

Da kommt Bewegung in die Drei und Legolas beugt sich etwas vor. „Oh ja, natürlich. Von Pferden gezogen."

„Sehen Sie...", freue ich mich und lächle ihn durch den Rückspiegel an, „... bei uns nutzen wir statt der Pferde und Kutschen eben die Autos als Fortbewegungsmittel. Sie sind aber viel schneller als Pferde und Kutschen."

„Und lauter.", fügt Legolas hinzu, als wieder ein Auto nah an uns vorbeibraust.

„Oh ja...", flüstere ich , _... und belasten die Umwelt, sind teuer, kosten ein Schweinevermögen, gehen schnell kaputt,..._

„Nun gut!", rufe ich vergnügt aus, „Jetzt will ich Sie aber erstmal wieder zu mir bringen. Sie sind ja völlig durchgefroren und haben sicher auch Hunger?" Ich versuche Gimli mit einem verschmitzten Blick in den Rückspiegel etwas aufzumuntern, doch diesmal schlägt mein Versuch fehl. Der Zwerg sieht nicht wohl aus.

„Ich werde jetzt wieder das Auto auf die Straße bringen. Vergessen Sie nicht: alles, was hier passiert, ist völlig normal!" Ich werfe nochmal einen Blick in den Rückspiegel, Legolas und Gimli schweigen, doch nicken langsam, Aragorn schenkt mir ein verkniffenes Lächeln. „Wir... befinden uns in Euren Händen, Frau Josefine. Ihr verfügt über uns."

„Nein Aragorn, ganz falsch. Sie... sind wieder meine Gäste!" Ich werfe wieder einen kurzen Blick in den Rückspiegel, doch Legolas sieht aus dem Fenster. „Und Gäste können gehen, wenn es Ihnen beliebt.", wende ich mich wieder an meinen Beifahrer und lächle Aragorn an. „Wir... können Euch nicht mehr bezahlen, Josefine.", entgegnet er mir leise.

Ich winke ab, setze den Blinker und fahre langsam auf die Straße. „Über Geld wird nicht mehr gesprochen. Ich habe Sie geholt... nicht Sie kamen. Sie sind von nun an Gäste meines Hauses!"

Während ich das sage, beobachte ich alle Drei im Rückspiegel und aus den Augenwinkeln. Doch anders als vorher versuchen sie sich anscheinend wirklich etwas zu entspannen, letztendlich verkrampfen sie nicht mehr so stark und ich lege noch einen Gang zu, damit die Fahrt endlich vorbei ist. „Habt Dank, Josefine. Habt Dank für alles.", flüstert Aragorn und schenkt mir ein kleines Lächeln.

Ich erwidere daraufhin nichts, lächele ihn kurz an, doch konzentriere mich gleich wieder auf die Straße und fahre jetzt überaus konzentriert und vorausschauend, dass ja kein Unfall oder sonst etwas passiert. Ich will endlich mit denen wieder bei mir sein.

Als wir in der letzten Ortschaft an einer Ampel zu halten kommen, bin ich froh, dass die Drei noch ihre Kapuzen auf haben. Ich habe keine getönten Scheiben und man könnte sie nur allzu leicht erkennen. Ein paar munter schwatzende Schulkinder wechseln die Straße und ich beobachte im Rückspiegel gespannt, wie die Drei das aufnehmen. Ihre Blicke wandern ständig von einer Straßenseite zur nächsten, an den Häusern rauf und runter, verweilen bei den paar Menschen, die schon unterwegs sind um zur Bushaltestelle zu gehen, oder in ihre Autos steigen.

Was für uns nicht der Rede wert ist, wirkt für sie als etwas völlig Neues, als ein niemals da gewesenes Novum. Ich muss daran denken, wie es mir gehen würde, wenn ich in eine fremde Welt käme oder eine fremde Galaxie erforschen würde. Bei diesem Gedanken beginnt mein Herz zu klopfen... ich kann mich sehr gut in sie hineinversetzen.

„Da! Wieder eine Frau in Hosen.", kommt es von schroff Gimli und er weist aus dem Fenster. Ich muss lächeln. „Das ist hier so die Mode. Völlig normal.", erwidere ich, die Ampel schaltet auf Grün und ich fahre so sanft wie nur irgend möglich los. Schon begutachtet Aragorn interessiert das Cockpit und beobachtet, wie ich mit Lenkrad und Schalthebel umgehe. Dann dreht er am Lüfter herum und wundert sich, dass es mal warm, mal kalt wird. Ich lasse ihn herumspielen und werfe nochmal kurz einen Blick in den Rückspiegel.

Legolas und Gimli zeigen sich erstaunt untereinander viele Dinge, die für uns alltäglich sind. Schulbusse, ein Bäckerladen mit hell erleuchtetem Schaufenster, ein dampfender Schleusendeckel auf der Straße, ein Schneepflug. Sie kommen aus dem Staunen nicht mehr raus und so vergeht die restliche Fahrt schon fast gemütlich, hätte Aragorn nicht den Radioknopf berührt und nochmal allen einen Schrecken eingejagt. Es war noch von der Hinfahrt auf volle Lautstärke geschalten und für ein paar Sekunden hämmert uns einer der neuesten „Hits" um die Ohren.

„Das... das ist die Musik dieser Welt.", erkläre ich den geschockten Dreien schnell und lächele entschuldigend in die Runde. „Es gibt davon zig Tausende Varianten. Wenn Sie bereit dafür sind, werde ich Ihnen mal etwas mehr davon zeigen."

Nachdem ich Ihnen noch beweisen musste, dass da kein kleines Orchester in dem Radio sitzt, sondern nur Kabel, kann ich nun endlich glücklicherweise in den Waldweg einbiegen und ein befreiendes Lächeln zeigt sich auf ihren Gesichtern. Sie müssen ihn also wieder erkennen. „Wo... wo befanden Sie sich eigentlich bis jetzt, Aragorn?"

„Wir verbrachten die letzten zwei Tage und Nächte hier im Wald, nur heute morgen verloren wir die Orientierung und beschlossen, auf der... Straße... zu gehen. Nur so hatten wir die Möglichkeit, eine Siedlung oder Dorf zu finden. Nur... wir kamen von der Straße nicht mehr runter, die Autos gehen zu schnell."

„Die Autos fahren. Sie fahren... zu schnell.", kläre ich ihn auf und er nickt. _Und ihr hattet nur die zwei Hasen bei Euch, habt unter freiem Himmel übernachten müssen. Oh Gott, die müssen am Verhungern sein._

Das Tor lasse ich kurzerhand offen, die Baumstämme kann ich später noch besorgen. Erstmal möchte ich, dass die Drei wieder im Warmen sind.

Nach dem Aussteigen mache ich wieder die Runde um meinen Jeep und öffne Ihnen alle Türen. Zuletzt hole ich noch Legolas Bogen aus dem Kofferraum und überreiche ihn mit einer angedeuteten Verbeugung.

Schnell gehe ich ins Haus und renne in die Küche... noch immer dudelt das Radio leise vor sich hin, meine Kaffeemaschine ist auch noch an. So überstürzt habe ich noch niemals das Haus verlassen und ich muss lächeln.

Es hat sich gelohnt!

Zaghaft und langsam betreten sie nun zum zweiten Mal mein Haus. Als ich wieder aus der Küche komme, nehmen sie gerade ihre Kapuzen ab, Legolas stellt seinen Bogen hinter die Garderobe und beginnt schon, seinen Köcher abzuschnallen, die Anderen folgen hastig seinem Beispiel.

„Nein... nein, Sie dürfen selbstverständlich Ihre Waffen mit auf ihre Zimmer... Gemächer... nehmen, wie es Ihnen beliebt!", werfe ich hastig ein und drücke Legolas seinen Bogen wieder in die Hand. Die Drei sehen sich an, als sei ich nicht ganz rund. „Ich... ich möchte Ihnen gleich erklären, warum... warum ich Ihnen jetzt glaube.", entgegne ich und sehe die Drei entschuldigend an. „Werden Sie Ihre Zimmer noch finden?" Auf ihr nahezu synchrones Nicken fahre ich fort: „Dann legen Sie oben ab und begeben sich dann bitte ins Speisezimmer, ich werde einiges auftafeln und sie können sich erstmal erholen."

Ich merke, ich habe Spaß, im gehobenen Ton zu sprechen und sehe den Dreien nach, wie sie langsam die Treppe hochsteigen und im ersten Gang verschwinden.

Wie der Wind bin ich in meiner Küche und während ich einen extrakräftigen Kräutertee braue und einen Imbiss zubereite, streckt sich Ginger schon wieder schläfrig auf ihrer Fensterbank. Ich bin wieder in meinem Element und meine Katze ist es auch.

Nachdem ich noch ein prasselndes Feuer gezaubert und vier große Lehnsessel davor gerückt habe kommt mir noch ein genialer Gedanke und ich springe wie ein junges Reh in den Keller hinab, um eine Flasche Bier zu holen. Ich könnte mir vorstellen, wer sich jetzt über ein warmes Bier freuen könnte.

Normalerweise bin ich nach einer durchwachten Nacht den Tag danach kaum noch zu gebrauchen. Doch ich glaube, ich war noch niemals so wach, wie heute früh.

Aufgeregt gehe ich vor dem Feuer auf und ab. Ich muss Ihnen nun erklären, warum ich auf einmal so sehr gewandelt bin. Von dem Kinofilm brauche ich erst gar nicht anzufangen, dass würden die eh nicht verstehen.

_Bücher? Bücher! Bücher kennen die!_ Doch wie erkläre ich Tolkien?

Dann fällt mir noch etwas ein... wenn ich ehrlich bin, so stellen die Drei an Prominenz alles in den Schatten, was bisher bei mir gewesen war. Ich kann jedenfalls nicht behaupten, jemals einen zukünftigen König, einen Elbenprinzen und einen adligen Zwerg bewirtschaftet zu haben.

Ich kenne mich mit höfischer Etikette überhaupt nicht aus und als die Drei den Raum betreten, merke ich, wie nervös ich plötzlich bin. Müsste ich mich nicht auch noch vor denen verbeugen?

Ein Strahlen geht über Gimlis Gesicht und rasch stellt sich der Zwerg vor das wärmende Feuer, Hände ausgestreckt. „Ah, das tut gut.", brummt er zufrieden und genießt die Wärme. Aragorn gesellt sich zu ihm und tut es ihm gleich, lacht mich dabei an.

„Ihr könnt Gedanken lesen, Josefine. Nach einem prasselnden Feuer habe ich mich gesehnt. Wir trauten uns nicht, im Wald eines zu entfachen. Wir wussten nicht, welche Gefahren hier draußen auf uns lauern würden und welche wilden Tiere wir anlocken würden." Dann wendet er sich ab und genießt das Feuer.

So einfach kann man also einen König glücklich machen.

„Was mich aber die ganze Zeit über wundert, Josefine... wie kommt es, dass ihr uns jetzt auf einmal glaubt?", fragt mich Aragorn vorsichtig und blickt dabei weiter ins Feuer. _Okay, jetzt geht es los. Hoffentlich funktioniert mein Plan._

Ich habe eine Entscheidung getroffen, wie ich mich verhalte. Wenn es nicht funktioniert, habe ich Pech... denn ich habe keinen Plan B!

„Bitte, nehmen Sie erstmal Platz. Ich... werde Ihnen jetzt alles erklären.", entgegne ich leise und weise zu den Sesseln. Schweigend drücke ich jedem eine große Tasse Tee in die Hand, Gimli bekommt die warme Bierflasche. Der Zwerg sieht zuerst die Flasche und dann mich fragend an. Auf mein Augenzwinkern probiert er einen Schluck... und setzt gar nicht mehr ab. Nachdem die halbe Flasche leer ist, rülpst er leise und lässt sich, mit sich und der Welt zufrieden, in den Sessel zurücksinken.

Ich knie mich vor Sie hin und sehe jedem lange ins Gesicht. Bei Aragorn bleibe ich hängen. „Also! Als allererstes muss ich mich bei Ihnen für mein Verhalten aufrichtig entschuldigen. Ich muss Ihnen nämlich sagen, dass ich Ihnen, bei Ihrem ersten Besuch hier kein einziges Wort geglaubt habe und Sie für ausgemachte Schwindler hielt."

Ich mache eine Pause und warte auf ihre Reaktion, doch die Drei nicken nur bedächtig und so fahre ich schnell fort. „In ihrer Abwesenheit ist mir dann einiges klar geworden und ich begann zu begreifen, dass Sie die ganze Zeit die Wahrheit gesagt haben und ich falsch gelegen habe. Für die Unannehmlichkeiten, die Sie dadurch erfahren mussten, bitte ich Sie hiermit aufrichtig um Verzeihung!"

Wieder nicken Sie nur, nippen schweigend an ihrem Tee und ich bezweifle schon langsam, ob es das Richtige ist, was ich hier tue.

Plötzlich schmiegt sich Ginger laut miauend an Legolas Stiefel und ich will ihn schon warnen, denn ich ahne, was als nächstes kommen wird, doch das kann ich mir sparen. Ginger ist schon auf seinen Knien und beginnt, fleißig mit den Pfoten zu trampeln und zu kneten. „Ginger!", zische ich leise und will sie herunterheben.

„Nein, nein, lasst nur.", stoppt er mich lächelnd und beginnt, meiner Katze zärtlich unter den Ohren zu kraulen.

Wie gebannt verfolge ich seine langen, feingliedrigen Finger, wie sie kreisend durch das Fell fahren, kann mich nicht mehr von ihnen lösen. Ginger ist schon völlig hin und weg. Normalerweise braucht sie sehr lange, bis sie sich in meinem Schoß einrollt. Bei ihm lässt sie sich sofort fallen und schnurrt laut und eindringlich.

„Ihr... habt also Eure Gesinnung geändert, Josefine? Warum?"

Fast erschrocken fahre ich auf, muss blinzeln. Legolas sieht mich abwartend an. Doch ich erkenne auch eine Spur Amusement hinter diesem klaren Blau und ahne, dass wir beide gerade an ein und dasselbe denken!

Ich schenke ihm ein scheues Lächeln, welches erwidert wird. Hatte ich also Recht?

„Ich glaube Ihnen jetzt, da es viele Dinge gibt, die ein Mensch meiner Welt niemals in Frage stellen würde oder sofort wüsste, wie er mit ihnen umzugehen hätte. Zum Beispiel die Elektrizität. Dann die Sache mit dem Auto...", dabei sehe ich Gimli an und der Zwerg errötet etwas. „... die Sache mit dem Reh...", füge ich noch leise hinzu, sehe Legolas aber nicht an... „ und noch einige andere Dinge. Doch das, was zu meiner Überzeugung ihrer Aufrichtigkeit von Nöten war, fand ich in Ihnen... Legolas!"

Damit sehe ich den Elben offen an und hefte meinen Blick fest in seine Augen. Langsam stehe ich auf, gehe auf ihn zu. Der Elb wirkt leicht irritiert. Ich muss lächeln... es gibt hier noch eine kleine Rechnung zu begleichen.

„In meiner Welt...", beginne ich leise und knie mich vor ihn hin, „...in meiner Welt gibt es keine Geschöpfe wie Euch, Gimli und Legolas. Es gibt keine Zwerge und Elben, Geschöpfe, die in der finstersten Nacht draußen mitten im Winter jagen, es gibt keinen Menschen, der imstande ist, einen solch schweren Rehbock bis hierher allein zu tragen, es gibt keinen Menschen mit solch... spitzen Ohren."

Langsam strecke ich meine Hand aus, will diese Ohrspitzen berühren. „Habe ich Ihre Erlaubnis, nur ganz kurz?", flüstere ich und beuge mich noch etwas vor.

Schon ist meine Hand an seiner Wange vorbei, da sehe ich ihn schlucken. Flüchtig nur streifen meine Fingerspitzen sein Ohr, da packt er plötzlich mein Handgelenk. Seine Bewegung war so blitzartig und lautlos, dass nicht mal Ginger davon munter wurde. Sturm ist in seinen blauen Augen, sehen aufgebracht in meine dunkelbraunen hinein. Leise höre ich Aragorn und Gimli lachen und verwirrt sehe ich sie an.

„Ent... entschuldigen Sie bitte, Legolas. Es war ungehörig.", flüstere ich verlegen und will aufstehen, doch noch immer hält er mein Handgelenk fest, aber nicht mehr so hart. „Ihr konntet nicht wissen, dass... es sei Euch verziehen.", erwidert er leise, dann lässt er mein Handgelenk los und schnell stehe ich auf.

„Etwas zu essen?", besinne ich mich rasch auf meine Pflichten und reiche den Teller mit den herzhaft belegten Broten herum. Alle greifen fast begierig zu und sogar ich bediene mich, da mein Frühstück bislang nur aus ein paar Schlucken Kaffee bestand.

Eine Weile ist es still im Esszimmer, jeder hat mit seinem Essen zu tun und ich merke, Ihnen schmeckt es vorzüglich. Vielleicht aber auch, weil sie lange nichts mehr Richtiges zu essen hatten. Leise hallt der Gong der Standuhr aus der Bibliothek herüber und ohne nachzudenken fällt mein Blick auf den Elben.

„Wie konntet Ihr uns eigentlich finden, Josefine? Woher wusstet ihr, wo wir uns befanden?", unterbricht Gimli laut schmatzend unseren Blickkontakt und ich komme leicht ins Trudeln. Wie erklärt man ein Radio?

„Ich... ich war... rein zufällig auf dem Weg, etwas besorgen und... da sah ich Sie, mitten auf der Straße." Damit scheint der Zwerg zufrieden, nur Aragorn runzelt die Stirn. „Nun, müsst Ihr Eure Besorgung... nicht noch vollbringen?"

Okay, jetzt komme ich ins Schwitzen.

_Ach verdammt, dann muss es eben sein._

„Ich... ich hatte nichts zu erledigen. Ich war auf der Suche nach Ihnen. Ich... habe Sie gesucht.", gestehe ich leise. „Ich machte mir Sorgen um Sie."

Die Drei nicken und sehen sich wissen an. _Als hätten die das schon geahnt..._

„Könnt ihr uns dann auch nach Mittelerde bringen?", erlöst mich Aragorn aus meiner Klemme und ich richte mich etwas auf. „Nun... nein! Ich weiß keinen Weg zurück. Ich weiß nur...", lenke ich rasch ein, als ich ihre Gesichter sehe, „... dass, wenn es einen Weg hierher gibt, dann muss es ja auch einen Weg zurück geben.", füge ich mit fester Stimme hinzu und sehe dabei ziemlich entschlossen aus.

_Und? Schon mal was von Einbahnstraßen gehört, Josi? Nur hinein... nicht zurück!_

„Erstmal müssen Sie sich ausruhen...", verdränge ich schnell meine eigenen Zweifel und trage rasch den leeren Teller in die Küche. Als ich wenig später wieder zurückkehre, sind die Drei schon aufgestanden und sehen sich um. Legolas hat Ginger im Arm, dann setzt er sie vorsichtig in den Sessel zurück und meine Katze miaut empört, vermisst wahrscheinlich seine Körperwärme.

Ich muss lächeln. Aragorn und Gimli betrachten ein paar künstlerische Fotografien, die die Wand zieren. „Wer kann so gut malen? Es sieht so... echt aus!", wundert sich Aragorn verblüfft. Gimli hingegen begutachtet nun die leere Bierflasche, sieht durch das grüne Glas, hält sie gegen das Licht. Legolas lehnt schon wieder am Kamin, beobachtet seine Freunde leicht amüsiert.

Von Müdigkeit ist bei denen nichts mehr zu spüren. Ich glaube, die wollen sich gar nicht ausruhen.

„Am Besten, wir machen das so. Gibt es von ihrer Seite her Fragen, die ich beantworten kann, zum Beispiel Dinge auf ihren Zimmern oder hier im Haus, welche Sie sich nicht erklären können?" Wie auf Kommando werde ich mit Fragen von Gimli und Aragorn bombardiert, doch ich verstehe nur die Hälfte.

Beschwichtigend hebe ich die Hände. „Wie wäre es denn jetzt mit einem Rundgang und Sie zeigen mir die Dinge, die ich Ihnen erklären soll?", schlage ich vor und die Drei sind einverstanden.

„Ich habe mich nämlich schon die ganze Zeit gefragt, wo Euer... fließendes Wasser... auf unseren Gemächern ist, von dem Ihr mal gesprochen habt, Josefine. Ich forschte an diesem Abend nochmal nach, doch... ich fand keinen Bach.", fragt mich Aragorn sofort. Ich muss schmunzeln, als ich mit den Dreien im Schlepptau die Treppe zum Gästetrakt hochsteige.

Doch gleichzeitig kommt mir noch ein anderer Gedanke und mir wird etwas flau im Magen. _„Dusche und Wasserhahn sind kein Problem. Aber wie demonstriert man ein WC?_


	5. Chapter 5

**There... and back?**

Disclaimer: Alles gehört J.R.R.Tolkien! Mir gehört nichts von alledem, ich verdiene auch kein Geld damit... aber sollte ich mal meinem Sohn ein Schwesterchen schenken, dann wird es eine Josephine:-)

Entschuldigt bitte, dass ich mich so lange nicht mehr gemeldet habe. Aber erstmal mussten alle Abi - feiern durch gestanden werden, dann habe ich mit dem Vorrichten meiner Wohnung begonnen. Darunter auch mein Arbeitszimmer und ich kam lange nicht an den PC ran. Aber nun, mit frischer Farbe an der Wand und Zeit geht es gleich viel besser. Ich hoffe, es gefällt euch! Ich hatte wahrlich Spaß am schreiben:-)

Und nun: „ENJOY!"

**Kapitel 5**

„Wo soll ich beginnen?", wende ich mich fragend an die Drei, während wir langsam den Gästetrakt hinunter zu ihren Zimmern laufen. Legolas ist an einer Fotografie im Gang stehen geblieben und weist mit dem Zeigefinger darauf.

„Solch... wundervolle Gemälde ist selbst den besten Künstlern Mittelerdes zu erschaffen vorbehalten." Fragend sieht er mich an. „Sagt... wer vermag so zu malen?"

„Dies wird eine Fotografie genannt.", kläre ich ihn leise auf und stelle mich neben ihn. Es ist eine sehr gute Spiegelreflex-Nahbildaufnahme eines Pfauenauges, der auf einer Blüte, welche vom morgendlichen Tau benetzt ist, seine weit ausgebreiteten Flügel den ersten zarten Strahlen der Morgensonne preisgibt. Nebel verbirgt den unteren Teil der Pflanze... man spürt förmlich die Kühle jenes Morgens in diesem Bild. Meine Mutter ist eine wahrhafte Künstlerin der Fotografie. Von ihr habe ich die meisten Aufnahmen vergrößern lassen und somit das Haus ausstaffiert.

„Das ist keine Malerei... es ist ein Verfahren, reelle Bilder, augenblickliche Momente auf einem speziellen Papier festzuhalten. Auf diesem Papier erscheint dann das Objekt so, wie es der Betrachter tatsächlich in diesem Moment sieht. Später zeige ich Euch noch mehr davon." Es ist gar nicht so schwer, Technik zu erklären und ich freue mich darüber ein klein wenig.

Legolas ist fasziniert. Während ich schon mit Aragorn und Gimli ein Gästezimmer betrete, bleibt er draußen auf dem Gang und ich muss schmunzeln, als ich sehe, wie er seine Fingerspitzen über das Glas gleiten lässt. Als ich dabei durch den Türrahmen ins Zimmer trete, läuft mir ein kleiner wohliger Schauer über die Arme.

Im Zimmer selber gibt es nicht viel zum unterweisen. Wie von selbst machen der Waldläufer und der Zwerg einen großen Bogen um den Fernseher. Ich fände es auch sinnlos und nur unnötig verwirrend, ihnen Satellitenschüssel, Fernbedienung und Pay-TV zu erklären. Da wäre ich sicherlich bis zum Abend beschäftigt... und sie würden es doch nicht nutzen, es vielleicht sogar als Zauberei ansehen.

Und ich will auf jeden Fall, dass sie sich hier wohl fühlen.

Dabei wird es im Badezimmer schon viel interessanter. Wie müssen die sich hier gefühlt haben, inmitten der blitzenden Wasserhähne und Spiegelleuchten? Während ich das Bad betrete und mich umsehe, womit ich wohl zuerst beginne, hat sich uns Legolas wieder angeschlossen und zu Dritt füllen sie nun den Türrahmen des Badezimmers, sehen mich erwartungsvoll an.

„Let the show begin...", murmele ich zu mir und trete an das Waschbecken. „Zu Ihren Fragen bezüglich des... Baches, Aragorn. Mit dem fließend warmen und kaltem Wassers habe ich das hier gemeint...", spreche ich langsam und drehe den Hahn voll auf.

Wie auf Knopfdruck weiten sich ihre Augen um mindestens das Doppelte. _Oh Mama, jetzt deine Kamera her!_

Mehr brauche ich gar nicht zu sagen. Sofort ist das Waschbecken von den Dreien umrundet und ich halte mich im Hintergrund, während sie abwechselnd warmes und kaltes Wasser aufdrehen, ihre Hände darunter halten und den Strahl darüber laufen lassen. Verblüffung und Aufregung zeigt sich in ihren Gesichtern, geflüsterte Worte wie „weiße Magie" und „Luxus" treffen auf mein Ohr.

Rasch zeige ich ihnen noch den Seifenspender und demonstriere kurz, was zu einem „modernen" Händewaschgang dazugehört. Dann drehe ich das Wasser wieder ab.

„Bitte... versuchen Sie, etwas sparsam mit dem Wasser umzugehen, es ist ziemlich kostspielig geworden. Jedes Haus ist heutzutage mit einer Wasserleitung der nahe liegenden Stadtwerke versorgt, also hat jeder Haushalt fließend Wasser, es wird aber auch jeder dahingehend abgerechnet. Also lassen Sie es bitte nicht permanent laufen."

Die Drei versuchen mir gedanklich zu folgen, doch ich merke, diesmal hat es nicht so ganz hingehauen. Naja, es ist ja auch nicht sooo essentiell, dass die das jetzt sofort kapieren. Es sei denn, sie blieben für immer hier... aber irgendetwas sagt mir, das genau das Gegenteil stattfinden wird.

Das mich genau das etwas irritiert, schiebe ich ganz tief in den Keller meines Unterbewusstsein und wende mich rasch der Badewanne zu. „Das Waschbecken ist nur für die Hände gedacht und zum Zähneputzen. Die Badewanne hier ist für das tägliche Bad."

„Einen... Badezuber... kennen Sie doch, oder?" Fragend richte ich mich an Aragorn, dem eine leichte Röte in die Wangen steigt. „So etwas besitzen wir in Mittelerde, ja!", erwidert er in einem gar zu festen Tonfall, doch der Zwerg neben ihm verrät ihn, indem er vor Lachen losprustet.

Belustigt sehe ich Legolas an, doch der weist lächelnd mit seinen Augen nur auf die strähnigen Haare des Waldläufers, der seine Fußspitzen soeben ziemlich interessant findet. Und jetzt verstehe ich... Aragorn hat schon lange kein Bad mehr genossen. Nun, dem muss abgeholfen werden.

In Gedanken gehe ich schon meine Showergels und Shampoos durch. Zahnbürsten, Zahnpasta und Kämme werden die auch benötigen...sie sagten doch, ihr Proviant sei bei den Pferden? Und wie ist das mit Kleidung? _Okay Josi, mindmap für später._

Ich verstöpsele die Wanne und drehe das heiße Wasser voll auf. „Bis etwas unter den Rand einlassen, dann abdrehen. Geben Sie Badezusätze hinzu, ich gebe Ihnen dafür noch alles... nach dem Bad bitte diesen Stöpsel hier ziehen...", ich demonstriere den Vorgang, „... dann kann das Wasser wieder abfließen und die Wanne wird wieder leer." Gimli bückt sich, um das davonlaufende Wasser zu sehen, doch vor lauter Kacheln sieht er natürlich nichts. „Jedes Haus ist mit einer Wasser- und Abwasserleitung versehen, Gimli. Das benutzte Wasser fließt dorthin ab."

Der Zwerg nickt anerkennend und Legolas tritt auf mich zu. „Solch Perfektion habe ich nicht einmal in den besten Häusern Bruchtals erleben dürfen. Aragorn, ist dir solch Wunderwerk bekannt?" Der Waldläufer schüttelt nur stumm den Kopf und ich muss schmunzeln.

„Und nun das hier...", wende ich mich von den staunenden Dreien ab und laufe hinüber zum WC. „Das ist die Toilette.", erkläre ich, klappe den Deckel hoch und hoffe auf ein Erkennungszeichen in ihren Gesichtern.

Nichts!

Nicht einmal ein Funken Verständnis, nur blanke Gesichtszüge, Augenbrauen zur Frage hochgezogen.

_Soweit so gut! Jetzt zeig mal dein nichtvorhandenes schauspielerisches Talent, Josefine Weber!_, ermuntere ich mich selber. „Aaaaaaalso...", beginne ich langsam und weise in das Spülbecken, „... wie Sie hier sehen können, befindet sich ja darin Wasser..."

Was ich in diesem Moment nicht sehen kann ist das zarte Rot, welches sich in die Wangen von Legolas schleicht. Der Elb weicht unmerklich einen Schritt nach hinten aus... er ahnt, was das Ding darzustellen hat, kann es aber eigentlich nicht richtig fassen.

„Wenn... wenn man seine Notdurft verrichten muss... dann...dann...", ich merke, wie ich ins Schwitzen komme und die ganze Zeit in das Klosett starren muss. Vor allem einem könnte ich jetzt nicht in die Augen sehen.

"... dann..."

Ach verdammt, dann muss es halt eben jetzt sein. Ich setzte mich auf den Brillenrand, starre geradeaus vor mich hin, rede sehr schnell.

„... dann macht man hier rein, putzt sich mit diesem Papier ab...", ich reiße eine ganze Bahn Toilettenpapier ab, werfe es unter mir in die Toilette, stehe wieder auf..."... spült es hinunter...", ich demonstriere den Spülgang, „... klappt den Deckel wieder zu und wäscht sich die Hände."

Sehr lange und umständlich wasche ich mir die Hände, trockne mich langsam ab. Ich weiß, dass ich soeben einer Tomate ziemlich Konkurrenz in ihrer Farbgebung machen muss, muss darüber aber schmunzeln. Dann schaffe ich es aufzusehen. Aragorn sieht etwas verwirrt drein, Legolas sieht auf seine Hände hinab. Gimli ist bleich. Er versucht, etwas zu sagen, schafft es aber irgendwie nicht, die Worte zu formulieren.

Anstatt dessen läuft er zum Waschbecken und wäscht sich nun genauso lange und ausgiebig die Hände wie ich zuvor. Ich werde daraus nicht schlau, merke aber, dass es jetzt fehl am Platze wäre, den kleinen Mann danach zu fragen.

Da es hier nichts weiter zu demonstrieren gibt, verlasse ich langsam wieder das Badezimmer. Im Rausgehen blinzele ich in Legolas Richtung. Das Rot seiner Wangen ist einem zarten Rosé-Ton gewichen. Noch nie zuvor habe ich ihn... bemerkenswerter... gefunden. Ich beiße mir die Unterlippe rot, als ich durch das Gästezimmer wieder auf den Gang hinaustrete, hole einmal tief Luft.

Jetzt ist das restliche Haus dran.

„Jedes Zimmer ist gleich ausgestattet, aber das wissen Sie ja schon.", erkläre ich, als ich schon wieder langsam zur Treppe mit ihnen laufe. „Sie können dann später für sich ganz allein austesten und probieren... gibt es Fragen, wenden Sie sich ganz einfach an mich.", lache ich nochmal kurz auf und will schon langsam hinabsteigen.

„Und Eure Gemächer?"

Langsam drehe ich mich um. Gimli weist mit dem Zeigefinger die Treppe nach oben, sieht mich fragend an. Aragorn schüttelt den Kopf über soviel Indiskretion, Legolas tötet den Zwerg gerade mit Blicken, sieht mich dann aber auch irgendwie abwartend an.

„Das habe ich schon mal gesagt, aber ich wiederhole es gerne noch einmal...", erwidere ich betont langsam und strafe den Zwerg mit einem kleinen Lehrerinnenblick, „... für... **Gäste**... tabu!" Der Zwerg brummelt etwas von, „Achja, stimmt ja...bitte um Verzeihung!", und drückt sich an mir vorbei. Aragorn schmunzelt wieder und läuft dann auch an mir vorbei die Treppe hinab.

Legolas´ Blick heftet sich fest in meinen. Auch er geht dann langsam die Treppe hinab, die ganze Zeit mich nicht aus den Augen lassend. Als er in meiner Höhe ist und ganz nah bei mir steht, wendet er den Blick ab... doch der Beginn eines Lächelns entgeht mir nicht. „Zwerge!", ist alles, was er flüstert, dann geht er langsam weiter.

Ich muss kurz lachen, dann springe ich hinter ihm her, überhole ihn auf der Treppe, nehme die letzten drei Stufen in einem Sprung. „So meine Herren, gibt es Fragen zum Parterre?", will ich übermütig wissen.

Der Elb beflügelt mich. Ich fühle mich jung, frisch. Nicht, als hätte ich eine ganze Nacht durchgemacht.

„Nein, dass meiste haben wir schon begutachten dürfen...", wendet sich Aragorn gleich an mich, „... ihr lebt hier sehr stilvoll, Josefine."

„Nun...", ich reibe mir die Hände, sehe mich suchend um, „... wie wäre es, wenn ich Ihnen nun den restlichen Teil des Hofes zeigen darf?" Zustimmend nicken sie synchron und ich werfe mir meine Winterjacke über. „Folgen Sie mir!"

Rasch überquere ich mit den Dreien den Hof und halte direkt auf das ehemalige Stallgebäude zu. Ich muss lächeln, als ich den Schlüssel in das große Tor stecke und die Doppeltür langsam aufschwingt. So lange war ich nicht mehr hier. Doch diesmal komme ich nicht meines Hobby wegen...

Ich knipse alle Strahler der Decke an und der große Raum wird in ein helles Licht getaucht. Sagen muss ich nichts. Staunend verharren sie zuerst in der Tür, dann betreten sie langsam die große Halle.

Fast zärtlich gleiten meine Augen über die vereinzelten Staffeleien, die nur darauf warten, wieder von mir in Betrieb genommen zu werden.

Ja, neben der Gastwirtin bin ich auch noch Künstlerin... um genauer zu sein: ich male Portraits. Alle meine Gäste, die bis dato unter meinem Dach eine Bleibe gefunden haben, habe ich hier in Öl, Kohle, Pastell, Aquarell, Acryl oder Tusche verewigt. Ihre Gesichter hängen bis tief unter die Decke. Zählen kann ich sie schon lange nicht mehr.

Das ist meine Art, ein gewisses Andenken an meine Gäste zu behalten. Viele von ihnen kommen wahrscheinlich auch deshalb nur hierher... um sich auch malen zu lassen. Wohl wissend, dass ich meine Werke behalte, niemals weggebe. Ein schöneres Andenken kann ich mir gar nicht vorstellen. Sie wissen, dass ich keines weggebe oder verkaufe. Sie wissen, dass ich sie mir auf ewig behalte. Dabei nimmt keines der Bilder einen besonderen Platz ein... Topmodel hängt hier neben Börsenmakler, etc. Niemand wird bevorzugt... niemand wird negiert!

Doch diese Gäste reagieren anders, als meine bisherigen. Sie staunen nicht schlecht über meine Werke und meine sichere Hand, so detailgetreu wie nur irgend möglich zu zeichnen. Doch erkennen sie keinen Einzigen der Personen, die dort hängen.

Nun, wie könnten sie auch?

Ich muss schmunzeln und ziehe langsam die groben Leinentücher von den Staffeleien, begutachte prüfend die Pinsel, während die Drei immer noch wie gebannt auf meine zahllosen Werke starren.

„Ihr... habt dies hier geschaffen?", brummt Gimli staunend und reckt sich etwas, um Heidi Klum genauer zu betrachten. „Ja, Gimli!", ist meine einfache Antwort. „Ich behalte mir so das Andenken an alle meine Gäste. Manche wollen es direkt, andere wissen gar nichts davon. Auch wenn sie vor langer Zeit mal bei mir residiert haben... sie bekommen alle ihren Platz hier. Es ist... auch so einer Art... Übung für mich."

„Ihr seit eine wahre Künstlerin, Josefine.", bemerkt Legolas anerkennend und lässt eine seiner Hände über einen noch unbenutzten Keilrahmen wandern.

„Nun ja...", flüstere ich und meine Stimme klingt etwas bedrückter, als ich beabsichtigt habe, „...ich wollte ursprünglich mal Kunst studieren, doch dann...", ich sehe langsam auf und seine blauen Augen fesseln mich. Er legt den Kopf etwas zur Seite und sieht mich abwartend an. Ich könnte diesem Mann... Elben... jetzt alles erzählen. Meine Stimme wird noch leiser. „... dann entschied ich mich doch für den Hof und studierte dafür. Und betreibe die Kunst halt nebenbei!"

Ein flüchtiges Lächeln gleitet über meine Lippen und ich hole tief Luft. Doch der Elb vor mir ist nur erstaunt. „Und eine Gelehrte seit ihr zudem." Seine Stimme klingt voll Bewunderung, beinahe feierlich. Ich bemerke nicht, wie sich Aragorn und Gimli ein paar rasche Blicke unter hochgezogenen Augenbrauen zuwerfen.

Doch schlagartig geht es mir besser. Das war ein richtig tolles Kompliment und dankbar sehe ich ihn an.

„Ihr sagtet, ihr verewigt alle eure Gäste hier?", unterbricht Aragorn unseren intensiven Blickkontakt und blinzelnd sehe ich ihn an und nicke etwas geistesabwesend. „Nun...", mischt sich Gimli vergnügt ein, „... wann malt ihr uns?"

Ich will gerade etwas erwidern, als sich Legolas an den Zwergen wendet und mir zuvor kommt. „Wir sollten uns besser darum kümmern, wie wir so schnell wie möglich nach Mittelerde zurückkehren. Nicht uns malen lassen." Sein Ton war kühl und nicht nur ich sehe den Elben überrascht an.

Der Zwerg kratzt sich am Bart und murmelt eine knappe Bestätigung. Stirn runzelnd begebe ich mich langsam wieder zur Tür meines Ateliers. „Na dann...", wende ich mich an die Drei,"... worauf warten wir?"

Doch anstatt wieder ins Haus zu gehen laufen sie quer über den Hof und begeben sich zum großen Tor. „Wir beginnen am besten mit dem Ort, an welchem wir in diese Welt kamen.", beschließt der Elb mit knappen Worten und sich leise mit Aragorn unterhaltend läuft er schon den Weg hinunter in den Wald. Gimli verweilt noch kurz bei mir. „Elben...", knurrt er leise lachend und ich muss schmunzeln. „Ich warte im Haus auf Sie, Gimli. Mir ist es zu kalt draußen." Mit einer knappen Verbeugung verabschiedet er sich von mir und begibt sich hinter seinen Freunden auf den Weg.

Rasch mache ich etwas Ordnung im Haus, bereite ein schmackhaftes Mittagsmahl zu. Die Zeit muss Flügel bekommen haben... mir war es noch, als beginne der Tag soeben und nun ist es schon nach ein Uhr Mittags. Immer wieder schweift mein Blick hinaus, doch die Gefährten lassen sich ganz schön Zeit. Doch Sorgen mache ich mir nicht... ich fühle, sie sind in der Nähe und werden zu mir zurückkehren.

Ich telefoniere gerade mit der Werkstatt um zu erfahren, dass mein Jeep eine größere Reparatur nötig hat, als bisher angenommen, als die Türe geht und sie wieder das Gästehaus betreten. Rasch beende ich das Gespräch und gehe in das Empfangszimmer.

Doch ihre Mienen sprechen Bände und ich muss sie nicht fragen, ob sie weitergekommen sind. Unser Mittag verläuft eher schweigend, nur ab und zu ein Lob von ihnen über das tolle Essen, dann kehrt wieder Ruhe ein. Ich weiß, dass sie ratlos sind. Und ich weiß, dass ich ihnen nicht helfen kann und schweigend räume ich die Gedecke ab, koche einen frischen Tee, als Aragorn die Küche betritt.

Ich lasse ihm Zeit, sich alle chromblitzenden Geräte genau anzusehen, dann wendet er sich an mich. „Wir fragten uns, ob ihr vielleicht eine Karte eures Landes habt, die ihr uns überlassen könntet, Josefine? Wir möchten nachsehen, ob es gewisse... Übereinstimmungen zwischen den Gegebenheiten Mittelerdes und eurem Lande gibt?"

Ich finde die Idee ausgezeichnet, heiße sie in der Bibliothek Platz zu nehmen und renne schnell hoch in meine Räume. Ich weiß, dass ich eine große Deutschlandkarte besitze, doch es vergeht einige Zeit, bis ich sie gefunden habe und hastig springe ich die Treppen wieder hinunter.

Umständlich entfalte ich die Karte, während ich die Bibliothek betrete und will sie gerade auf den großen Eichentisch ausbreiten, als mir sämtliche Farbe aus dem Gesicht weicht und ich mitten in der Bewegung innehalten muss.

Aragorn und Gimli bearbeiten fachmännisch den Kamin, bringen das Holz rasch zum brennen.

Legolas steht am Fenster... und liest Stirn runzelnd in „Die zwei Türme"!

°


	6. Chapter 6

**There... and back?**

Sorry, dass es sooo lange gedauert hat! Ich kam absolut nicht zum schreiben... aber ich versuche mich zu bessern:-)

Disclaimer: Alles gehört J.R.R.Tolkien! Mir gehört nichts von alledem, ich verdiene auch kein Geld damit... aber sollte ich mal meinem Sohn ein Schwesterchen schenken, dann wird es eine Josephine:-)

Und nun: „ENJOY!"

**Kapitel 6**

„Legolas...", wispere ich geschockt. Der Elb sieht auf, blickt mich an, während ich rasch auf ihn zukomme, dabei mit einer Tischecke kollidiere und schmerzverzerrt nach Luft schnappen muss.

„Geben... Sie... mir bitte... das Buch.", presse ich hervor, während ich eine Hand auf die Seite presse. Der Schmerz ist immens, aber noch größer ist meine Angst vor dem, was jetzt kommt.

Wie konnte ich nur so unvorsichtig sein? Wie konnte ich nur die Bücher liegen lassen?

Der Elb zögert, blickt von mir immer wieder auf das nun geschlossene Buch, ignoriert meine ausgestreckte Hand. Aragorn und Gimli sind mittlerweile mit der Karte beschäftigt, beachten uns nicht.

„Bitte... Legolas.", flüstere ich nach einem hastigen Seitenblick zu Aragorn.

Nachdem er sich auch daraufhin nicht rührt, greife ich es mir einfach und will es an mich reißen.

„Ich... konnte es nicht lesen, Josefine."

Überrascht halte ich inne, meine Hand immer noch um das Buch geklammert. „Ihr habt nichts lesen können?", flüstere ich, erfreut. Gimli blickt uns Stirn runzelnd an, doch wendet sich dann gleich wieder der Karte zu.

Der Elb schüttelt den Kopf, hält das Buch aber weiterhin fest. „Eure Schriftzeichen sind mir unbekannt. Aber eines habe ich verstanden...", und er weist auf den Ring, welcher auf dem schwarzen Cover geradezu prangt. „Diesen Ring hier habe ich schon mal gesehen, in Mittelerde."

Dann bohren sich seine Augen in meine hinein. _Oh Gott, oh Gott, oh Gott..._

"Sagt mir, Josefine…", und seine Stimme ist leise, aber unglaublich hart, „… was wisst ihr wirklich?"

„Nichts... ich weiß gar nichts!", platze ich förmlich heraus. Ich traf mit mir selber eine Abmachung. Ich darf ihnen nichts über die Zukunft Mittelerdes erzählen. Es wäre ein Desaster, handelten sie nicht mehr nach ihrem Auftrag, sondern nach dem, was ich ihnen gesagt habe. Die ganze Geschichte würde über den Haufen geworfen sein.

Doch dann komme ich ins Stutzen. Ist sie das nicht schon längst? Hat sich nicht allein durch ihre Anwesenheit hier alles verändert?

Mit mir selbst zweifelnd sehe ich ihn wieder an. Sein Blick ist immer noch unverwandt auf mich gerichtet und ich senke meine Augen auf meine Hände. Wie nah seine Finger doch an meinen liegen... ich erkenne sogar die leichte Hornhaut am Daumen seiner rechten Hand. Plötzlich habe ich den Drang ihn zu fragen, ob er für mich mal ein paar Pfeile abschießt.

Ich bin verrückt und meine Sinne sind nicht mehr klar. Ich stehe ihm so nah und es ist wieder in der Bibliothek, wie beim letzten Mal. Begierig wandern meine Augen über die langen blonden Strähnen, welche auf der Brust liegen, die sich stetig hebt und senkt. Meine Augen wandern weiter hoch, bis zu seinen perfekt geschwungenen Lippen und...

Verdammt, es ist so lange her, dass ein Mann... und dieser Duft...

„Ich weiß, dass ihr etwas verbergt...", unterbricht seine tiefe Stimme meine wirren Gedanken. „Aber ihr wollt es uns nicht sagen, Josefine."

Kaum merklich nicke ich. Warum soll ich ihn denn auch weiter anlügen?

„Glauben Sie mir bitte... ich will ihnen nichts Böses. Ich will auch... das sie so schnell wie möglich nach Mittelerde zurückkehren können. Das müssen sie mir wirklich glauben, Legolas.", wispere ich dann nochmals am Schluss bekräftigend.

Will ich das wirklich? So schnell wie möglich?

„Ich glaube Euch... fürs Erste. Denn wir sind hier auf Euch angewiesen." Nach einer kurzen Pause, indem er nochmals Gimli und Aragorn ansieht ergreift er plötzlich meine Hand und sieht mich eindringlich an. Meine Atmung setzt aus. „Alles, was uns helfen kann und sei es auch nur der kleinste Hinweis... dann gebt ihn uns, Josefine. Ich bitte Euch!", sagt er schnell.

„Ich.. werde tun... was in meiner Macht... steht.", gebe ich gebrochen zurück. Da lächelt er, lässt plötzlich das Buch und mich los und geht hinüber zum Tisch. Ich muss noch ein paar Mal blinzeln, dann schnappe ich mir schnell noch die restlichen zwei Bücher von Tolkien und begebe mich leise aus der Bibliothek, von einem blauen Augenpaar verfolgt.

So schnell, wie ich vorhin die Stufen zu meinen Räumen gesprungen bin, so schleppend langsam gehe ich nun die Treppe hinauf. Ich könnte mich jetzt links und rechts ohrfeigen. Ich bin so was von unvorsichtig!

Doch was fast noch schlimmer ist... ich spüre, ich habe das Vertrauen von ihm verloren. Er weiß, dass ich was über den Ring weiß. Hat er mich vielleicht auch angelogen, konnte er die Bücher vielleicht doch lesen?

Ich verharre mitten im Gehen, starre vor mich hin.

_Dann hätte er es aber leichter gehabt, dich zur Rede zu stellen. Er hätte dich nicht gehen lassen. Er... hätte niemals die Bücher aus der Hand gegeben, hätte sie Aragorn und Gimli sofort gezeigt..._

Entschlossen stapfe ich die restlichen Stufen zu meinen Räumen hoch, lege die Bücher auf mein Bett und gehe rasch wieder hinunter. Mittlerweile fängt es an zu dämmern und ich gehe schon in Gedanken den Abend durch. Was es zu essen geben wird, und wie ich ihre Gedanken von ihren Problemen der Rückkehr etwas ablenken könnte. Denn ich ahne, die Deutschlandkarte wird ebenso nutzlos sein, wie alles andere, was bisher unternommen wurde.

Ich gehe nicht mehr in die Bibliothek zurück, sondern begebe mich gleich in die Küche. Ginger sitzt vor der großen bodentiefen Fensterscheibe, miaut lautstark und fordert Einlass in die warme Küche. Nachdem ich meine Katze mit Futter versorgt habe mache ich mich ans Gemüse putzen, lausche dabei aber angestrengt nach irgendwelchen Begebenheiten aus der Bibliothek. Ich lasse die Tür zum Esszimmer etwas weiter offen und Wortfetzen dringen zu mir, stetig an Lautstärke zunehmend.

„... du kannst nicht erwarten..."

„... niemals werden wir wieder..."

Ich schütte den kalt gewordenen Tee weg und brühe neuen auf. Dabei sind meine Bewegungen äußerst langsam und bedacht... ich will keinerlei Lärm machen, lausche nun angespannt.

„... es ist alles sinnlos, diese Karte hier und..."

„Gebt nicht die Hoffnung auf..."

„Aragorn, der Feind ist unsichtbar, wir können ihn nicht bekämpfen! Wir kommen hier niemals weg! Wir sind hierzu verdammt, bis an unser Ende!"

Danach herrscht eisernes Schweigen. Ich stehe in meiner Küche, das Messer halb in der Luft, rühre mich nicht. Stille rings um mich herum. Draußen geht eine Tür, schnelle Schritte entfernen sich. Dann kracht die Empfangstür ins Schloss und ein aufgebrachter Waldläufer stapft über den Hof in den dunklen Wald.

Ich hatte ihn anders eingeschätzt. Ruhig... besonnen! Aber ich weiß, an wen er jetzt denkt.

Als ich nach langem Zögern vorsichtig die Bibliothek betrete ist alles nahezu düster. Gimli sitzt in einem der großen Ohrensessel von meinem Großvater, direkt vor dem Kamin. Ich erkenne ihn nur daran, dass bläuliche Kringel langsam hinter der hohen Lehne aufsteigen, unterhalb der Decke verblassen.

Legolas stützt sich mit beiden Händen schwer auf den Tisch, brütet angestrengt über der Karte. Er kehrt mir den Rücken zu, doch als ich langsam näher trete bemerke ich, dass er die nackte Tischplatte anstarrt. Die Karte liegt ordentlich zusammengefaltet auf einem Nebentisch.

Kein Wort wird gesprochen und auch sonst macht keine Regung ihrerseits deutlich, dass sie mein Erscheinen bemerkt haben. Aber der Elb muss es doch mitbekommen haben?

In der Bibliothek ist es nahezu finster, das Feuer ist heruntergebrannt. Ich räuspere mich leise, doch nur Gimli wendet überrascht seinen Kopf, nickt mir lächelnd zu.

Keine Regung ging durch den Elben...also hat er es doch mitbekommen.

„Das Essen ist in einer guten Stunde fertig, sie haben noch genug Zeit, ein Bad zu nehmen oder sich anderweitig frisch zu machen. Heute Mittag habe ich Seife in alle Räume verteilt. Morgen früh versuche ich frische Kleidung und anderweitige wichtige Toilettenartikel für sie zu beschaffen, es ist dafür jetzt schon zu spät."

Etwas Leben kommt in die Beiden, Legolas richtet sich langsam auf, doch Gimli ist schneller und ist schon an mir vorbei in Richtung Empfangszimmer gelaufen. „Ein betörender Duft durchzieht diese Hallen, Josefine!", ruft er mir noch vergnügt von draußen zu. „Ich freue mich auf das Mahl!", dann poltern seine Stiefel die Treppen hoch, bis ich oben die Tür seines Gästezimmers höre.

Dann ist es wieder still.

„Wo ist Aragorn, Legolas?" Bewusst habe ich meine Stimme etwas angehoben. Der Elb hält unseren Blickkontakt, welcher schon, nachdem Gimli draußen war, sofort von ihm aufgenommen worden war.

„Er braucht die Zeit für sich allein. Er... trauert!"

„Und... Sie? Trauern Sie?"

„Um all die Bewohner, um das Land und seine wundervollen Gegebenheiten, einzigartigen Geschöpfe und Orte? Ja! Aber... bei mir ist es anders, als bei ihm. Ich... schenkte noch niemandem mein Herz."

Wieder sehen wir uns nur an. Doch diesmal ist er es, der nach kurzer Zeit wegschaut. Diesmal hält er meinem Blick nicht stand. Ein unmerkliches Zittern geht durch seinen Körper und ein eisiger Schreck durchfährt mich. Der Elb ist doch nicht etwa krank?

Plötzlich sehe ich alles ganz klar: seine Haut mit einem leichten Grauton, die Augen, welche immer mehr an Glanz verlieren, dieser abermalige trostlose Blick zu mir, als erwarte er Antwort, dass ich den Schlüssel zur Rückkehr besitze...

„Ich weiß NICHTS, Legolas! Das müssen Sie mir BITTE glauben!", rufe ich fast erschrocken und gehe schnell auf ihn zu, ergreife seine Hände.

„Ich... ich weiß vieles über Sie und ihre Gefährten, das stimmt.", gebe ich zu. „Doch ich weiß nichts über ihre Ankunft hier, noch über die Möglichkeiten ihrer Rückkehr."

„Stand nichts darüber in dem Buch, welches Ihr mir wegnahmt?"

Langsam schüttele ich den Kopf. Er sieht mich lange an und ich weiß, was er wissen möchte. Was stand in dem Buch, dass es so gefährlich ist? Was verbirgt Sie vor mir?

Als ich verbissen schweige lässt er meine Hände los und geht zum Fenster, blickt hinaus in den winterlichen Abend. „Ist... Ihnen nicht wohl, Legolas?", flüstere ich nach langem Schweigen.

Der Elb nickt langsam. „Ich... bin für diese Welt hier nicht geschaffen.", beginnt er leise. „Aragorn und Gimli, denen geht es physisch gut. Aber ich fühle... wenn ich nicht bald zurückkehre, dann..."

Abrupt dreht er sich zu mir um.

„Könntet Ihr auch nur einmal die reine klare Luft atmen, welche sich in den hohen Bäumen und über die weiten Ebenen erstreckt. Könntet Ihr auch nur einmal diese vollkommene Stille erleben, wenn der Mond am höchsten steht und sein silbernes Licht alles in die Unwirklichkeit taucht! Könntet... könntet Ihr auch nur ein einziges Mal die Magie und den Zauber dieser Welt erleben, geschaffen von den Valar, uralt, aber mit jedem Tag schöner werdend! Dann Josefine... wollt Ihr niemals mehr zurück, wollt Ihr dies niemals mehr missen!"

Ich finde jetzt keine Worte... will er etwa, dass ich mitgehe nach Mittelerde?

Auf mein Schweigen nickt er betrübt, geht an mir vorbei und verlässt leisen Schrittes den Raum.

_Was ist... wenn Sie doch einen Weg zurück finden werden? Wenn Sie dich bitten, mit Ihnen zu gehen?"_, schießt es mir durch den Kopf. Mein Blick gleitet über die Inneneinrichtung des Raumes, über die vielen Bücher hinüber zur offenen Tür des Esszimmers.

Ich kann nicht gehen... was würde mit dem Hof geschehen?

Etwas verwirrt gehe ich zurück in die Küche, mache mich eilends an die letzten Vorkehrungen für das Abendessen. Es ist noch viel Zeit und so beschließe ich, heute mal was Neues neben dem Essen auszuprobieren. Ich muss mich auch ablenken. Immer wieder schleicht sich ein Gedanke in mein Hirn... Ich, in Mittelerde?

Ich würde mich wohl fühlen, dessen bin ich mir irgendwie sicher. Aber warum? Das ist mir noch nicht so klar... oder ich will es mir nicht eingestehen.

Zwei Stunden später ist alles zu meiner Zufriedenheit. Die Tafel ist gedeckt, das Menü fertig, das Feuer flackert munter im Kamin. Aragorn kam vor einer Stunde zurück. Ich bin sehr froh, dass er mich anlächelte, als er die Treppe hinaufstieg. Ihm scheint es wieder etwas besser zu gehen.

Bevor ich sie rufe, drücke ich auf „PLAY" der Stereoanlage und die ersten Takte der schönsten Choräle des Weihnachtsoratoriums von J. S. Bach schweben leise und zart durchs Parterre. Ich schließe die Augen... endlich wird es mal etwas weihnachtlicher hier und drehe die Anlage noch etwas leiser. Ich will nicht, dass sie durch allzu laute Musik überfordert sind.

Rufen muss ich sie diesmal nicht. Schon nach Sekunden kommen sie langsam die Treppe hinunter, lauschen zur Musik. Ich lasse ihnen einige Minuten Zeit, sich daran zu gewöhnen, dass unsichtbar ein Orchester mit Orgel spielt und ein Chor singt. Jeder von ihnen muss ein Bad genommen haben... ihre Haare sind allesamt noch ziemlich feucht und zum ersten Mal sehe ich den Elben mit vollkommen gelöstem Haar. Er sieht umwerfend aus und ich muss mich ablenken, um ihn nicht allzu offen anzustarren.

Ich trage also rasch das Essen auf und noch immer stehen sie im Raum, sprechen kein Wort miteinander. Wahrscheinlich kennen sie bislang nur Gesang zu Harfe und Flöte, kein ganzes Ensemble. „Etwas Magie gibt es bei uns auch.", lächele ich uns heiße Sie Platz zu nehmen.

Wieder warten sie, bis ich mich hingesetzt habe, wieder trage ich im Sitzen auf. Als wäre nie etwas anderes jemals passiert, als wäre es die natürlichste Sache der Welt. Ich muss schmunzeln.

„Haben Sie schon Pläne, wie Sie weiterhin vorgehen werden?", wende ich mich an die Drei, während uns das Essen mundet, doch niemand weiß so richtig was darauf zu sagen. „Die Karte gab uns keinen Aufschluss, Josefine...", beginnt Aragorn. „...um ehrlich zu sein... wir sind etwas ratlos."

„Die Lösung muss in unserer Art der Ankunft liegen.", mischt sich Legolas ein, stochert dabei in seinem Essen. Wieder isst er nur sehr wenig, doch den Gedanken schiebe ich beiseite. Ich bin froh, dass er überhaupt etwas zu sich nimmt. „Ein böser Zauber hat uns hierher gebracht und..."

„Saruman?", entfährt es mir und alle Drei blicken mich überrascht an. _Oh Gott, warum habe ich das nur gesagt!_ „Ähm, ich meine... Gimli rief doch diesen Namen... Saruman... bevor er den Jeep... kaputtgeschlagen hat?", verbessere ich mich eilig und sie nicken, geben sich damit zufrieden. Rasch sehe ich wieder auf meinen Teller hinunter. Ich fühle, wie er mich ansieht, taxiert. Ich weiß, dass ich mich soeben bei ihm verraten habe.

„... und dieser Bann ist mit unseren Mitteln nicht zu durchbrechen. Wir können mit unseren Waffen dagegen nichts ausrichten. Ein Zauber brachte uns hierher...und nur ein Zauber holt uns auch wieder zurück.", endet er. Sein Ton war verändert, irgendwie anklagend.

Ich hole tief Luft. „Bei uns gibt es keine Zauberer.", wende ich mich an die Drei entschuldigend. „Und Gandalf ist gefallen. Er hätte es geschafft... sicherlich.", murmelt Gimli in seinen Bart. Beim Namen des mächtigen Zauberers fahre ich kurz auf und ich will schon etwas sagen, doch bleibe stumm.

Abwartend sehen mich die Drei an, doch ich murmele nur etwas von Nachtisch und verschwinde in der Küche, hantiere dort lange herum. Fast hätte ich mich verraten und in Gedanken trete ich mir in den Hintern. Sie wissen nicht, dass Gandalf wieder auferstanden ist, doch kamen aus dem Fangorn-Wald hierher.

_Also muss Gandalf... Gandalf muss etwas mit ihrem Erscheinen hierher zu tun haben. Sie verwechseln Saruman mit Gandalf!_

Mein Herz schlägt schneller... es gibt Hoffnung, dass die Drei wieder nach Mittelerde zurückgelangen können. Gandalf würde nichts unversucht lassen, sie wieder zurückzuholen. Ich freue mich einerseits, dass ich etwas gegen ihre Verzweiflung tun kann... doch andererseits, wie kann ich das tun, ohne mich zu verraten?

Entschlossen greife ich mir das Tablett mit dem frischen Tiramisu und hüpfe zurück ins Speisezimmer.

„Geben Sie die Hoffnung nicht auf. Wie Sie schon sagten, wenn es einen Weg gibt, dann kommt dieser von Mittelerde, nicht von hier." Damit sehe ich den Elben direkt an. „Bedenken Sie, wie viel Magie dort herrscht, um das Unmögliche möglich zu machen.", flüstere ich verheißungsvoll und zwinkere ihn an. Ein Lächeln stiehlt sich in seine Mundwinkel und dankbar nickt er.

„Also, bei dem Mahl muss ich mir wirklich noch überlegen, ob ich nicht hier bleibe...", murmelt da plötzlich der Zwerg und kratzt schon seinen Teller leer. „Ist noch etwas von diesem herrlichen... süßen... Backwerk da?"

„Natürlich Gimli!", rufe ich lachend und nehme den mir entgegen gestreckten Teller und fülle ihn nochmal mit einer extra großen Portion für ihn in der Küche. „Machen Sie sich das Herz nicht schwer, Aragorn... Legolas.", beginne ich nochmal, nachdem wir wieder alle sitzen. „Es muss einen Weg geben. Haben Sie Vertrauen!"

„Sprechen wir heute Abend nicht mehr von bedrückenden Dingen. Sprechen wir von Ihnen, Josefine. Wie... wie wir bemerkt haben lebt hier allein? Ich meine...", verbessert sich Aragorn entschuldigend, „... ich meine, wir trafen auf bislang niemand anderen als Euch. Kein Schild, kein Schwert, kein Zeichen eines... Ehegemahls hier."

Ich muss schmunzeln und nicke langsam. „Ja, Aragorn, so ist es. Gut beobachtet! Ich lebe hier allein, nur mit meinen Gästen. Es gibt keinen Mann an meiner Seite!"

„Verzeiht, wenn ich frage, aber...", wendet sich nun Gimli wieder an mich, „... wie alt seit Ihr eigentlich?

Auf diese Frage muss ich lächeln, als Aragorn mit dem Kopf schüttelt und den Zwerg mit Blicken straft. „Das ist schon in Ordnung.", entschuldige ich diese Frage und wende mich wieder an den Zwerg. „Sie dürfen raten.", ermuntere ich ihn und lehne mich in den Stuhl zurück.

„Nun...", hadert der Zwerg etwas herum und sieht mich aufmerksam von oben bis unten an. „Eine Frau in solch einer Position, die Herrin über einen ganzen Hof... so jung seit ihr nicht mehr." Auf meine hochgezogenen Augenbrauen verbessert er sich schnell. „Höchstens 23 Jahre alt! So schön wie ihr seit und..."

„Ich danke für das Kompliment, Herr Zwerg, aber ich muss euch korrigieren. Ich bin schon 27 Jahre alt. Und schön bin ich auch nicht mehr!"

Ausrufe des Erstaunens erfüllen nun den Raum. Der Zwerg ist verblüfft. „In dem Alter seit ihr noch unverheiratet?"

„Das ist in meiner Welt nichts ungewöhnliches. Viele Frauen sind in meinem Alter noch nicht verheiratet, dafür aber in anderweitig hohen Positionen. Wir sind von Männern unabhängig geworden, schaffen unser Leben allein." _Ein Fakt, den ich in Mittelerde vermissen würde. täte ich mit ihnen gehen. Ich will niemals von einem Mann abhängig sein._, und unbewusst verhärten sich meine Gesichtszüge._ Genau das stünde mir aber in Mittelerde bevor!_

„Wollt ihr denn auf ewig allein bleiben? Als die Herrin des Hauses, bis ins hohe Alter?", unterbricht Gimli meine Gedanken. „Mein Leben habe ich mir so eingerichtet, dass es... das es ohne Hilfe geht! Doch... alles zu seiner Zeit.", gebe ich zu bedenken. Damit lasse ich die Konversation im Raum stehen und räume die Reste vom Essen ab.

Langsam und bedacht räume ich den Geschirrspüler ein, putze unnötig lange etwas herum. Meine Kieferknochen pressen sich aufeinander und finster sehe ich Ginger an, die ich in Gedanken mehr mechanisch als liebevoll kraule. Maunzend macht sie sich davon und ich muss seufzen.

Verdammt, ich weiß selber, das meine biologische Uhr tickt!

Als ich wieder ins Speisezimmer trete haben sie es sich schon um den Kamin bequem gemacht und ich setze mich zwischen sie, öffne eine zweite Weinflasche. Nachdem ich ihre Pokale abermals gefüllt habe kommt mir ein Gedanke.

„Wollen wir nicht auf „DU" anstoßen? Ich meine, wir könnten doch die Förmlichkeiten beiseite lassen und..."

„Eine fabelhafte Idee!", meint Aragorn und stößt mit mir an. „Auf gute Freundschaft, Josefine.", meint auch der Zwerg und unsere Pokale klingen laut aneinander. Legolas sagt nichts, doch schenkt mir einen Blick, dass ich fast seinen Pokal verfehle und beinahe etwas Wein verschüttet hätte. Hastig wende ich mich wieder ab und stürze den Wein hinunter.

Ich weiß plötzlich, dass etwas mit mir und ihm passieren wird... ich weiß nur noch nicht, wann!

An diesem Abend wird noch sehr viel Wein getrunken und die Zungen werden immer lockerer. Für ein paar Stunden lassen sie all ihre Sorgen und Nöte hinter sich und wir reden über alles, außer ihre Rückkehr und die Zukunft Mittelerdes. Ich lache lauthals über die bärbeißigen Witze, die Gimli zum Besten gibt und sie staunen, wenn ich über die Länder meiner Welt berichte, dass es aber auch bei uns Krieg, Zerstörung und Ausbeutung gibt. Ich erzähle zum Beispiel über Umweltverschmutzung und das Kioto-Protokoll. Ich gebe Einblicke in die Politik und das wir Menschen ins All schicken.

Und je mehr ich davon berichte, desto mehr erkennen sie die Unterschiede zwischen meiner und ihrer Welt.

„Ich lebe hier im Wald ziemlich unberührt von der Außenwelt...", gebe ich ihnen zu verstehen und schenke mir abermals ein, „... ihr habt die richtige Welt noch gar nicht kennen gelernt, da draußen."

„Dann zeig sie uns.", unterbricht mich Legolas. „Zeig uns deine Welt, wie sie beschaffen ist. Die Städte, von denen du sprachst und... die Gepflogenheiten der Bewohner." Ich muss lächeln. Sie würden vermutlich nichts von alledem verstehen. Doch andererseits... warum nicht?

„Ich werde euch morgen Kleidung und andere Dinge besorgen. Dafür würde ich euch mal alleine im Haus lassen, ich bin mir sicher, dass dies geht. Doch andererseits... wenn ihr gerne mitkommen wollt, dann bitte."

„Warum erst morgen? Warum nicht gleich jetzt?", will der Zwerg wissen und richtet sich etwas auf. „Ich bin bereit für ein Abenteuer!"

„Ich habe Alkohol getrunken, Gimli. Da setzt man sich nicht mehr hinters Steuer!"

Fragende Blicke lassen mich weiter ausführen. „Wenn man ein Auto fährt, sollte man nüchtern sein. Es ist einfach zu gefährlich, wenn man seine Sinne nicht unter Kontrolle hat. Man gefährdet sich und andere und.."

„Aber die Geschwindigkeiten sind doch gar nicht hoch? Ich glaube nicht, dass..."

Doch bei meinem Blick verstummt Aragorn. Ich lege den Kopf auf die Seite und nicke langsam. „Soso, die Geschwindigkeiten sind also nicht hoch, meinst du? Nun... dann werden wir morgen mal richtig fahren. Ich glaube nicht...", dabei sehe ich Legolas herausfordernd an und er zieht eine Augenbraue hoch, „... das auch nur ein einziger von euch keine Angst verspüren wird!"

Siegessicher lehne ich mich zurück und nehme noch genießerisch einen tiefen Schluck. Da wirft sich schon der Zwerg in die Brust. „Na, da bin ich ja mal gespannt. Ich hatte bis jetzt keinerlei Angst!" Ich muss grinsen.

„Keine Zweifel, Gimli. In fact, ich halte dich hier immer noch für den... Mutigsten... unter euch Dreien."

Der Zwerg wächst soeben um ein paar Zentimeter und Aragorn muss grinsen. Legolas´ Augen werden zu Schlitzen und ich schenke ihm ein honigsüßes Lächeln. _Männer und ihr Ego! _„Wir werden ja morgen sehen,. ob sich meine Vermutung bestätigt, Gimli!"

Der Zwerg ist sich auf einmal nicht mehr so sicher und sinkt wieder in seinen Sessel zurück. „Naja, man kann sich auch ans Reiten gewöhnen und sooo anders ist das fahren mit dem... Auto... ja auch nicht?"

„Wie schnell ist das beste Pferd Mittelerdes, Aragorn?", will ich wissen und schenke allen nochmal nach.

„Nun ja...", beginnt der Waldläufer, wird aber von Legolas unterbrochen. „Meine Ohren hörten von einem sagenhaften Pferd namens Schattenfell. Es sei das schnellste und beste Pferd unter diesen edlen Geschöpfen. Ich bezweifle nicht, dass es die Entfernung von... vom Fangorn-Wald nach Edoras in zwei Tagen und Nächten schaffen würde."

Ein weiterer Test, ich merke das und schüre Unwissenheit. „Nun... welche Entfernung wäre das in etwa? In Kilometern oder Meilen."

„Ich verstehe nicht... was ist ein Kilometer?"

„Nun, dann sag es mir halt in eurer Längeneinheit, Legolas. Kilometer lässt sich schwer erklären, wenn du es nicht verstehst."

„Ich würde sagen, die Entfernung beträgt eine knappe Woche, wenn man gut zu Fuß ist.", wirft Aragorn ein und die anderen nicken.

„Gut, also in etwa 80 – 90 Kilometer.", überlege ich laut. „Sagtest du nur in zwei Tagen und Nächten, Legolas?"

Der Elb nickt stolz und ich gebe mich beeindruckt. „Das ist wirklich toll!", nicke ich anerkennend und setze mich langsam auf, sehe jedem tief in die Augen. „Aber mein Auto schafft das in weniger als einer Stunde!"

Synchron klappen die Unterkiefer auf und ich weide mich an ihrem Anblick. „Nie und nimmer...", flüstert der Elb, wirkt dabei aber vorsichtig.

„Wollen wir wetten?", flüstere ich genauso leise zurück und lehne mich vor.

Aragorn und Gimli sehen sich unsicher an, doch dann grinsen sie und beobachten uns still. Jetzt ist meine Chance gekommen, den Elben wirklich auf die Probe zu stellen, wie es um uns bestellt ist.

Die Luft knistert förmlich zwischen uns und ich sehe nichts mehr im Raum, außer ihn.

„Um was?", wispert er leise.

Ich beiße mir auf die Unterlippe, als seine Augen dabei aufblitzen und er sich auch vorlehnt.

„Um einen Kuss!", kontere ich atemlos und viel zu schnell.

Ein wissendes Lächeln umspielt seine Mundwinkel und langsam streckt er seine Hand aus. „Abgemacht, Josefine!"

Als er meine Hand drückt macht mein Magen Flipp Flopp und ich hätte am liebsten laut aufgelacht. So einfach ist das also...

Ich bin den ganzen Abend noch ziemlich heiter und aufgekratzt und wir reden noch bis weit nach Mitternacht, bis uns die Müdigkeit übermannt.

Als wir uns an der Treppe trennen, geistern seine Lippen zum Abschied noch rasch über meine Handknöchel und ich sinke mehr oder weniger grazil und verlegen in einen Knicks. Wie lange ist es her, dass ich umworben worden war?

Eine Stunde später liege ich immer noch wach in der Dunkelheit und lausche auf Geräusche unter mir. Diese Frage geistert mir immer noch durch den Kopf und ich lasse mich in diesem Gefühl fallen.

Und ich stelle fest: Es ist einfach schon viel zu lange her...

°°°


	7. Chapter 7

**There... and back?**

Disclaimer: Alles gehört J.R.R.Tolkien! Mir gehört nichts von alledem, ich verdiene auch kein Geld damit... aber sollte ich mal meinem Sohn ein Schwesterchen schenken, dann... na, ihr wisst ja:-)

Und nun: „ENJOY!"

**Kapitel 7**

Augen reibend und noch viel zu müde fülle ich langsam den Kaffee in den Filter, verzähle mich natürlich und koche ihn wieder viel zu stark. Seufzend füttere ich Ginger und kann über meine gestrige Aktion nur den Kopf schütteln.

Ich war schon ganz schön betrunken, kann mich aber noch an alles genau erinnern. Normalerweise bin ich nicht so direkt.

Kurzerhand schiebe ich alles auf den Wein, schließe die Augen, lehne den Kopf zurück, hole einmal tief Luft und zähle dabei langsam bis zehn.

Ich kann es ja jetzt auch nicht mehr ändern!

Als ich meine Augen wieder öffne geht gerade langsam die Küchentür auf und Legolas betritt den Raum, schenkt mir ein strahlendes Lächeln.

Retour, Josephine! Ich WILL es nicht mehr ändern!

„Gut geschlafen?", flüstere ich, als er langsam die Tassen aus dem Küchenschrank nimmt und sie auf ein Tablett stellt. „Ja...", antwortet er mir knapp, aber lächelnd und hat schon Teller in der Hand. Ich gebe ihm verwundert noch den Honig und die Konfitüre und blicke ihm fassungslos hinterher, wie er mit einem vollen Tablett ins Esszimmer verschwindet.

Es ist das erste Mal in meinem Leben, dass ein Gast beim Essen machen hilft und ich beobachte ihn verstohlen durch den Türspalt, wie er den Tisch deckt. „Mache ich das richtig so, Josefine?", fragt er laut ohne mich anzusehen und grinst dabei.

„Ja... ja... perfekt!", gebe ich schnell zurück und ziehe mich in die Küche zurück. Beschwingt werfe ich den Backofen an und richte noch rasch alle restlichen Dinge her, dann ist das Frühstück komplett.

Hastig werfe ich noch die Brötchen in den Ofen und blicke mich suchend nach dem Brotkorb um, da erschrecke ich ordentlich.

„Wann fahren wir denn heute... richtig?"

Er hat mir direkt ins Ohr geflüstert. Ich habe ihn nicht mal hereinkommen hören.

„Ich... äh... warum?"

„Du solltest dich daran gewöhnen, das Elben nahezu lautlos sind... wenn sie es wünschen.", erwidert er honigsüß und ich drehe mich um. „Ich wollte nur wissen, wann ich mich auf unsere Wette vorbeireiten kann."

_Vorbereiten? Aufs Autofahren?_

„Nun... gleich heute morgen?"

„Gut...", flüstert er._ Verdammt, du brauchst keine Wette... tu es doch jetzt!_

Wieder dieses wissende Lächeln. Wieder diese unglaubliche Nähe. Einen winzigen Augenblick lang bleiben wir noch ganz nah beieinander stehen und versinken in den Augen des Anderen, doch dann wird er plötzlich geschäftig und weicht zurück.

„Ich glaube, die Brötchen sind fertig.", murmelt er sachlich, geht an mir vorbei und öffnet den Ofen.

Einen Moment später weiß ich auch warum. Gimli und Aragorn betreten soeben die Küche. Er muss sie also schon auf der Treppe gehört haben.

Ja, ich muss noch viel von Elben lernen...

°°°

Punkt 9 Uhr stehen wir vor dem Jeep und wieder sitzt Aragorn auf dem Beifahrersitz und Legolas und Gimli auf der Rückbank.

Wieder fahre ich langsam die Auffahrt hinunter und biege in normaler Geschwindigkeit die Landstraße in Richtung Stadt ein. Die Konversation ist locker und entspannt. Ich merke, dass sie sich wirklich an das Fahren gewöhnt zu haben scheinen. Zumindest werden ihre Augen bei einem vorbeifahrenden LKW nicht mehr tellergroß.

Schmunzelnd gebe ich vorsichtig etwas Gas und biege auf die Zufahrtsstraße zur Autobahn ein, lege langsam nochmal an Geschwindigkeit zu. Nur der Zwerg versucht noch, durch beifällige Bemerkungen seine Nervosität zu überspielen. Aragorn hält starr seinen Blick nach draußen gerichtet und Legolas ist voll konzentriert... auf meinen Hinterkopf.

Ich muss schmunzeln... Leute, das war noch gar nichts!

Die Autobahn kommt in Sicht und wir fahren schon eine lockere 75. Mittlerweile ist auch der Zwerg verstummt, gibt sich ganz dem Gefühl der Geschwindigkeit hin.

Wir passieren überfrorene Felder und plötzlich richten sich ihre Augen auf etwas bestimmtes. „Pferde...", flüstert der Elb und ist für einen Moment von drei einsamen Reitern abgelenkt. Doch nun sind wir gleich auf der Autobahn.

„Seit ihr bereit?", rufe ich und blicke in den Rückspiegel. Legolas atmet tief durch, nur der Zwerg stutzt. „Geht es noch schneller?"

„Jepp!", lache ich auf, ramme den 5. Gang rein, trete voll aufs Gas und der Motor röhrt laut auf. Aragorns Knöchel werden weiß und wie der Zwerg drückt er sich in die Lehne zurück. Ich ahne nur, wie es dem Elben geht, als ich mit 120 auf die Autobahn auffahre und rasch in der dritten Spur bin, um ganz auf 160 zu beschleunigen.

Kurz wage ich einen Blick nach hinten. Der Zwerg hat die Augen geschlossen, doch Legolas rührt sich nicht, blickt mich undurchdringlich an. Aragorn rutscht auf seinem Sitz hin und her, kleine Schweißperlen glänzen auf seiner Stirn. „Alles in Ordnung?", will ich wissen und Legolas nickt knapp. Also schön...

Ich drehe auf 180 auf... das Schnellste, was der Jeep und die Winterreifen hergeben. Doch auch hier... keine Regung, nur die Augen werden noch etwas größer. Ich ahne, welchen Kampf er gerade mit sich und mir ausficht!

Er will gewinnen!

Ich will es aber auch! So schnell gebe ich mich nicht geschlagen und ich fahre viel zu nah auf meinen Vordermann auf, um ihn von der Spur nach rechts zu drängeln. Kurz zeigt er mir seine Rücklichter, dann muss ich scharf bremsen und er weicht nach rechts aus, laut hupend!

Doch schon gebe ich wieder Gas und fahre rücksichtslos weiter! Verbissen kralle ich mich ins Lenkrad und da der Nächste vor mir nicht nachgeben will, überhole ich ihn in einem Affenzahn von rechts!

Meine Insassen beutelt es nach links und rechts und ich achte weder auf ihre angstvollen Rufe, noch auf das durchdringende Hupen neben mir. Ich will nur eines... und erkenne mich nicht wieder!

Mein Herz schlägt wie verrückt und mein Adrenalinpegel schießt in unglaubliche Höhen. Doch dann geht alles ganz schnell...

Denn nach der nächsten Hügelkuppe weiten sich meine Augen ins Unermessliche und ich trete mit zwei Füßen auf die Bremsen... vor uns ist ein riesengroßer Stau! Und das Ende viel zu nah!

Die Reifen quietschen, blockieren sofort. Mit immer noch viel zu hoher Geschwindigkeit nähern wir uns dem Stauende.

Und wir schaffen es nicht...

Jetzt schreien nicht nur meine Insassen, jetzt kreische auch ich!

Panisch reiße ich das Lenkrad nach rechts, will versuchen, in die Nebenspur zu kommen. Doch vergesse ich von den Bremsen herunter zu gehen... und das Auto stellt sich quer!

Mit einem leichten Holper kommen wir seitlich zu stehen. Dank des Kofferraums meines Vordermannes!

Nach ein paar Sekunden wage ich wieder die Augen zu öffnen. Alles ist totenstill um mich herum und ich wage sie nicht anzusehen. Unsere Atmung geht stoßweise. Nur verschwommen bekomme ich mit, wie es an meiner Frontscheibe klopft und mich jemand fragt, ob wir in Ordnung sind. Langsam und benommen nicke ich.

„Alles... alles in... Ordnung mit euch?", flüstere ich heiser. Als keine Antwort kommt, beginne ich zu zittern und die Tränen schießen mir in die Augen.

So wollte ich es nicht enden lassen und langsam drehe ich mich zu ihnen um. Gimli fummelt schon an seinem Türgriff, schafft es endlich die Türe aufzumachen und springt auf die verstopfte Fahrbahn. Aragorn steigt auch langsam aus, nur der Elb bleibt sitzen.

„Es tut mir leid. Es tut mir... so unendlich leid!", flüstere ich stockend und die Tränen laufen mir nur so über die Wangen. Da löst er sich langsam aus seiner Starre... und lächelt.

Er rückt etwas vor und streichelt mir über die Wange. „Es ist nichts passiert. Allen geht es gut...", wispert er und streicht eine klebrige Strähne von meiner kalten, nassen Stirn. Nun muss ich aber noch mehr heulen. Ich bin so verdammt wütend auf mich, dass ich sie in solch große Gefahr gebracht habe. Nur wegen einem gottverfluchten Kuss...

„Das hättest du nicht tun brauchen, Josefine...", flüstert er weiter. Seine Hand ist immer noch auf meiner Wange und ich kann nicht anders, schließe die Augen und merke, wie ich mich langsam beruhige. „Ich hätte dich auch so geküsst..."

Noch während ich beginne zu begreifen, was er mir soeben gesagt hat, spüre ich seine Lippen auf den meinen. Es ist nicht mehr als ein Hauch, so rasch und leicht wie der Flügelschlag eines Schmetterlings und doch fährt es mir durch Mark und Bein.

„Hattest... also Angst?" Meine Stimme ist irgendwo zwischen Wispern und Hauchen, während noch sanft seine Nase die meinige berührt. Er lächelt nur, schweigt aber.

°°°

Zwei Stunden später, nach etlichen Polizeigesprächen und noch mehr Ausfüllen von Formularen sind wir auf dem Rückweg. Ich fahre nun wie auf rohen Eiern, konzentriere mich voll und ganz nur aufs Auto. Was trotz alledem gar nicht so einfach ist...

Er hat mich geküsst!

Bei dem Gedanken lächele ich innerlich und ein wohliges Gefühl breitet sich im Bauch aus. Jedes Mal, wenn ich in den Rückspiegel schaue streift sein Blick den meinen. Und jedes Mal stellt er mir, wie ich ihm, lautlos ein und dieselbe Frage. Wann wieder?

Aragorn und Gimli schweigen verbissen. Ich weiß, ich muss nun ein ausgesprochen gutes Gericht kochen um die Gunst des Zwerges wiederzugewinnen. Ich stelle mir das aber immer noch einfacher vor, als das Vertrauen des Waldläufers wiederzugewinnen!

Zum Einkaufen gehen oder Stadt besichtigen haben sie nun alle keine Lust mehr und ich noch viel weniger und deshalb biegen wir schon nach kurzer Fahrtzeit wieder in den mir so vertrauten Waldweg ein. Glücklicherweise gibt es ja online Versandhandel und den Expressdienst der Post. Ich werde mich gleich an die Bestellungen aller nötigen Dinge machen.

Aragorn und Gimli verabschieden sich dezent von mir und verschwinden gleich in den Wald. Naja, zumindest der Zwerg hat wieder ein schmales Lächeln zustande gebracht und ich hege Hoffnung.

Legolas ist sich unschlüssig. Nachdem ich aus meinem Arbeitszimmer wieder herauskomme steht er immer noch unten in der Küche und trinkt in kleinen Zügen frisch gebrühten Tee, streichelt dabei gedankenverloren Ginger und sieht aus dem Fenster.

„Geh nur... ich weiß, dass sie auf dich warten."

Kaum hab ich diese Worte ausgesprochen erhellen sich auch schon seine Züge und er deutet eine knappe Verbeugung an. „Wenn es dir nichts ausmacht..." Lächelnd winke ich ab und Sekunden später sehe ich ihn schon über den großen verschneiten Hof in Richtung Wald laufen. In voller Montur, mit Köcher und Bogen.

Sorgen muss ich mir keine machen. Ein Reh werden sie mir nicht mehr anbringen.

Noch nie habe ich soviel Sorgfalt und soviel Eile in das Mittagessen hineingelegt, wie heute. Doch es war völlig umsonst. Ich sitze bis zum späten Abend vor den leeren Tellern des gedeckten Tisches und warte auf sie. Mehrere Male bin ich drauf und dran einfach aufzuspringen und in den Wald zu laufen, sie zu suchen.

Doch ich weiß es besser! Meine innere Stimme sagt mir, dass ich das einfach verdient habe und ich harre aus.

Als dann gegen die neunte Stunde des Abends die Türe geht und ihre ausgekühlten Gestalten preisgibt bin ich doch erleichtert. Aragorn nickt mir höflich zu, verschwindet aber sofort in der oberen Etage. Gimli sieht sehr hungrig aus und lächelnd schicke ich ihn auf sein Zimmer. „Ich habe mir erlaubt, euch ein Mahl im Zimmer zu lassen. Ich denke es ist besser... wenn ihr eure Zeit für euch habt!"

Er zwinkert mir zu und nickt. „Du bist wahrlich eine perfekte Wirtin, Josefine." Dann ist auch er sehr schnell verschwunden.

Ich werfe mir meine Winterjacke über und betrete den verschneiten Hof. Von Legolas ist keine Spur zu sehen doch spüre ich, er ist in der Nähe.

Lächelnd ziehe ich den Schlüssel zu den anderen Gebäuden aus der Tasche und begebe mich ins Atelier. Mir kam im Laufe des Nachmittages eine Idee, wie ich ihnen vielleicht eine kleine Freude machen könnte und dadurch auch etwas ihr Vertrauen zu mir und meiner Welt wiedergewinnen kann.

Eilig mache ich mich an die Arbeit und nach etwas mehr als einer Stunde ist ein einfaches, doch präzise scharfes Portrait von Gimli in Kohle fertig. Zufrieden sprühe ich die Fixierung drauf und grundiere eine neue Leinwand.

Doch mit dem zweiten Portrait habe ich meine Probleme. Unschlüssig sitze ich davor und merke nicht, wie die Zeit vergeht. Es schlägt bereits Mitternacht und ich habe immer noch nicht angefangen, doch plötzlich kommt mir eine fabelhafte Idee und ich krame alle Tuschematerialien hervor.

Ich ahne, womit ich dem Waldläufer eine Freude bereiten könnte. Als ihre sanften Augen fertig sind bin ich mir sogar sicher...

Der Nacken beginnt zu spannen und ich merke mal wieder nach langer Zeit, wie anstrengend doch das konzentrierte Arbeiten bei schlechtem Licht ist. Ich gehe zum Lichtschalter und das Atelier erstrahlt in seiner ganzen Pracht. Und erst da bemerke ich ihn...

„Du besitzt wahrhaftig die Gabe einer Künstlerin, Josefine." Er löst sich langsam aus dem Halbdunkel und betrachtet eingehend ihr fast komplettes Portrait. Ich bin etwas zu überrascht um darauf zu erwidern und setze mich langsam wieder auf meinen Schemel, seufze laut auf.

Unmittelbar legen sich seine Hände auf meine Schultern und beginnen, kreisende Bewegungen unter sanften Druck auszuführen. Sagen kann ich jetzt nichts... er hat wohl meine Gedanken lesen können.

„Was mich nur verwundert...", beginnt er nach einer Weile leise und seine Hände setzen kurz in ihren Bewegungen aus, „... wie kannst du ihr Gesicht kennen? Sagtest du nicht, du kennst Mittelerde nicht?"

_Verdammt... daran hatte ich ja noch gar nicht gedacht!_

„Ich... ich stelle sie mir nun mal so vor. Meinst du...", fahre ich schnell fort, um vom Thema abzulenken, „... ich mache ihm damit eine Freude?" Ich sehe ihn über die Schulter an und Legolas sieht gebannt auf Arwens Bildnis. „Ich bin mir nicht sicher...", beginnt er vorsichtig und nun muss auch ich wieder auf die Leinwand sehen, „... du wirst es ja sehen. Er war sehr durcheinander heute Nachmittag."

Nochmals muss ich laut seufzen und schüttele traurig den Kopf. „Aber getroffen hast du sie perfekt...", flüstert er mir ins Ohr und für einen Moment noch geistern seine Lippen darüber. „Nur die Ohren sind etwas zu... lang."

„Nun...", wispere ich zurück, „... ich hatte auch noch nie einen Elben...", nun muss ich schlucken und breche ab. Seine Hand legt meine Haare nach hinten und seine Lippen wandern weiter nach unten, küssen hauchzart meinen verspannten Hals. „... noch nie einen Elben... der Portrait... saß."

„Ich stehe zur Verfügung.", murmelt er trunken und meine Finger verschlingen sich mit seinen.

„Ich... will... kann jetzt nicht mehr malen."

„Was willst du dann?"

„Ich... bin mir nicht sicher...", wispere ich und stehe langsam auf, ergreife wieder seine Hände. „ Vielleicht damit... weitermachen... mit dem wir... aufgehört haben? Im Auto?"

Liebevoll küsst er meine Fingerknöchel. „Ist es nicht schon etwas spät für dich?" Fragend ziehe ich eine Augenbraue hoch und er muss lächeln. „Außerdem ist das Licht... viel zu hell!"

Im Handumdrehen ist es wieder fast dunkel im Atelier, nur noch eine kleine Lampe erleuchtet das Portrait der Elbin. „So besser?", flüstere ich und fragend gleiten meine Hände seine Tunika empor.

„Viel besser...", kommt es genauso leise zurück

°°°


	8. Chapter 8

Nach 4 Jahren melde ich mich wieder zurück. Ich habe diese Geschichte nie ganz aus meinem Herzen lassen können, doch nie die Zeit gefunden, daran anzuknüpfen. Ich danke meinem Sohn, dass er, mittlerweile 8 Jahre alt, seine Freude an Tolkiens Meisterwerk entdeckt hat und in mir ein kleines glimmendes Feuer zum lodern gebracht hat. Zeit habe ich immer noch keine zum schreiben. Aber unglaublich viele Ideen, wie ich diese Geschichte weiter ausbauen und gestalten kann. Und noch einmal möchte ich so eine lange Pause nicht auftreten lassen.

In diesem Sinne,

habt viel Freude am lesen!

Eure Jeannine

PS.: "Mylady" wurde in einem der ersten Kapitel in "Herrin" übersetzt. Dies nur zur Anmerkung, sonst treten vielleicht Fragen bei aufmerksamen Lesern auf. :)

**Kapitel 8**

Meine Augen verfolgen meine Fingerspitzen, wie sie federleicht über den edlen, silbernen Stoff gleiten. Ich wage ihn nicht zu berühren, meine Fingerkuppen sind noch geschwärzt vom Kohlestift. Ich schließe die Augen und atme tief ein. Doch der sonst leichte Hauch von Natürlichkeit und Poesie scheint verschwunden. Nichts anderes atme ich, als das Interieur meines Ateliers, die Farben, mein künstlerisches Umfeld. Langsam öffne ich die Augen wieder und meine Hände finden ihren Weg nach unten, hängen kraftlos herab.

Auch das matte Licht vermag die Blässe seiner Wangen nicht zu tilgen, noch die dunklen Schatten unter seinen sonst glasklaren Augen. Sie scheinen wie mit einem Schleier überzogen. Und auch sein Haar, sein Alles. Ruhig betrachtet mich der Elb, als ich nochmals die Augen schließe und langsam wieder einen Schritt zurücktrete. War ich nur wenige Augenblicke zuvor noch verspannt und müde, so bin ich nun alarmiert. Wachgerüttelt von dem grauen, müden Blick, von den eingefallenen Schultern, von der Schwere, wie sein Atem die Brust leicht hebt. Die Andeutung eines Lächelns vermag die scheinbare Durchsichtigkeit seiner Person nicht mehr zu beheben.

„ Es ist … diese Welt. Meine Welt, nicht wahr?", beginne ich ruhig. Zeit fließt zäh, während sein Lächeln verblasst und sein Blick langsam zur Seite geht, an mir vorbei, ins Dunkel des Ateliers hinein, sich verlierend in der Schwärze der Wände die uns umgeben. „Ich fühle, wie Kraft beginnt, zu schwinden. Unablässig, wie ein Strom." Sein Blick bleibt im Nirgendwo haften. „Und mich trifft es nicht allein.", beendet er, noch etwas leiser. Die Trauer in seiner Stimme umschließt uns, bemächtigt sich meiner Seele und lässt mich hart schlucken. „Ich verstehe dich. Ich verstehe euch alle.", flüstere ich. Dann kommen meine Worte mit einer klareren Stimme und während ich spreche, richten sich seine Augen wieder auf mich. „Euer Weg liegt immer noch unter euren Füßen und auch wenn ihr meint, das Ziel aus den Augen verloren zu haben und jegliche Hoffnung scheint zu schwinden, so denke ich, und ich meine es wirklich zu fühlen … das nicht alle Hoffnung gänzlich verloren ist. Ihr habt den Weg hierher gefunden. Ihr findet ihn auch wieder zurück, Legolas."

Mit seinem leichten Kopfschütteln begreife ich, dass meine Worte zu ihm gedrungen sind, aber von seinem Verstand verwehrt wurden. „Wir fanden den Weg nicht hierher. Wir haben ihn niemals gesucht. Ein Zauber verbannte uns in diese Welt und bannt uns noch immer. Es gibt keinen Weg zurück.", schließt er finster und geht an mir vorbei. Lautlos schlüpft er durch das große Tor zum Innenhof und hinterlässt seine Hoffnungslosigkeit in mir. Warum sah ich es nicht eher? Warum fühle ich erst jetzt die Machtlosigkeit dreier Lebewesen zu mir herüber atmen, gefangen in dieser Welt? Die Luft schmeckt nicht mehr nach Winter und Frost. Sie atmet stille Verzweiflung, nun auch noch von mir getragen und verstärkt. Meine ich wirklich zu fühlen, dass noch nicht alles vergebens ist? Meine Blicke bleiben an Gimlis Portrait hängen, während meine Gedanken immer weitere Bahnen ziehen. Was, wenn sie auf ewig hier gefangen sind? Was ist, wenn alle Hoffnung zunichte gemacht wurde durch eine Bestätigung, die in uns allen dämmert wie ein Morgen nach einer unheilvollen Nacht, dem Licht der Erkenntnis ausgesetzt?

Mechanisch finden meine Hände den Lichtschalter und augenblicklich versinkt alles um mich herum in Schwarz. Langsam und eines Schatten gleich lenke ich meine Schritte zwischen den Staffeleien hindurch und finde meinen Weg nach draußen. Ob ich irgendwo angestoßen bin merke ich nicht einmal. Ich spüre meine kalten Hände und zugeschnürte Kehle nicht, während ich mich seiner Gestalt nähere, welche unbeweglich auf dem großen Hof steht. Ich sehe nicht viel, doch noch sind seine Haare hell genug und seine Präsenz spürbar. Unsere Blicke heften sich an den nächtlichen Winterhimmel und nur die zarten Wolken der Ausatmung lassen erkennen, dass Leben ist. Sonst regt sich nichts, während zwei Augenpaare minutenlang still auf den Mond gerichtet sind. „Wenigstens…", flüstert er fast tonlos, „… sendet der Mond in dieser Welt sein Licht genauso silbern und kalt, wie er es in Ennorath vermag."

„Und doch ist es kein Trost.", wispere ich mit belegter Stimme. „Trost…", quittiert er mir, „… wer vermag noch Trost zu empfangen, wenn Dunkelheit den Geist lähmt?"

Im Haus geht ein Licht im oberen Stockwerk an und wenig später tritt Aragorn auf den Balkon. Schwer stützt er sich auf die Brüstung des Balkons und atmet tief ein und aus. Minuten zuvor noch warf er sich unruhig auf dem Bett hin und her, schon seit Stunden nach Schlaf suchend. Seine Blicke treffen uns und nur unmerklich nickt der Elb in seine Richtung, dann finden seine Schritte über den Hof zum Haus zurück. Langsameren Schrittes folge ich ihm, nur aus den Augenwinkeln sehe ich, wie der ehemalige Waldläufer vom Balkon zurücktritt. Als ich die Eingangshalle betrete merke ich, wie die Kälte der Nacht von meinen Gliedern Besitz ergriffen hatte und ein Zittern durchfährt mich.

„Du wirst noch krank werden.", flüstert Legolas, während er mit mir in die Bibliothek geht und in seiner Stimme schwingt echte Besorgnis mit. Müde winke ich ab, ich weiß ja selber, dass ich übernächtigt bin. Doch meine Sorge gilt nicht mir. Meine Gedanken kreisen ja nur noch um die drei Gefährten, mein ganzes Sein und Denken schrumpft auf diesen Punkt.

Schweren Schrittes kommt Aragorn die Treppe herab und fährt sich müde durch das wirre Haar und über sein Gesicht. „An Schlaf ist nicht zu denken.", murmelt er und lässt sich schwer in einen der bequemen Sessel fallen, die noch vor dem Kamin stehen. In Sekunden hat Legolas ein Feuer zum lodern gebracht und sieht ruhig und gefasst in die Flammen. Nur das Knacken der Holzscheite ist zu hören, sonst nichts.

„Vielleicht sollten wir noch Gimli wecken.", beginne ich leise und halte mich mit beiden Händen an der Sessellehne fest. „Wozu?", erwidert der zukünftige König Gondors, während seine Augen nicht von den tanzenden Flammen abweichen. „Zumindest kann einer von uns Ruhe finden. Wir lassen ihn schlafen." Langsam nicke ich und fahre mir nun ebenso schläfrig und zerknirscht durch mein Haar. Die große Standuhr schlägt 1 Uhr und dann sinkt wieder Stille über das Haus. Legolas starrt immer noch unverwandt in die Flammen und rührt sich nicht.

„Kann ich euch allein lassen?", murmele ich, weil mir nichts Besseres einfallen will. „Habt ihr alles, was ihr braucht?" Im gleichen Augenblick könnte ich mir auf die Zunge beißen. Natürlich haben sie nicht alles, was sie brauchen. Nur kann ich ihnen genau das nicht geben, was sie doch am dringlichsten benötigen. „Geh nur und ruh dich aus, Josephine.", meint Aragorn und will mir ein aufmunterndes Lächeln schenken, doch gelingt es ihm nicht ganz. Kurz nicke ich und wünsche leise eine Gute Nacht, dann schleppe ich mich die Treppe zu meinen Zimmern hinauf. Legolas hat nicht reagiert, aber das ist nicht wichtig. Wer so verloren ist wie diese Seelen, wer könnte da überhaupt noch auf irgendetwas reagieren?

Doch noch kann ich nicht schlafen. Mit etwas fahrigen Händen durchwühle ich mehrere Schubladen, bis ich das finde, wonach es mir verlangt. Ich brauche sie nur bei besonders schwierigen Situationen, aber es ist immer etwas davon im Haus. Als die Zigarette brennt und ich tief die ersten Atemzüge auf dem Balkon inhaliere beginnt mein Kopf etwas klarer zu werden. Es muss einen Weg geben. Es muss ihn geben und ein Gedanke, ein absonderlicher Plan beginnt in mir zu reifen, der mir zunächst wenig hilfreich erscheinen mag, jedoch vielleicht einen Funken Hoffnung wecken kann. Doch noch brauche ich etwas Zeit dafür und ich muss einige Besorgungen erledigen. „Hoffnung…", murmele ich leise zu mir, „… Hoffnung habe ich noch, auch wenn ihr sie schon aufgegeben habt. Ich habe noch welche… irgendwo." Als die zweite Zigarette brennt, kann ich schon etwas lächeln. Vielleicht ist es doch nicht so ganz abwegig. Vielleicht gibt es einen Weg.

Mein Funkwecker schafft es gerade zwei Mal zu piepen, da bin ich schon in meinen Pantoffeln und auf dem Weg zur Tür. Es ist frühmorgens kurz nach 5 Uhr und das Haus liegt in tiefer Schwärze, als ich leise die Treppe zum Parterre hinunter schleiche. Ich habe kaum drei Stunden geschlafen, aber mein Geist kämpft entgegen der Meinung, dass ich todmüde bin, und mein Körper sowieso schon seit Tagen. Rasch ist die Kaffeemaschine in Gang gebracht und lächelnd betrachte ich das zusammengerollte Bündel auf einem der bequemen Sessel, als ich mehrere schwere Atlanten und andere geografische Karten, sogar Fahrrad-, Wander- und Reitkarten der näheren und weiteren Umgebung auf dem großen Tisch der Bibliothek stapele. Ginger zuckt nicht mal mit den Ohrenspitzen und schläft seelenruhig weiter. Na, soll sie mal.

Noch ist der Kaffee zu heiß um ihn zu trinken und vorsichtig trage ich die viel zu voll gefüllte Tasse in das nur spärlich erleuchtete Zimmer. Ich will meine speziellen Gäste nicht wecken und versuche, so wenig wie möglich Lärm zu machen. Obwohl ich mir nie sicher sein kann, ob sie wirklich alle schlafen. Aber was weiß ich schon von Einem aus dem Volk der Elben. Die nächsten Minuten bin ich damit beschäftigt, Karten über Karten zu stapeln, geografische Verhältnisse zu studieren und muss mehrere Male meine Kaffeetasse unter den ganzen Stapeln suchen, um mal einen Schluck zu trinken. Doch ich bin viel zu aufgekratzt, um mein allmorgendliches Ritual zu genießen und schnell kühlt der Kaffee ab. Ich blicke auf. Das Datum. An welchem Tag sind sie noch mal angekommen? Grübelnd nehme ich ein paar Schlucke mittlerweile lauwarmen Kaffees, verziehe das Gesicht und schlurfe hinüber in mein Arbeitszimmer, um meinen Terminplaner zu holen. Es ist knapp eine Woche her. Abends kamen sie an. Die meteorologischen Verhältnisse? Ich lächele. Kalt. Saukalt war es. Und das war der erste Punkt, der mich letzte Nacht nicht so bald einschlafen lies. Sie meinten, es wäre kein Winter gewesen in Mittelerde. Aber hier ist es Winter. Ein Gegensatz. Einer von vielen. Einer von vielen?

„Ich brauch was zu schreiben.", murmele ich und wühle nach einem Stift und einem Notizblock und kritzele den ersten Punkt, der mir plötzlich so wichtig erscheinen mag, sehr schnell auf, während ich wieder in die Bibliothek zurückkehre. Die Karten brauche ich nicht. Noch nicht, sie sind aber ein wichtiger Teil. Aber ohne eine Karte von Mittelerde nicht sehr nützlich.

„Es war am Abend, als sie ankamen.", murmele ich weiter. „Aber… wie war es in Mittelerde?" Ich blicke auf. „Vielleicht…", und schon flitze ich so leise wie möglich die Treppen zu meinem Bereich hinauf. „Ein Gegensatz, ein Gegensatz. Ich brauche einen Gegensatz.", flüstere ich, während ich die Seiten des dritten Buches meines Tolkien-Schubers der englischen Ausgabe rasch durchblättere. Was gar nicht so einfach ist, denn ich bin ungeduldig, muss die anderen Bücher mit mir herunter tragen, das richtige Buch mit der richtigen Stelle finden, dabei leise sein, kaum Licht machen und… ich gebe auf, klappe das Buch zu, um nicht vollends das Gleichgewicht zu verlieren und schlüpfe eilig in die Bibliothek zurück. Kaum dort angekommen lasse ich die anderen Bücher auf die Karten fallen, nehme das richtige Buch, setze mich im Schneidersitz in einen der großen Sessel und blättere hastig zur richtigen Stelle.

„Chapter V, The White Rider. My very bones are chilled", said Gimli, flapping his arms and stamping his feet. Day had come at last." Ein Lächeln umzirkelt meine Lippen, als ich schnell die nächsten Zeilen halblaut lesend überfliege. „Tag. Es muss heller Tag bei euch sein…", flüstere ich, während meine Augen das suchen, was ich brauche. „Gleams of sun were striking through the hurrying clouds, and the forest now looked less grey and drear." Mein Atem geht schneller und noch etwas lauter lese ich weiter, stehe dabei weiter auf, laufe im Kreis, während ich lese und lese. „Es ist Tag. Es war Tag bei euch!", rufe ich nun laut, hüpfe fast zum Tisch zurück und schreibe meine Errungenschaft schnell auf. „Tag, fast noch Morgen… kein Winter…Mittelerde und… Erde. Wald, also Fangorn und… hm… Wald. Verdammt.", murmele ich weiter, lasse den Stift auf die Notizen fallen und lehne mich zurück, die Augen reibend. Sechsmal schlägt die große Standuhr sanft und ich hab den ersten Punkt gefunden, der kein Gegensatz wäre. „Mist…", murmele ich.

„Mist?", kommt eine vertraute Stimme aus dem Hintergrund und langsam öffne ich wieder die Augen. „Guten Morgen, Legolas.", antworte ich sanft und stehe auf. „Hab ich dich geweckt?" Schmunzelnd will der Elb schon erwidern, dass er niemals schlafe, nur sein Geist ruhe, aber sein Schritt verharrt auf halbem Wege und etwas verdutzt sieht er mich von oben bis unten an. Seinem Blick folgend bemerke ich nun, dass ich noch ganz und gar nicht salonfähig bin. Ich trage immer noch meinen Pyjama, die nackten Füße in Pantoffeln, das Haar etwas wirr und lose über die Schultern fallend. Ich habe mir nicht mal die Zeit genommen, mich anzuziehen und ich muss lächeln. „Entschuldige. Ich kam noch nicht dazu, mich anzuziehen. Ich… habe mir noch nicht die Zeit dazu genommen.", verbessere ich mich, hebe die Schultern als Entschuldigung und verschränke die Arme vor den Brüsten. Ich weiß, dass mein Oberteil etwas eng anliegend ist und der obere Knopf nicht geschlossen ist. Etwas zu freizügig für diese Situation und rasch verschließe ich den kleinen Übeltäter um dann wieder rasch die Arme zu verschränken. Auffordernd sehe ich ihn an und warte auf eine Antwort. „Nun, vielleicht solltest du dich… ankleiden? Es dämmert bereits.", gibt er mir als Antwort, etwas zu rasch, wie ich bemerke und leicht lächelnd nicke ich. Ein kurzer Blick zurück auf die Arbeit der letzten Stunde, aber hier will ich sowieso nichts mehr verbergen. Wenn sie alle erwacht sind, dann werde ich ihnen meine Gedanken mitteilen. Und vielleicht etwas Licht ins Dunkel bringen. Ich zwinkere dem Elben zu und will leise an ihm vorbei schlüpfen, als er mich aufhält. „Diese Sprache. Was für eine Sprache hast du vorhin gesprochen, Josephine?"

„Du hast gelauscht?", antworte ich überrascht und hebe eine Augenbraue, hefte meine Blicke fest in seine und warte ab. Legolas verzieht keine Miene, als er mir mit ruhigen Worten erwidert, dass ein Elb niemals lausche, nur wenn er es muss. „Du hast so laut gesprochen, dass ich dich bis in mein Gemach vernommen habe." Dabei weißt er auf eines seiner Ohren. „Ich folgte deiner Stimme und stand oben auf der Treppe, als du mit dem Buch in der Hand deine Kreise gingst und laut daraus rezitiertest." Mein herausfordernder Blick weicht einem erkenntlichen. „Was war das für eine wunderschöne Sprache aus deinem Mund?", wiederholt er beharrlich und fragend.

„Englisch. Die Sprache nennt sich englisch und ist in diesem Lande eine Fremdsprache. Aber ich verstehe und spreche sie. Das können viele hier." Plötzlich kommt mir noch ein Gedanke. „Du hast sie nicht verstanden, richtig?" Legolas schüttelt den Kopf. „Therefore…", murmele ich nun mehr zu mir, „… therefore, you couldn´t read the books!"

„Bitte?"

Ich muss wieder lächeln. „Deshalb konntest du die Bücher nicht lesen. Weil du die Sprache nicht kennst." `Josephine, du bist ein Genie. Oder du hast mehr Glück als Verstand`, denke ich mir, als ich ihn daraufhin stehen lasse und rasch nach oben in meine Zimmer gehe. Für eine ausgiebige Dusche lasse ich mir heute keine Zeit, Katzenwäsche tut es auch und nur wenige Minuten später stehe ich gekämmt und angezogen wieder neben ihm in der Bibliothek. Diesmal halte ich ihm auffordernd die Bücher Tolkiens unter die Nase. „Versuche es noch einmal.", bitte ich ihn, muss aber trotzdem die Luft anhalten, als er langsam Seite um Seite umblättert und die Schrift studiert. Und kopfschüttelnd gibt er sie mir wenig später zurück. „Nein, unmöglich. Diese Schrift kann ich nicht entziffern. Was…was hast du hier… was machst du denn hier nur?", fragt er mich nun und weißt auf den, von Karten und Büchern beladenen Tisch. Ich folge seiner Geste und hole einmal tief Luft, doch noch bevor ich mich erklären kann, hält er schon meine Notizen in der Hand. „Deine Schrift ist… schwungvoll.", meint er mit einem kleinen Lächeln, ohne mich anzusehen. „Aber lesbar.", fügt er noch leise hinzu und sein Blick wird ernst. „Was suchst du, Josephine?"

„Gegensätze.", antworte ich ihm ruhig und nehme ihm meine Notizen aus der Hand. „Gegensätze wofür? Einen Weg?" Kopfnickend vollende ich das Unausgesprochene. „Erklärungen. Für einen Weg, ja. Einen Weg zurück und mir, mir sind letzte Nacht so viele Gedanken gekommen, wie vielleicht ein paar Erklärungen uns… also euch… ein paar Zusammenhänge… ermöglichen könnten, den Weg zurück zu finden. Doch noch sind viele Punkte offen, die ich aber wissen muss." Ich spreche hastig, doch mit fester Stimme. „Sobald alle von euch wach sind, werde ich meine Gedanken zusammen mit euch besprechen. Es gibt einen Weg. Es MUSS einen Weg zurück geben.", beschließe ich das Gesagte und sehe ihn feierlich an.

„Wenn du einen Weg finden solltest…", beginnt er leise und seine Augen wandern dabei über alle Karten und seine Stimme klingt hoffnungsvoll, „… wenn du einen Weg findest, damit wir wieder zurückkehren können, dann solltest du vielleicht…"

„Ja?", frage ich nach einem kurzen Moment leise, um ihn zum Weitersprechen aufzufordern, aber er winkt ab. „Nein, nichts. Es war nur ein flüchtiger Gedanke.", flüstert er, kann mich dabei aber nicht ansehen.

„Nun gut… dann…tja.", seufze ich auf und will Tolkiens Bücher wieder in den Schuber zurückstellen, doch seine Hände legen sich über meine und seine Augen verengen sich. „Was sind das für Bücher? Was steht über uns da drin geschrieben?" Seine Stimme geht ruhig, doch jedes einzelne Wort ist wie ein kleiner fester Hieb. „Ich kann nichts lesen, aber was ich entziffern kann sind die Namen meiner Gefährten und mein Name. Zudem einige elbische Sätze. Erklär mir das bitte."

„Nicht jetzt. Aber ich verspreche dir, sobald Gimli und Aragorn mit uns das Frühstück beendet haben werde ich euch alles erklären, was es mit den Büchern auf sich hat, was ich gedenke, zu tun, um einen Weg zu finden und wie wir diesen Weg gemeinsam vielleicht finden können. Vertrau mir. Heute… werde ich euch alles offenbaren, was ich weiß." Dabei sind meine Fingerspitzen unter seine linke Hand gewandert und nun halte ich diese feingliedrige, große Hand in der meinen, wie ein Schwur auf Tolkiens Bücher und auf meine Worte. Der schwarze Einband hebt sich prächtig dahinter ab. Legolas drückt sanft meine Hand und sieht mich lange an. „Ich vertraue dir.", antwortet er mir leise. „Ich vertraute dir stets, da ist kein Argwohn bei dir, nichts, was mein Herz warnte. Deine Seele spricht offen und es erfreut die meine, auch wenn es das Einzige sein mag, was mich in deiner Welt wirklich frohlocken mag." Dabei führt er meine Hand zu seinen Lippen und haucht einen Kuss auf meine Fingerspitzen. Meine Augenlider flattern. Da ist wieder dieser magische Moment, unsere Finger verschlingen sich ineinander, denn keiner ist wirklich bereit, loszulassen. Die Standuhr schlägt die siebente Stunde, Ginger wacht auf und krümmt sich mit einem herrlichen Katzenbuckel. Zartes Rosa und Grau dringt durch die Fensterscheiben in den sonst noch dunklen Raum und kündigt einen frostigen, jungen Morgen an, doch all dies ist nicht wirklich wichtig. Ein kleiner Schauer rinnt meinen Rücken und die Arme hinab.

„Magst du den Morgen mit mir begrüßen?", flüstere ich. „An der frischen Luft?"

Lächelnd nickt er leicht und ich lasse Tolkiens Bücher Bücher sein, ziehe ihn hinter mir her zur großen Eingangshalle und ziehe mir meinen langen Wintermantel an. Dazu noch Wollhandschuhe und einen dicken Schal. Legolas hingegen tritt schon aus der Tür hinaus und atmet die ersten Momente des beginnenden Tages tief ein.

Sekunden später stehe ich neben ihm und weise auffordernd gen Ausgangstor. „Der kleine Weiher ist nicht weit. Ich möchte die Stelle sehen, an der du das Reh geschossen hast." Um meinen Wunsch noch zu bekräftigen stapfe ich schon durch den frisch gefallenen Schnee los und leise lächelnd folgt mir der Elb. „Die Wege, die ich damals nahm sind nicht die vorgegebenen.", beginnt er nach einer kleinen Weile und holt zu mir auf. Und da erst bemerke ich es. Er läuft auf dem Schnee, während ich mich hindurchpflügen muss. Nur sehr leichte Fußabdrücke hinterlassen seine weichen Stiefel, ich hingegen sinke fast jedes Mal bis zu den Knöcheln ein und kopfschüttelnd bleibe ich stehen. „Was seid ihr nur für fantastische Geschöpfe.", flüstere ich bewundernd und Legolas dreht sich zu mir um. „Ich möchte noch so vieles von euch lernen und doch sagt mir ein Gefühl, dass ich kaum noch Zeit dazu haben werde.", weise dabei auf seine Stiefel und sehe ihn lange an.

„Höre ich Trauer aus der Stimme?"

„Soll ich ehrlich sein?" Ich hole tief Luft und gehe langsam weiter, neben ihm her. „Es wird mir nicht leicht fallen, euch gehen zu lassen. Und doch wünsche ich mir nichts sehnlicher, als das ihr wieder in eure Welt findet. Ist das nicht paradox?"

Zweifelnd schiebe ich meine Hände tief in meine Manteltaschen und stapfe verdrossen weiter. Legolas antwortet nicht sofort und beobachtet mich leicht aus den Augenwinkeln. Minutenlang gehen wir stumm nebenher, unsere Blicke zu Boden und abwechselnd in die Ferne gerichtet. „Du sprichst so sicher. Als hättest du Gewissheit.", flüstert er, als wir den kleinen zugefrorenen See erreicht haben und unsere Augen an der erstarrten, doch wunderschönen Natur weiden.

„Im Frühjahr und Herbst bin ich oft hier, in den Abendstunden, wenn die Nebel aufsteigen.", antworte ich ihm, ebenfalls flüsternd und schließe kurz die Augen. „Es ist noch etwas… Unberührtes, Verwunschenes hier. Etwas, was in meiner Welt sehr selten geworden ist." Jetzt schwingt echte Trauer in mir mit und aus ebensolchen Augen blicke ich ihn an. „Ja, ich bin sicher. Ich bin mir sicher, dass ihr heimkehren werdet.", schließe ich leise. „Aber ich bin mir nicht sicher, wie es mir danach gehen wird. Wenn ihr… gegangen seid."

„Dann komm mit." Langsam nähern sich seine Schritte und als er direkt vor mir steht sieht er mich eindringlich, aber liebevoll an. „Komm mit uns und du hast das, was so selten in deiner Welt ist in meiner Welt überall dort, wohin deine wunderschönen Augen nur zu blicken vermögen." Federleicht streichen seine Fingerspitzen eine Strähne aus meiner Stirn und legen sie hinter mein Ohr. „Ich möchte…", flüstert er weiter und meine Hand findet zu seiner und hält sie fest, „… ich möchte dich nicht mehr missen mögen."

Ein Lächeln stiehlt sich auf meine Lippen und einige Atemzüge lang kann ich nichts erwidern. Waren das nicht die Worte, die mir seit einiger Zeit durch den Kopf gingen und immer zwischen uns standen, unausgesprochen und doch so greifbar? Aber gleichzeitig so irrwitzig und surreal?

Antworten kann ich nicht. Aber mein Kopf sinkt auf seine Brust und lange stehen wir stumm, aneinander nur umarmend. Antwort ist dies ihm genug. Worte sind nicht nur geschaffen, um sie auszusprechen. Worte genügen sich auch durch Gesten, Blicke und Handlungen. Er spürt meinen inneren Kampf und fester legen sich seine Arme um meine Schultern. „Ich weiß, was du zurücklassen müsstest. Ich weiß.", spricht er nach einer Weile in mein Haar und mein Kopfnicken bestätigt ihn weiter. „Ein Leben…", flüstert er, „… gegeben für ein anderes." Dann verstummt er. Die Ahnung dämmert herauf, wie der junge Morgen und die Kälte um uns herum ist die Bildhaftigkeit dessen, was niemals stattfinden kann und wird. Und ein unerfüllbarer Wunsch von zwei Lebewesen bleibt.

„Lass uns zurückgehen.", flüstere ich und meine Stimme versagt beinahe. „Sie werden schon erwacht sein." Beinahe ruckartig muss ich mich von ihm lösen. Stolpernd und durcheinander finde ich meinen Weg zurück und kein Wort dringt über unsere Lippen, während wir dem See den Rücken kehren und uns Schritt für Schritt meinem Hof wieder nähern. `Kaffee…`, denke ich zu mir, `… Kaffee gibt es in Mittelerde nicht. Und der würde mir schrecklich fehlen.` Aber es ist nur ein Versuch, mir die Dinge aus dem Kopf zu schlagen und alles nur in schöneren Farben zu denken. Ein wahrhaft lächerlicher Versuch. Was ist schon Kaffee gegen Liebe? Was bedeutet überhaupt alles weltliche, alles Materielle? Sind dies nicht alles Nichtigkeiten, verglichen mit der Gewissheit, Liebe geben zu können, welche von reinstem Herzen erwidert wird? Aber… kann ich mir dessen denn sicher sein? Ist es Liebe, was ich empfinde? Oder doch nicht eher einer Art Glücksgefühl, ein kleines Flattern im Bauch? Und doch. Ich bin mir gewiss. Stellte ich mir vor, sie wären nicht mehr hier und er wäre mit ihnen gegangen, wie könnte ich keine Leere empfinden? Wie könnte ich überhaupt anknüpfen an das, was bisher war und blieb von meinem Leben?

Und hier geht er neben mir, zum Greifen nah. Hier höre ich das leise Knirschen des Schnees unter seinen Sohlen, den leisen Atem und spüre die Aura, die ihn umgibt, die Präsenz und wachsame Ruhe. Das Unirdische, Übermenschliche. Und ich spüre noch etwas. Das ich dem gewappnet sein könnte. Das ich mit meiner Person und mit meinem Sein ihm begegnen kann. Auch wenn ich nur eine Sterbliche bin. Gibt er mir nicht die Gewissheit dazu? Ein Gedanke fasst den nächsten an den Händen und eine Kette bildet sich, formiert ein Gestade und rückt vor, immer näher. Zuvor noch ungeordnet und sprunghaft bilden sie nun eine Einheit. Und sind nicht mehr zu übersehen. Wie kann ich mich jetzt noch gegen diese stille Armee im Inneren wehren?

Als wir unter dem Torbogen durchgehen und mein Hof immer noch in stiller Ruhe vor uns liegt bleibe ich stehen. Kurz schließe ich die Augen und atme tief ein. Meine Gesichtszüge sind fest und ebenso ist meine Stimme. Ruhig, aber bestimmt. „Mein Leben…", formuliere ich langsam, „… wäre nicht umsonst. Ich würde es nicht weggeben. Ich würde es nur eintauschen, gegen ein neues. Aber ich weiß nicht, ob ich dessen jetzt schon…", und bewusst spreche ich „jetzt schon" überdeutlich aus, „… ob ich dessen jetzt schon bereit bin."

Abwartend verhaart die Armee in mir, die Waffen fest in den Händen. Meine Augen wandern über das Gehöft, die ausgebaute Scheune, den Hof. Mein Werk, seit vielen Jahren. Mein Leben.

Legolas sagt nichts. Er steht hinter mir, folgt aber meinen Blicken, wissend, was in mir vorgeht. „Alle Lebewesen gehen den Weg, der ihnen zugesagt ist. Er liegt unter ihren Füßen. Auch wenn sie meinen, ihn nicht zu sehen."

„Home is, where the way is…", flüstere ich und drehe mich dankbar zu ihm um. In seinen Augen liegt Stolz, aber liebevoller Stolz. Meine Hand streckt sich nach ihm aus und lächelnd legt er seine in meine. „Du wirst deinen Weg gehen, Josefine. Wie du ihn immer gegangen bist. Ich werde dir niemals fern sein. Du wirst deine Zeit finden oder sie kommt zu dir." Damit legt er seine freie Hand über sein Herz und verbeugt sich leicht vor mir. Dann geht er an mir vorbei, zur Eingangstür. Und die Armee in mir beginnt ihr Lager aufzuschlagen. Kampfruhe.


	9. Chapter 9

**Kapitel 9**

„Nein, du machst das falsch, erst die Flamme, dann dieser Dampf… ich meine, was blaue Flammen macht."

Ich knöpfe soeben meinen letzten Knopf des Wintermantels auf, als meine Hände in der Bewegung einfrieren und mir der Atem stockt. Gas! Es riecht nach Gas!

„Ah, hier sind ja die kleinen zündelnden Hölzer, jetzt kön…"

„**GIMLI, NEIN!!! NEINNEINNEIN!!!"**, brülle ich aus voller Kehle, stürme mit wehendem Mantel an Legolas vorbei, … **„…. NICHT DIE HÖLZEEEEER!!!"** …der sich beinahe vor Schmerz die Ohren zuhalten muss. Ich werfe mich gegen die Küchentür, die sofort aufschwingt, stolpere mit zuviel Schwung in die Küche, entreisse einem entgeistertem Zwerg die Streichhölzer, die er in Anzündhaltung in der Luft hält, verfange mich in den langen Schößen meines Mantels, kann mich an der großen Arbeitsplatte nicht mehr abfangen und pralle mit Wucht dagegen. Im hohen Bogen verteilen sich die Streichhölzer in der Luft und Augenblicke später regnet es selbige auf mich herab.

Ich kann vor Schmerzen kaum Luft holen, dennoch beschreibt mein Arm eine fahrige Geste Richtung Glastür und meine Stimme ein gekrächztes: „Fenster auf, Ofen aus!", dann nur noch einen langgezogenen Wehlaut und ich bleibe auf dem Küchenboden einfach sitzen.

Ich habe mir den Arm geprellt, die Schulter gestoßen, mein Herz rast und meine Lungen pfeifen, aber das ist mir jetzt alles egal. Der Adrenalinpegel stürzt ins Bodenlose und ich stehe kurz vor einem Heulkrampf.

Wir könnten jetzt alle tot sein. Tot, tot, mausetot.

„Was… um der Valars Willen…", flüstert ein erschrockener Waldläufer und beeilt sich, das Gas abzudrehen. Legolas hat inzwischen nicht nur die Glastür geöffnet, sondern gleich noch alle Küchenfenster. Ob es die eisige Winterluft ist oder der Schreck, der mir in den Gliedern sitzt, ich weiß es nicht, zumindest sorgt das Eine oder das Andere dafür, dass ich innerhalb von Sekunden am ganzen Leib zittere und mir die Zähne klappern. „**Bei Balin…**", poltert der Zwerg los, „… was ist denn **NUR LOS??" **

Sein herrschaftlicher Ton schubst mich erbarmungslos zurück in Richtung „Fassung bewahren!". Mühsam rappele ich mich hoch und klaube mit klammen, noch leicht zittrigen Fingern die verstreuten Streichhölzer auf. Natürlich gelingt es mir nicht vollständig und ich werde immer unbeherrschter, stoße leise Flüche aus, dabei immer gegen aufsteigende Tränen und Kloß im Hals kämpfend. Mein Rücken ist ihnen zugewandt, krümmt sich im hohen C und von meiner Haltung her bräuchte ich nur einmal „Gollum!" zu krächzen, Peter Jackson hätte mich vom Fleck weg engagiert.

„Josephine."

Das saß. Streichhölzer bleiben lose zwischen klebrigen Fingern hängen, als die ersten Tränen darauf tropfen und sich mein Körper krümmt. Nicht vor Schmerzen. Nur ein einzelnes Wort von ihm ließ die gesamte Anspannung von mir mit einmal schwinden und meine Beine und Knie knicken weg, Schwerkraft tut ihr übriges und ich sacke auf den Boden. Sitze da wie ein kleines Kind und heule wie ein Schlosshund.

Sekundenlang tut sich nichts, während Betroffenheit und auch Angst Gimli und Aragorn verharren und Köpfe schütteln lässt. Nur Legolas löst sich aus seiner Starre, nähert sich lautlos meiner zusammengesunkenen Gestalt und beginnt mit federleichter Geste mein Haar zu streicheln. Flüstert dabei elbische Worte, nimmt mir ein Stück meiner Panik , teilt sie mit mir und ich schaffe es, mich aus meiner Haltung zu lösen, drehe mich blind zu ihm um, Arme und Hände suchen nach Halt und krampfen in weichen Stoff.

Jetzt kniet auch der Elb auf den Küchenfliesen.

„Ich wollte doch nur… helfen.", murmelt Gimli unsicher und betroffen und kommt näher, geht schwer auf ein Knie herunter und legt eine grobe, schwielige Hand neben eine große, feingliedrige, streichelt über einen zitternden Rücken und murmelt immer wieder: „Nur helfen. Nur helfen." Aragorn sagt nichts, lässt sich aber langsam auf einen der Küchenstühle nieder und blickt ins Leere. Was soll er noch sagen, wenn er fühlt, dass im Augenblick nichts helfen kann, außer etwas Zeit?

Minuten vergehen, in denen nicht gesprochen wird, nur mein verhaltenes Schniefen verrät, dass ich langsam wieder zu mir selber finde.

„Wir … hätten jetzt alle… tot sein können.", flüstere ich gebrochen, noch nicht ganz Herr meiner Stimme. Während ich verstohlen nach einem Taschentuch in meinem Mantel taste, hält alles um mich herum die Luft an. „Tot?", lässt sich ein erschrockener Waldläufer vernehmen und beugt sich vor.

„Ja, Aragorn.", nicke ich, noch leicht benommen und wische dabei Tränen vom Gesicht und übriges. Legolas nimmt etwas Abstand und sieht mich erstaunt an, Gimli schickt Aragorn einen warnenden Blick zu.

„Das Gas…", beginne ich leise…"… ist entflammbar, kann explodieren. Es ist wie… eine unsichtbare Bombe. Es war schon verteilt in der Luft…hättest…"… jetzt muss ich tief Luft holen und blicke Gimli traurig an…" … hättest du auch nur ein Zündholz entflammt, so hätte es durch das verteilte Gas eine Explosion gegeben. Wir könnten jetzt alle tot sein."

Die Drei sehen sich fassungslos und stumm an, können daraufhin nichts erwidern.

„Könnte… könnte bitte jemand… die Fenster wieder…"

Aragorn will sich schon erheben, doch Gimlis angstvolle Stimme hält ihn auf. „Nein, nicht, das Gas könnte noch…"

„Ist schon gut, Gimli, es ist verflogen, wir können wieder…" Doch Aragorn unterbricht mich. „Ja, jetzt willst du mich bremsen, aber vorhin noch voller Überschwang, Gimli. **„Wir schaffen das!"** und „**Was sie kann, das können wir schon lange."** NICHTS KÖNNEN WIR!", ruft er nun richtig laut und erhebt sich zu voller Größe. Der Zwerg hat sich nun ebenfalls erhoben und stemmt wütend die Hände in die Hüfte, atmet schnaufend in seinen Bart.

„Ich wollte helfen! Nicht mehr! Du warst doch derjenige, welcher sich beklagte, dass niemand im Hause sei. Du warst derje…" Aragorn will einen Schritt auf den Zwerg zugehen, doch eine donnernde Stimme unterbricht beide.

„**Hört auf, alle beide!"**

Drei Augenpaare weiten sich. Noch nie hat eine menschliche Frau es gewagt, ihre Stimme so zu erheben. Und doch ist es mir gleich.

Zu voller Größe erhoben stehe ich breitbeinig da und atme tief. Meine Hände sind zu Fäusten geballt und meine Stimme fest. „ Hilfe ist erwünscht! Aber meine Welt birgt so viele Gefahren, die ihr noch gar nicht abschätzen könnt. AUCH EINE KÜCHE! MEINE Küche ist… meine Küche. Hier… brauche ich keine Hilfe. Hier herrsche ICH! Und jetzt… macht bitte die Fenster zu.", füge ich etwas weicher an und versuche, einen entspannteren Gesichtsausdruck aufzusetzen.

„Gefahren. Deine Welt… scheint mir wie Mordor.", fasst sich Aragorn, schreitet weit aus und schlägt fast die Fenster zu. Mit jedem Knall zucke ich zusammen. „DEINE Welt…"… das letzte Glas klirrt beinahe… „… ist wie Saurons Werk! Explosionen, unsichtbar in der…" … seine Hände wirbeln umher und beschreiben mehrere hohe Bögen…" …Luft auf uns wartend **Verflucht sei sie**!"

Damit will er die Küche verlassen, doch seine letzten Worte brachten meine Stimmung zum kippen. Und ein großer Schwapp ging über das viel zu volle Fass aus Übermüdung, Angst und Sorge.

„**Ja, Mann!**", schreie ich ihm hinterher und stürme an Legolas und Gimli vorbei, in den getäfelten Raum, wo wir sonst immer essen. „Ja, meine Welt ist schlecht. DAS IST JA NICHTS NEUES! Aber anstatt sich darüber zu beschweren, Aragorn…", mit den letzten Worten habe ich ihn eingeholt, greife mir ihn von hinten und ziehe ihn an einer Schulter, so das er sich umdrehen muss… „aber anstatt dessen sich zu beschweren solltest du lieber nachdenken, wie du hier wieder raus kommst."

Zwei dunkle Augen blitzen mich zornentbrannt an. „Was glaubst du, was ich gedenke zu tun? Was ich schon die ganze Zeit tu? Was mich nachts beschäftigt, während du schläfst? WAS MICH NICHT SCHLAFEN LASSEN WILL?"

Die Wucht seiner Worte lässt mich zusammenfahren. Noch immer halte ich ihn an einer Schulter fest, als sich meine nächsten Worte bilden. „Der zukünftige König Gondors sollte doch aber etwas besonnener sein."

Sein Zorn wandelt sich in maßloses Erstaunen. „Wiederhol das.", flüstert er.

„Ja… wiederhole das bitte.", lässt sich nun auch der Zwerg neben mir vernehmen. Langsam öffne ich meine Augen wieder und blicke beide fest an. „Könnt ihr zeichnen?"

Verblüfft starren sie sich an. In ihren Augen lese ich nur einen Satz. Sie ist verrückt geworden. „Nun, die Einzige, die hier wirklich in der Lage ist, den Stift kunstvoll zu führen, bist du, Josephine." Legolas nähert sich und löst meine Hand sanft von Aragorns Schulter. Meine Finger hatten sich in den dicken Stoff seines Hemdes verkrampft und hinterlassen knittrige Spuren. „Aragorn, Gimli… folgt mir bitte.", spreche ich knapp und begebe mich in die Bibliothek.

Ich habe noch immer den langen Wintermantel an, aber das ist mir vollkommen gleich, als ich rasch noch einen großen A3-Bogen hole und mehrere Bleistifte, alles auf den großen Tisch neben und auf die Karten platziere und auffordernd sie zu mir winke. Überrascht sieht sich der Waldläufer und Gimli um. Zorn verblasst und macht Erkenntnis Platz, als ihre Augen die zahllosen Kartenstapel, Notizen und Bücher bemerken. Legolas steht etwas abseits, Arme verschränkt. Wie immer. Ein stiller Beobachter.

„Ich möchte Euch bitten, Mittelerde zu zeichnen."

„Wo…wozu?" Gimlis verblüffte Stimme, aber mehr nicht. Keiner macht Anstalten, einen Stift zu ergreifen oder sich ans Werk zu machen.

„Also schön. Legolas, bitte, mach ein Feuer." Während ich meinen Wintermantel abstreife und über eine der hohen Stuhllehnen werfe, beginnt der Elb, Holzscheite in den Kamin zu stapeln. „Ich denke, es ist an der Zeit, nun alles zu sagen, was ich weiß und vielleicht so, gemeinsam mit Euch, einen Weg der Lösung zu finden. Bitte…", eine einladende Geste von mir, „… nehmt Platz."

Zögernd nimmt der Waldläufer und Gimli mir gegenüber am großen Tisch Platz, nur Legolas verharrt noch am Kamin, prüfend, ob die Flammen greifen.

Die nächsten Worte sind wohlüberlegt, müssen aber rasch gesprochen werden. Tief hole ich Luft.

„Ich werde euch jetzt ungeheuerliche Dinge sagen… und ich bitte euch, sprecht nicht, noch stellt mir Fragen. Dafür wird genug Zeit sein."

Ein prüfender Blick und beide nicken. Verhaltend, abwartend. Gimli kneift leicht die Augen zusammen, als ich beginne. Von Legolas ist keine Regung zu spüren, er kehrt mir den Rücken zu doch weiß ich, der Elb lauscht. Angespannte Haltung, flacher Atem, Augen ruhig.

„ Ihr seid aufgebrochen von Bruchtal, neun Gefährten wart ihr. Frodo, der Ringträger, mit ihm Sam, Perregrin und Meriadoc. Dazu noch Boromir, du, Aragorn, Gimli und Legolas. Ein Zauberer begleitete euch, Gandalf ist sein Name."

Kurze Pause. Keine Regung. Nur Fingerknöchel, die weiß werden und sich in Kniepolster Halt suchen.

„Die Gemeinschaft zerfiel. Gandalf fiel in Moria. Boromir an den Raurosfällen, als er die beiden Hobbits schützen wollte. Ein zerbrochenes Horn wird man in Gondor wieder finden. Frodo und Sam … sie nahmen ihren eigenen Weg auf, trennten sich von euch… und ihr, Gimli, Aragorn und Legolas… ihr nahmt die Verfolgung der Uruk-Hai auf."

Ein scharfer Atemzug lässt mich innehalten und Gimli richtet sich auf, wird aber durch meine erhobene Hand im Vorhaben, etwas einwerfen zu wollen, unterbrochen.

„Ihr nahmt die Verfolgung auf, ohne Rast noch Ruhe. Drei Tage und Nächte schwort ihr euch, niemals aufzugeben, bevor ihr nicht eure Freunde aus den Fängen von Sarumans Schergen befreit habt. Doch traft ihr nicht auf die Zwei, sondern auf die Mannen Rohans."

Langsames, unmerkliches Nicken. Die Fassungslosigkeit ihrer Gesichter übertrifft kühnste Beschreibungen und ich weiß nun, ich muss mich sputen.

„Der Scheiterhaufen der Gegner schreckte euch nur kurz, schon nahmt ihr weiter die Verfolgung eurer Gefährten auf. Die Spur führte in den Fangorn-Wald und dort…traft ihr auf…"

„Saruman!", entfährt es Aragorn. „Woher… weißt du alles so… so genau?"

Ohne sie aus den Augen zu lassen greifen sich meine Hände eines der schwarzen Bücher und legen es auf den Tisch, vor ihnen hin. Der Ring prangt hell und gleißend. Ohne meinen Blick vom Einband zu lösen fahre ich schnell und etwas leiser fort.

„Eure… diese Geschichte wurde lange vor meiner Zeit niedergeschrieben. Er war einer der klügsten Köpfe seines Landes, aber sein Name wird euch unbekannt sein. Er schrieb mehrere Bücher, beschrieb die Zeit vor dem Ringkrieg, dann eure Abenteuer und wie… wie der Ringkrieg endete."

Leises Knacken des Feuers verrät die unbarmherzige Stille, die sich nun über den Raum legt. Aragorns Finger zucken in Richtung des ausgelegten Buches, wagen es aber nicht zu berühren. Sein Mienenspiel zeichnet tausend Fragen in Falten um Augen, Stirn und Mundwinkel und seine Hand bleibt in der Luft hängen. Gimli wiegt langsam vor und zurück, fast bereit zum Sprung.

„Nimm es ruhig.", beantworte ich seine stille Frage leise und zögernd, fast ehrfurchtsvoll greift sich der zukünftige König Gondors das Buch, wiegt es sacht in der Hand. Während er die ersten Seiten aufschlägt und seine Augen sich an der fremden Schrift und Sprache weiden, erzähle ich weiter, nun an Gimli gewandt.

„Als ihr das allererste Mal mein Haus betreten habt, muss ich zu meiner Schande gestehen, dass ich von den Büchern, eurem Leben und von Mittelerde keinerlei Ahnung hatte. Ich kannte die Geschichten nicht. Während ihr allerdings im Wald wart… fielen… fielen mir eben jene Bücher in die Hände." Gedankenverloren kratze ich mich im Nacken und suche nach den nächsten Worten. Es ist nicht einfach, Details auszulassen, welche Verwirrung stiften würden, wiederum andere aber nicht zu vergessen.

„Deshalb…. deshalb habe ich euch geglaubt, als ihr zum zweiten Mal mein Haus betreten habt. Da ich nun wusste, wer ihr wirklich seid, was eure Aufgabe ist und woher ihr wirklich kommt."

„Ich… ich kann es nicht lesen.", flüstert Aragorn gebrochen, sieht mich mit undurchdringlichen Augen an und gibt das Buch an Gimli weiter, der es sich hastig greift. Nebel verschleiert seine Augen und seine Mundwinkel zucken, sein Kopf formuliert tausend Fragen und keine findet die rechte Formulierung. Lächelnd, fast zärtlich blicke ich ihn an. Wie muss es einem Menschen gehen, der gesagt bekommt, dass sein Leben bereits vor seinem Ende in einem Buch niedergeschrieben worden ist? Ich kann es mir nicht vorstellen, wage es nicht einmal.

„In meiner Welt…", beginne ich langsam und Ehrfurcht schwingt in meiner Stimme mit, „… in meiner Welt seid ihr Helden. In meiner Welt existiert ihr nur in diesen Büchern und ihr werdet geliebt. Doch in Wahrheit glaubt niemand, dass Mittelerde existiert. In meiner Welt seid ihr…der Fantasie eines Mannes entsprungen. Und bleibt Fantasie."

Gimli lässt das Buch sinken und blickt mich aus schweren, fragenden Augen an. Auch er ist der Worte machtlos.

„Und doch sitzt ihr vor mir, sitzt an meinem Tisch.", flüstere ich. „Und ich bin dankbar dafür.", beende ich, Kopfnickend.

Augenblicke vergehen, in denen niemand das Wort ergreifen mag. Helles Sonnenlicht zaubert den Raum in Unwirklichkeit und lässt Staubflusen tanzen. Den reinen Gong der Standuhr nimmt niemand wahr.

„Warum…", beginnt es dann leise aus einem Winkel des Raumes und ich wende mich Legolas zu, welcher langsam und gemessenen Schrittes sich dem Tisch nähert, „… warum berichtest du uns erst jetzt davon? Warum nicht sofort nach unserer zweiten Ankunft?"

„Dafür war die Zeit noch nicht reif. Bedenkt, alles war so neu für euch und vieles ist es noch immer." Nun sehe ich auch wieder Gimli und Aragorn an, die zusammengesunken auf ihren Stühlen sitzen. „Es war noch nicht die Zeit dafür."

„Doch nun ist sie es?", fasst sich Aragorn und richtet sich auf. „Warum?", flüstert er und sein Atem geht schneller. Noch verraten nur seine leichteren Atemzüge die wachsende Anspannung, noch beherrscht er sich.

„Ja. Die Zeit ist nun dafür gekommen, da ich meine… fühle… den Schlüssel zu eurer Heimkehr in greifbarer Nähe zu wissen, doch dafür brauche ich eure Hilfe." Langsam greifen sich meine Finger einen Stift und legen ihn sacht auf das noch weiße Papier ab. „Ich meine, behaupten zu können, dass es vielleicht… vielleicht… Dinge in meiner Welt geben mag, die ihren Ursprung… oder ihren Gegensatz… in der euren haben."

„Ich verstehe nicht. Was hätte das mit unserer Ankunft hier zu tun? Es war nicht unser Wille, vergiss das nicht.", wirft Gimli und Aragorn fast zeitgleich ein. Beschwichtigend hebe ich die Hände. „ Euer Wille nicht, soviel steht fest. Doch alles, was im Leben passiert, hat seinen Grund, seine Bestimmung. Welchen man vielleicht in dem Moment, dem Augenblick noch nicht begreifen kann, aber vielleicht sehr viel später. Oder nie."

„Sag, was du von uns willst. Wir werden tun, was du verlangst."

Legolas stützt sich leicht auf die Tischplatte, den Stift mit den Augen fixierend, dann mich. „Sag, was sollen wir tun?", wiederholt er leise.

„Zeichnet mir die Umrisse und die wichtigsten Punkte. Straßen, Flüsse und Orte von Mittelerde. Ich kann das nicht tun, ich… kenne eure Welt nicht."

Legolas, Aragorn und Gimli sehen sich an, dann mich. „Ich weiß nicht, wohin das führen soll, aber… solange es hilft?" Dann greift sich Gimli einen der guten Zeichenstifte, zieht sich das Blatt in seine Nähe und blickt sich suchend um.

„Die Tusche? Wo ist die Tusche?"

„Keine Tusche, Gimli. Dies…" und ich weise auf die schwarze Spitze des Holzstiftes, „… ist ein Stift, der von allein, ohne Tusche, schreibt und malt. Probier es aus.", ermuntere ich ihn und zwinkere ihn an.

Verblüfft sieht er sich den leichten, dünnen Gegenstand an, dann setzt er an und beginnt, zuerst zaghaft, doch mit der Weile in kräftigeren Linien Mittelerde entstehen zu lassen. Eine Weile sehen ihm seine Gefährten zu, bis der Erste eingreift, ihn auf etwas hinweist, dann der Andere und mit der Zeit sind alle Drei in ihre Aufgabe vertieft.

Ich lehne mich zurück, beobachte still. Zaghafte Freude spiegelt sich in ihren Augen und noch etwas erkenne ich an den sich entspannenden Gesichtszügen. Liebe. Liebe zu ihrem Land und Sehnsucht. Tiefe Sehnsucht, verankert in den Hügeln und Wäldern, Flüssen und großen Bergen, die vor mir entstehen. Nacheinander reichen sie sich den Stift und jeder trägt seinen Teil bei. Nachdem Gimli mit den eisernen Bergen beendet hat beginnt Legolas, sehr gefühlvoll und zärtlich, die Braunen Lande, Düsterwald und zuletzt Rohan einzuzeichnen, bevor er den Stift an Aragorn weitergibt, welcher, nicht minder gefühlsbetont, Mittelerde vollendet. Zuletzt sinkt der Stift auf die entstandene Karte herab und drei Augenpaare verbleiben darauf, können sich nicht lösen. Fast ehrfurchtsvoll schweben Fingerspitzen hauchzart über den Linien.

Lautlos erhebe ich mich und versuche, so wenig wie möglich Lärm zu verursachen, während ich die Deutschlandkarte hervorhole. Doch durch meine Bewegungen werden sie in ihren Träumen geweckt und abwartend sehen sie mich an, als ich mich mit der meinigen Karte der Zeichnung nähere.

„Wie ich schon sagte…", beginne ich leise, doch mit fester Stimme, während ich die Karte entfalte „… ich möchte Gegensätze finden. Oder vielleicht Parallelen, was genau, weiß ich noch nicht."

Niemand sitzt mehr, als ich die Karte ausbreite und an die Gezeichnete von Mittelerde anlege. Stumm beobachten sie mich, während ich die Karten hin- und herschiebe, übereinander schiebe, verdrehe und wieder zurückschiebe. „Es ist mir einiges durch den Kopf gegangen letzte Nacht und ich habe diese Ideen aufgeschrieben, heute Morgen, als ihr noch geschlafen habt. Es gibt gewisse Dinge, die sich gleichen und Dinge, die nicht übereinstimmen. Darin muss der Schlüssel liegen.", bekräftige ich noch mal, während ich weiter die Karten verdrehe, aber keinerlei Ansatzpunkt finden kann.

„Welche Dinge?", will Aragorn wissen.

„Tag, fast noch Morgen. Und Nacht!", beginnt Legolas und hält dabei meine Notizen in der Hand. Wie er die so schnell an sich genommen haben konnte bleibt ein Rätsel. Ich habe es nicht mitbekommen, als er sie geholt haben musste und erstaunt sehen wir ihn alle an. „Kein Winter und Winter.", liest er ungerührt weiter. „Und Fangorn, also Wald." Er blickt auf. „Diesmal kein Gegensatz.", beenden wir aus einem Munde.

„Versteht ihr?", greife ich das soeben Gesagte etwas rascher auf und spreche schnell. „Es war fast noch am Morgen, als ihr im Fangorn wart, doch kamt Abends hier an. Es war bei euch kein Winter, doch hier herrscht grad strenger Winter. Das sind reine Gegensätze. Reine Gegensätze.", wiederhole ich, bekräftigend.

Erkenntnis schleicht sich in ihre Augen und ein Funkeln unterstreicht Aragorns schnelle Auffassungsgabe. „Deshalb die Karten. Um durch Gegensätze Verbindungen zu schaffen!", ruft er fast aus und zeitgleich stürzen wir uns fast auf die Karten. Nun greifen mehrere Hände zu und drehen und wenden die Karten aufs Geratewohl. Doch bleiben wir Ergebnislos. Kein Ansatzpunkt lässt sich finden, die Länder sind völlig verschieden. Verbissen bleiben wir jedoch alle und versuchen es weiter. Doch nach scheinbar stundenlanger Zeit schütteln wir langsam die Köpfe.

„Zwecklos.", murmelt Aragorn und lässt sich schwer auf seinen Stuhl sinken. „Das hat uns schon bei erster Betrachtung deiner Karte nicht weitergebracht."

„Vielleicht… vielleicht suchen wir zu … groß? Vielleicht sollten wir uns nur auf Ursprungsort und Zielort konzentrieren?"

Erstaunt sehe ich den Zwerg an. Dieser Gedanke war mir noch nicht gekommen und auch die anderen blicken nicht minder überrascht. „Fangorn!", setzt der Zwerg nun lauter fort und ein dicker Zeigefinger klopft auffordernd auf den mit Bleistift gezeichneten Wald. „Konzentrieren wir uns darauf. Hier… hier ist Fangorn und da, da war in etwa unser letzter Ort, den wir von ihm gesehen haben, bevor wir hier…"

Sofort suchen meine fahrigen Hände nach der richtigen Karte. Ich wähle eine Fahrrad- und Wanderkarte der nächsten Umgebung heraus, Maßstäbe und mathematische Richtigkeit beiseite lassend. In fliegender Hast falte ich die Karte so, dass sie nicht alles verdecken würde und lege sie in die Nähe von Gimlis Zeigefinger an, welcher noch immer, fast stolz, auf dem Papier thront. Langsam nimmt er seinen Finger nun wieder fort und vier Köpfe beugen sich abermals darüber.

„Fangorn… und Wald. Fangorn und Wald. Fangorn…", murmele ich immer wieder, während meine Augen immer wieder hin- und herhuschen, um ja nicht den kleinsten Ansatzpunkt zu übersehen. „Hier ist die nähere Umgebung meines Gebietes, hier, in diesem großen Wald, wohne ich, das sind die nächsten Städte…", und abwechselnd zeigen meine Finger auf mehrere Ortschaften, „… solltet ihr etwas bemerken, so sagt es sofort, nicht mehr warten."

Doch nur leichtes Kopfschütteln begleitet meine Aufforderung. „Es gibt keine Siedlungen in solch einer Nähe. Nur reines Land."

Legolas hat die Augen geschlossen. Nichts verrät, dass er angestrengt nachdenkt. Vor seinem geistigen Auge entstehen die Landschaften rund um Fangorn und vergleicht sie mit dem, was er hier erlebt hat. „Fangorn… und Wald. Fangorn und… dein… Wald! Josephine… gehört der gesamte Wald…", und sein Zeigefinger umkreist den großen Wald auf meiner Wanderkarte, „… gehört der gesamte Wald dir?"

Kopfschüttelnd verneine ich. „Nein, nur ein Teil davon. So ein großes Gebiet könnte ich niemals unterhalten."

„Dann zeichne uns deinen Wald. Zeichne die Umrisse deines Gebietes." Rasch hat er sich den Stift gegriffen und auffordernd hält er ihn mir hin. Stutzend nehme ich ihn entgegen und beuge mich über die Karten.

Langsam, aber mit sicheren Bewegungen zeichne ich die äußeren Linien meines 6500ha großen Gebietes in den Wald ein, zu dem es gehört.

Dann lege ich den Stift wieder aus den Händen und blicke ihn fragend an.

„Und jetzt vergleichen wir." Rasch schiebt der Elb die Umrisse meiner Zeichnung an die der Zeichnung von Mittelerde. Ich trete langsam einen Schritt zurück, um besser sehen zu können. Kurz nur atme ich tief ein, dann flüstere ich: „Dreh die Zeichnung herum."

Ein Lächeln stiehlt sich in jeden Mundwinkel und wir versuchen zu begreifen, was wir sehen. Mein Waldgebiet, nur ein Bruchteil dessen, was Fangorn ausmacht, passt exakt in die Umrisse hinein. Jede Biegung, jede Kurve, alles stimmt.

Fangorn, sechsfach verkleinert, ist mein Wald!

Glücklich blicke ich in die Augen eines bestätigten Elbs, welcher langsam, aber lächelnd nickt. Aragorn braucht nur einen kurzen Augenblick um sich zu fangen, dann wird er hektisch. „Hier… hier war in etwa die Stelle, als uns der weiße Zauberer erschien, das wäre dann hier… in deinem Wald.", und setzt seinen Zeigefinger in meine soeben gezeichneten Umrisse.

Abermals setze ich den Stift an und male ein Kreuz an diese Stelle. „Mein Haus… wäre dann ganz in der Nähe.", murmele ich, nun schon fast strahlend. Alles passt bislang. Der Ort ihrer Ankunft, der Ort meines Hauses. Alles nah beieinander.

„Und trotzdem bleiben Fragen.", wirft Gimli ein, bleibt aber ruhig. „Ein Zauber… ein weißer Zauberer bannte uns hierher. Warum sollte Saruman so etwas tun?"

Schweigen breitet sich abermals aus, doch ich blicke lächelnd zu Boden, will meine nächsten Worte mit Bedacht wählen.

„Es war nicht Saruman. Es war Gandalf."

Drei Köpfe fliegen hoch. „Gandalf ist gefallen. Du sagtest selber, in Moria.", beginnt Aragorn, bewusst beherrscht, doch ein leicht fragender Unterton mischt mit. Ich muss nicken. „Das stimmt soweit, doch…", … und ich hebe einen Zeigefinger… „… du hast ihn stürzen sehen, aber hast du ihn auch sterben sehen?"

Der Waldläufer runzelt die Stirn und legt den Kopf schief. „Gandalf fiel. Ein Balrog kämpfte gegen ihn…", dabei schüttelt er den Kopf, „… wie sollte er…?"

„Glaub mir. Glaubt mir bitte, es war Gandalf. Ihr traft auf Gandalf im Fangorn-Wald.", beeile ich mich zu sagen.

„Gandalf der Graue. Ich kenne Gandalf als DEN GRAUEN.", wirft Gimli ein. „Selbst wenn… „, jetzt bricht er ab und seine Augen huschen rasch über den Tisch, „… selbst wenn es Gandalf gewesen wäre, so wäre er GRAU. Nicht weiß! Und niemand sollte Scherze über Tote wagen, schon gar nicht über ihn.", fügt er hinzu und sein Ton ist harsch und finster.

Ich muss die Augen schließen, als nun auch Legolas und Aragorn beginnen, zu debattieren. Selbst ein: „Es steht aber so in den Büchern.", schwebt an ihnen vorbei und greift nicht. Immer lauter werden ihre Meinungen, beschwichtigend will ich die Hände heben, zuletzt schnappe ich mir die Bücher und lese ihnen die passende Textstelle vor, natürlich versteht keiner Englisch und ich beginne stockend zu übersetzen, doch auch das greift nicht, Aragorn springt auf und läuft ausschreitend herum, während Legolas noch zu lenken versucht. Gimli schüttelt hin und wieder den Kopf, während er dabei seine Pfeife stopft.

„Niemand sollte Scherze über Tote, liebgewonnene Wesen wagen, nicht einmal ihr in eurer Welt, Josephine.", wirft er mir solche und ähnliche Worte entgegen und seine Augen funkeln böse. Ich muss mich an der hohen Stuhllehne festhalten und blicke zur Seite. Bis hierher sind wir gekommen, doch ein winziger Punkt bleibt unverrückbar, den ich bislang doch noch immer in die „leicht-zu-erklären"-Ecke abgestellt hatte und nun stolpern und fallen wir an Stellen, die weder beweisbar noch besonders glaubwürdig sind. Und ich kann es ihnen ja nicht einmal verübeln.

Die Debatte wird hitziger. Mittlerweile wird der Ton zwischen Elb und Waldläufer um einiges frostiger und ich merke, auch wenn ich nicht jedes Wort verstehen kann, da sie sich abwechselnd auf Sindarin und Westron unterhalten, dass Legolas auf meiner Seite steht. Er will mir glauben, muss mir glauben. Und Aragorn?

Schnell wechsele ich die Tischseite und stelle mich zwischen Elb und Mensch, hebe beschwichtigend meine Hände und lege sie Beiden auf die Brust. „Bitte, meine Lieben, so kommen wir nicht weiter, hört auf mit den Streitereien und hört mich doch mal an…."

„Ja, sag es nur, dass er dich nur anhört und wir dir nicht zuhören, Josephine.", spuckt mir Aragorn fast entgegen und blitzt den Elben an. Legolas` Miene bleibt undurchdringlich und fest. „Ich meinte euch alle!", tobe ich angestachelt zurück und hole tief Luft für den nächsten Satz. „So… kommen wir nicht weiter, wir sollten versuchen…"

„**Meine Freunde!"**

Die Worte bleiben mir im Halse stecken und meine Augen weiten sich. Im Raum ist es auf einen Schlag stockdunkel geworden und niemand wagt zu atmen.

Wie in Zeitlupe drehen wir uns zur Quelle des Unfassbaren herum. Helle, fast weiße Funken stieben aus dem Kaminfeuer empor, steigen dann langsamer auf, sammeln sich unter der getäfelten Decke, verblassen und wandern als Dunst unter ihr bedächtig entlang, stetig genährt von nachkommenden Funken. Sie gleichen nächtlichen Sternen.

„**Meine Freunde. Hört… meine… Stimme!"**

Mit klopfendem Herzen starren wir ins Feuer, wagen uns aber nicht zu rühren. Oder können uns nicht rühren.

Holzscheite sind nicht auszumachen, nur ein gleisend helles Licht, welches unmöglich von den Flammen herrühren kann, lässt unsere Augen blenden und zwingt uns, die Hände zu heben, schützend vor die Augen haltend.

„Hört… ihr meine… Stimme?"

Aragorn fasst sich als Erster. „WIR HÖREN DICH! Wer… was bist du?" und rückt näher an das Licht heran, doch vorsichtig, leicht geduckt.

„Ich bin der, der euch an den Ort bannte, wo ihr euch nun befindet. Zu früh, zu rasch wehrte ich eure Angriffe auf mich ab. Meine neugewonnene Kraft … zu schnell gebraucht… zu rasch…"

Wieder diese Stimme. Das Licht lässt nichts erkennen, keinerlei Gestalt noch Wesen ist auszumachen, doch hören wir die Stimme überdeutlich. Nicht laut oder schrill. Als würde sie vielmehr aus allem bestehen, was diesen Raum ausmacht. Von ihm geatmet, umkreist sie uns wie unsichtbare Nebelschwaden, an und abschwellend. Doch niemals beängstigend.

„Wer bist…du?" Gimli hat sich erhoben und seine Pfeife umklammernd wagt nun auch er einen Schritt in Richtung Licht. „Zeig dich!", zischt er.

„Das, meine Freunde, ist mir leider nicht möglich. Noch… nicht. Aber die Zeit wird kommen."

„Du sprichst von Freunden. Doch verrätst du uns nicht deinen Namen. Also zeig dich.", spricht Legolas, ruhig und gefasst. Er steht noch als Einziger aufrecht und hat seine Hände nicht mehr erhoben, um seine Augen zu schützen. Vielmehr hält er den rechten Arm etwas seitlich von sich weg, wohl um mich zu schützen.

„Gan… Gandalf.", wispere ich, mit trockener Zunge.

„Ja…", und in die Stimme mischt sich nun ein hörbares Lächeln hinein, „das… war mein Name. Gandalf der Graue. So… nannte man mich. Doch nun… bin ich… Gandalf der Weiße." Seine letzten Worte vergehen fast in Wispern, doch wunderschön hallt es in unseren Ohren nach.

Gimlis Pfeife fällt achtlos zu Boden und der Zwerg tritt noch ein, zwei Schritte vor. „Gandalf!" Auch er hat nun seine Hände nicht mehr erhoben, streckt sie vielmehr vor. Will das Licht greifen. Begreifen.

„Meine Freunde, es bleibt nicht mehr viel Zeit. Fasst euch, für letzte Worte."

Aragorn, Gimli und Legolas treten synchron vor. Alle Scheu ist gewichen, hat Platz gemacht für maßloses Staunen, gemischt mit Freude und Erkenntnis ob der sanften Stimme, die zu ihnen spricht. Gandalf! Es ist tatsächlich Gandalf, der zu ihnen spricht. Kein Zweifeln mehr, auch wenn sie ihn nicht sehen können. Gandalf. Ihre Lippen formen lautlos seinen Namen und Glanz steht in ihren Augen, ob von Tränen oder Freude, wer mag das schon zu sagen?

„Seid nicht mehr besorgt noch ängstigt euch ob eurer Rückkehr. Ich habe euch in ihre Welt geschickt und ich werde euch auch wieder zurückholen. Doch nur sie… konnte den Schlüssel finden und sie hat ihn gefunden. Ängstigt euch nicht mehr."

„Ich… ich verstehe nicht… das war geplant?" Aragorns Stimme bleibt verwundert und fragend.

„Nichts von alldem war geplant. Es kam, wie es kam und doch fühle ich, dass es seine Bestimmung hat. Noch… ahne ich nicht… weshalb, nur die Valar vermögen dies. Doch fasst Mut. Ich hole euch bald zurück."

„Warum… warum nicht sofort? Warum nicht jetzt gleich?", lässt sich rasch darauf Gimlis tiefe, drängende Stimme vernehmen. „Noch… bin ich nicht soweit und noch… spüre ich nicht so eine großartige Gefahr, die euch umgibt, so dass ich rasch handeln müsste. Aber bald. Vertraut mir und vor allem, vertraut euch. Da, wo ihr euch befindet seid ihr in Sicherheit, das zumindest weiß ich!", bekräftigt noch einmal Gandalf und mit jedem Wort scheint das Licht etwas schwächer zu werden.

„Es bleibt nicht mehr viel Zeit. Haltet euch dennoch bereit. In drei Tagen, bei Anbeginn des Tages, werde ich euch heimholen. Das verspreche ich. Haltet euch bereit." Mit einem leisen Aufflackern der letzten Flammen verebben die Worte der Magie und mit der Andeutung eines Windhauchs versiegt seine Stimme endgültig.

Augenblicklich wird es wieder hell im Zimmer und unter der Decke zerstreuen sich die Nebelschwaden. Es riecht leicht angesengt, es riecht… wie bei ihrer allerersten Ankunft!

Nur langsam lösen wir uns alle aus der Starre. Mein Mund versucht Worte zu formulieren, doch geht nur bedeutungslos auf und zu. Bislang stand ich stocksteif da, aber jetzt fange ich an zu wanken. Was ich hier soeben erleben durfte übertrifft alles, was bisher in meinem Leben geschehen ist und meine Gedanken versuchen sich zu fangen, doch stürzen wie ein Wildwasserfall übereinander ins Bodenlose. Meine Hände wollen Halt suchen, greifen aber ins Leere und fahren halbherzig und ziellos in der Luft herum.

Aragorn hat sich zu mir herum gedreht und tritt schnell auf mich zu. Unsere Blicke treffen sich und Sprachlosigkeit, gemischt mit maßlosen Erstaunen und unsagbarer Freude ringen miteinander. Ein halber Schritt von mir vorwärts genügt ihm und kräftige Arme schließen sich um mich, halten mich fest, lassen mich nicht mehr los. Stumm lege ich meine Arme, beinahe mechanisch, um seinen Nacken und seine Hände greifen stärker zu, drücken mich an ihn heran. Meine Finger verwickeln sich in seinem Haar und mein Kopf sinkt kraftlos auf seine Schulter.

„Ich danke dir. Ich danke dir. Ich danke dir so sehr.", flüstert er immer und immer wieder in mein Ohr, umarmt mich noch fester und meine Füße verlassen den Erdboden. Ich bin nur einen halben Kopf kleiner als er, doch mühelos schafft er es, mich hochzuheben. „Ich danke dir so sehr…", wispert er weiter, gebrochen und ich vernehme Tränen in seiner Stimme. Sagen kann ich noch immer nichts, aber fühle, ein Knoten ist in seiner Brust gerissen. „Wir werden heimkehren. Wir werden… heimkehren. Ich… danke dir so sehr!", schnieft er laut, aber glücklich in mein Ohr.


	10. Chapter 10

**Kapitel 10**

„Aragorn, ich…"Die Worte kommen mir schwer über die Lippen. Meine Knie beginnen zu weich zu werden, meine Augen fassen nichts mehr klar im Raum und ich merke nur noch, wie meine Hände und mein Körper hüllenlos werden. Es kribbelt bis zu den Fingerspitzen und angestrengt versuche ich Luft zu holen.

Alarmiert schreckt der Waldläufer auf, greift mir unter die Achseln, eine Hand zwischen den Schulterblättern um mich gerade zu halten und sucht meinen Blick. Meine Haut ist aschfahl, meine Lippen blutleer. „Mir ist schlecht.", flüstere ich gepresst und hastig nickt der Waldläufer, wirft Legolas einen vielsagenden Blick zu.

„Wasser. Rasch!"

In Sekundenschnelle hat Legolas einen Stuhl hinter mich gestellt und langsam lässt mich Aragorn zurücksinken. Schwer und zitternd sitze ich vornübergebeugt auf dem Stuhl, versuche mich auf meine Atmung zu konzentrieren und halte mir eine Hand vor den Mund. Gimli ist unterdessen in die Küche gerannt und wie unter Watte höre ich, wie er wahllos Schränke und Türen aufreist um nach einem passablen Gefäß zu suchen.

Ich halte meine Augen geschlossen und atme stoßweise. Das flaue Gefühl im Magen hört nicht auf und die Ohren dröhnen.

„Míre min… tiriel a min." (« Mein Juwel … sieh mich an. ») Der Elb hat sich lautlos vor meinem Stuhl auf ein Knie begeben und seine Hände auf meine Oberarme gelegt. „Was?" Ich öffne kurz die Augen, aber alles tanzt vor mir auf und nieder, wirbelt in Kreisen und mir wird nur noch schlechter. Hastig schließe ich unter Stöhnen wieder die Augen und presse noch mehr die Hand vor den Mund, atme stoßweise.

„Tiriel a min! Sieh mich an!"

Sein Griff wird um meine Oberarme fester, sein Ton auch. Stumm schüttele ich den Kopf und beuge mich noch weiter vor. „Mir… ist… so schlecht.", kommt es unter meiner Hand leise hervor und Aragorn blickt sich gehetzt um. „Gimli… das Wasser!", ruft er und ein erschrockener Zwerg kommt aus der Küche gestolpert, einen tiefen Teller in der Hand. „Ich fand keinen Krug.", murmelt er entschuldigend und ich fühle, wie jemand meine eiskalte Hand von den Lippen lösen will. Doch umso mehr presse ich meine Hand verzweifelt darauf.

„Trink. Du musst nur einen kleinen Schluck trinken.", bittet mich Aragorn hastig und Legolas fügt hinzu: „Dann geht es dir besser." Der Griff um mein Handgelenk wird beinahe eisern und ich gebe nach, löse meine Hand von meinem Mund und im nächsten Augenblick fühle ich den kalten Tellerrand an meinen Lippen. Er ist viel zu breit und zuviel Wasser kommt im Schwall, aber willig öffne ich die Lippen und fühle, wie kaltes Nass in meinen Mund dringt, dabei aber auch an den Mundwinkeln vorbei läuft, an meinem Kinn hinunter und auf meine Hose tropft. Es ist jämmerlich und ich schäme mich, aber ich greife den Teller mit beiden Händen und nehme noch einen Schluck.

Als ich absetze bin ich ab der Nase abwärts komplett durchnässt. Auf meiner Hose haben sich große, dunkle Flecken gebildet und die Haare hängen mir ins Gesicht. Aber es geht mir etwas besser, ich sehe wieder klar und mein Magen beruhigt sich.

Ich fühle, wie mir jemand den Teller wieder aus der Hand nimmt und neben dem Stuhl, auf dem ich zusammengesunken sitze, leise abstellt. Ich fühle, wie drei Augenpaare mich beobachten, während ich mit dem Oberärmel meines Pullovers über meinen Mund wische und versuche, Wangen und Kinn zu trocknen.

„Wie fühlst du dich?"

Stumm nicke ich nur und blicke den Elben vor mir langsam an. In seinen Augen lese ich Besorgnis und leise Verzweiflung und seine Stirn ist in Falten gewölbt. Ich hole kurz Luft, dann lege ich meine Hände auf seine Schultern. „Besser.", flüstere ich, dann ziehe ich ihn langsam zu mir heran. Seine Hände fahren unter meine Arme, legen sich auf meinen Rücken und ich kann ihn nun ganz an mich heranziehen, ihn umarmen. Mein Gesicht vergräbt sich an seiner Schulter, meine Haut spürt seine Haut und tief atme ich ein. „Besser.", wiederhole ich noch einmal, leise, aber bestätigend.

„Du hast uns einen Schrecken eingejagt.", wispert er und sein Atem geistert über mein Ohr. Unbewusst verstärke ich den Griff und halte ihn fest. Er ist das Einzige, was ich noch gebrauchen kann, um wieder ganz klar denken zu können und ich fühle, wie sich eine Hand von ihm auf meinen Hinterkopf legt und seine Finger sachte beginnen, mein Haar zu streicheln. „Was könnte mehr Schrecken einjagen, als das, was wir soeben erleben durften?", gebe ich genauso leise zurück und fühle, wie der Elb sich versteift. Meine Lippen flatterten bei dem soeben Gesagten federleicht über seinen Hals und er muss die Augen schließen um klaren Gedankens zu bleiben.

Aragorn und Gimli sehen sich stumm an. Sie sehen genug um zu begreifen, was da imstande ist zu entstehen. Ein Gefühl, das Freundschaft bei weitem übersteigt. Ein Band, was dazu verdammt ist, unweigerlich zerschmettert werden zu müssen. Sie kehren zurück, nach Mittelerde. Die Wege müssen sich trennen und traurigen Auges verfolgen sie mit, wie der Elb die junge Menschenfrau nur noch fester umarmt. Ihr geht es besser, das weiß Aragorn und er weiß auch, dass so eine Umarmung dafür nicht nötig sein müsste, um sich dessen sicher zu sein.

Aber meine letzten Worte hat er gehört und versteht die doppelte Bedeutung dahinter. „Nur noch drei Tage.", flüstert er zu Gimli und weist mit einem bedeutendem, doch traurigem Kopfnicken zu dem Paar, was sich fest umschlungen hält. „Mehr… haben sie nicht."

Der Zwerg blickt stumm nach unten, dann seinen Freund an. Er kennt Legolas noch nicht lang, aber ihre Freundschaft wurzelt schon tief, tiefer, als das jede Widrigkeit, jeder Streit sie jemals ausreissen könnte. Und er versteht genug von der Welt und dem Lauf der Dinge, dass er seinen Freund nicht zu fragen braucht, was zwischen ihm und der Menschenfrau geschehen ist.

Zögernd tritt er auf uns zu und nimmt den Teller wieder an sich. „Du solltest dich ausruhen, Josephine.", brummelt er in seinen Bart und legt eine kleine, schwere Hand auf meine Schulter, drückt sachte zu. „Es war zuviel für sie.", fügt er sanfter hinzu, als sich Legolas von mir löst und ihn mit einem undurchdringlichen Blick ansieht.

Doch ich schüttele den Kopf. „Mir… mir geht es schon besser, ich… ja, es war …ich…"

Aragorn räuspert sich. „Es war zuviel für dich! Du musst dich ausruhen. Jetzt." Sein Ton ist ruhig, aber fest gewesen und genauso fest heftet sich jetzt sein Blick in mich.

„Nein, ihr hatte noch kein Frühstück und ich möchte nicht, dass ihr…", versuche ich zu antworten, doch werde unterbrochen.

„Aragorn hat Recht. Du benötigst Ruhe." Der Ton des Elben war liebevoll, doch zugleich bestimmt und müden Auges sehe ich ihn an. „Vielleicht hast du Recht.", murmele ich leise. „Aber zuvor braucht ihr noch Frühs…"

„Wir kümmern uns!", ruft Aragorn und erschrocken fahre ich auf. „Was? Nein, ausgeschlossen, ich mache das.", und will aufstehen, doch Legolas hält mich an den Schultern fest und drückt mich zurück auf den Stuhl. „Du hast genug für uns getan. Du hast uns genug umsorgt, nun sind wir für dich da."

Meine Hände legen sich auf seine Unterarme und ich will sie von meinen Schultern wegnehmen, schüttele vehement mit dem Kopf und versuche, mich zu erheben. „Lass mich los, mir geht's wieder gut, ich mach euch nur schnell was zu essen und dann…"

„Nein. Du bleibst sitzen." Sein Ton war scharf, schärfer als beabsichtigt und erschrocken sehe ich ihn an. Sofort legt sich ein entschuldigender Ausdruck in seine Augen und sein Griff lockert sich etwas, aber nur soweit, wie er sicher sein kann, dass ich nicht aufspringen werde. „Bitte.", flüstert er. „Du hast genug getan und dafür werden wir dir auf ewig dankbar sein, Josephine. Aber jetzt… war es zuviel für dich und du bist am Ende deiner Kräfte. Ich spüre es.", schließt er flüsternd.

Verwundert sehe ich ihn an und aus dem Augenwinkel bekomme ich mit, wie Aragorn leise etwas zu Gimli sagt, dieser bestätigend mit dem Kopf nickt und seine Schritte Richtung Treppe zum Gästetrakt lenkt. „Ich hole nur noch meine Axt!", kommt es über die Schulter zurück, dann ist er verschwunden.

Meine Blicke geistern zwischen Legolas und dem Waldläufer hin und her. „Was geht hier vor?"

Der Elb wirft einen raschen Blick zu Aragorn und nur das genügt ihm, um zu wissen, was zu tun ist. „Was geht hier vor?", frage ich noch einmal, nun etwas bestimmter. Wieder kniet er sich vor mich hin, legt eine Hand sachte auf meine Wange und mein verwirrter Blick bleibt in dem Azurblau seiner Augen haften. „Sorge dich nicht mehr. Du wirst jetzt ruhen und wieder zu Kräften kommen, dass verspreche ich dir. Vertrau uns."

In seinen Augen suche ich nach mehr, aber genauso wie seine Worte bleiben sie ein weiteres Rätsel für mich. Ein Lächeln umspielt seine Mundwinkel und Wärme flösst sich in mich ein. Seine Hand bleibt noch kurz federleicht an meiner Wange liegen, dann springt er auf, lautlos, elegant, wie eine Katze und geht mit raschen Schritten an Aragorn vorbei, ebenfalls zur Treppe des Gästetraktes.

„Komm, steh auf Josephine."

Aragorn steht neben mir und legt Halt bietend einen Arm um mich, als ich mich schwerfällig erhebe. „Gibt es einen ruhigen Ort in der Nähe, an dem du dich hinlegen kannst?", fragt er mich und Kopfnickend weise ich den Weg durch die Bibliothek in einen hinteren Bereich. Dort stehen ein paar große Sofas, zum gemütlichen Lesen und ausruhen. Der Waldläufer begleitet mich dahin und erklärt mir unterdessen, was die Gefährten vorhaben zu tun. Ich bekomme nicht viel mit außer „…. Feuer machen… Jagd ….Kräuter…"

Als mein Kopf auf das einladende Kissen sinkt und er noch eine weiche, leichte Decke über mich legt, merke ich, wie langsam alle Anstrengung von mir weicht und einem Gefühl Platz schafft, was einer Müdigkeit nach einem langen, harten Arbeitstag gleich kommt. Meine Muskeln und Glieder schmerzen, als hätten sie unter stundenlanger Anspannung gelitten. Er will sich schon erheben, als meine Hand die seine sucht und festhält. „Versprich mir nur eines. Egal, was ihr im Begriff seid zu tun… kein Gas."

„Versprochen.", antwortet er mir ernst, lächelt aber gleich danach. „Nun ruh dich aus, ich komme bald wieder. Dann…. wirst du schlafen.", spricht er ruhig, aber bestimmt und ich kann nur ein „Ja." flüstern. Prüfend blickt er mich nochmals an, dann nickt er. Seine Hand verlässt die meine und gemessenen Schrittes entfernt sich der Waldläufer von mir, durchquert die Bibliothek und begibt sich in den nächsten Raum.

Laut seufzend schließe ich kurz die Augen und lasse mich in die Kissen zurücksinken. Meine Hände suchen unter der Decke nach den nassen Flecken auf meinen Oberschenkeln. Die Flecken haben sich ausgebreitet und sind größer geworden und es ist unangenehm. Jeansstoff reibt kalt auf der Haut und kurzerhand öffne ich den Gürtel, schlüpfe im Liegen aus der Hose und kicke den Stoff mit den Füßen einfach weg. Viel besser.

`Was ist hier nur los…. was passiert hier nur?`

Der Tag ist verrückt, seit er begonnen hat. Mit den Fingerspitzen massiere ich über Schläfen und Augenlider und fahre mir durchs Haar. Mein Blick heftet sich an die Zimmerdecke und minutenlang liege ich still, starre hinauf und versuche mir einen Reim aus dem zu machen, was komplett gegen Vernunft, Rationalität und gesundem Menschenverstand spricht. Beinahe Gasexplosion und eine Stimme aus dem Kamin. Was kommt als nächstes? Eine Horde Uruk-hai, welche auch hierher transportiert werden? Bei dem Gedanken verdoppelt sich mein Herzschlag und erschreckt setze ich mich auf.

Ein Kloß formt sich in meinem Hals und mein Mund wird trocken. Was mit den drei Jägern funktioniert hat kann doch auch mit allen anderen Lebewesen Mittelerdes geschehen? Doch dann schüttele ich den Kopf. Gandalf hat die Fäden in der Hand. Und ich schätze den Zauberer klug genug ein, dass er die Tatsache, dass sie hier sind und das dies unbeabsichtigt war, geheim halten wird. Sarumans Interessen liegen auf der Zerstörung Rohans und auch er ist klug genug, das Spiel zu durchschauen. Barahirs Ring, Isildurs Erbe… Frodo bleibt solange ungestört von ihm, soviel weiß ich noch aus den Büchern… aber Saruman ahnt, das die Linie Numenors durchaus weitergeführt werden kann. Grima Schlangenzunge bringt ihm den entscheidenden Hinweis, nachdem er aus Edoras geflohen ist. Ob dies schon geschehen ist, dass kann ich mir nicht beantworten. Aber nein, es kann nicht sein. Aragorn ist hier, nicht in Rohan. Grima KANN nichts von ihm wissen.

Ich schlucke den Kloß im Hals hinunter und bemühe mich um Konzentration. Ich bin so geschafft, so durcheinander und wieder schließe ich müde die Augen, bleibe aber sitzen und lege den Kopf auf meine Knie.

Aus dem übrigen Haus höre ich leise Geräusche, Kommen und Gehen. Ich frage mich, was die Drei machen und will schon aufstehen, als ich Aragorn bemerke, wie er auf mich zukommt. In seinen Händen trägt er eine große Tasse, aus welcher heißer Dampf in kleinen Wolken aufsteigt. Vorsichtig pustet er darauf und läuft entsprechend auch langsam.

Fragend blicke ich ihn an, als er an das Sofa herantritt und langsam auf ein Knie niedergeht, um auf Augenhöhe mit mir zu sein. Ich kneife leicht die Augen zusammen, und möchte warten, bis er anfängt mit sprechen. Ich habe keine Ahnung warum, aber irgendetwas beunruhigt mich. Und meine Geduld ist nicht unbedingt die Beste mehr heute.

„Ich habe dir versprochen…"

„Das ist kein normaler Kräutertee, nicht wahr?"

Stumm schüttelt der Waldläufer den Kopf. „Ich habe mir erlaubt, in deiner Küche die verschiedenen getrockneten Kräuter von dir zu begutachten. Es gibt einige Pflanzen, die schnelle Heilung verschaffen, andere, die eine beruhigende Wirkung haben oder aufwecken. Du hast eine gut sortierte Sammlung davon."

Ich runzele die Stirn. Ich habe nichts dergleichen `an Sammlung`, nur Magen-Darm-Tee, `Guten Morgen`-Tee und verschiedene Kräuter-Tee´s. Aber das, was er mir nun unter die Nase hält riecht alles andere, als was ich normalerweise unter Tee verstehe.

„Was ist das hier genau?", flüstere ich leise und greife langsam nach dem Becher.

„Ein Trank, der dich nur kurz schlafen lässt." Meine Augenbrauen schießen hoch. „Wieso sollte ich jetzt schlafen?"

Aragorn holt tief Luft. „Nimm einen Schluck davon und du wirst schnell wieder zu Kräften kommen. In der Verfassung, wie du jetzt bist… fürchten wir für deine Gesundheit. Sieh,… „, der Waldläufer nimmt den Blick von mir und lässt seine Augen im Raum umherwandern…"… wir fühlen uns schuldig. Schuldig, dass du diejenige warst, die den Schlüssel zur Rückkehr gefunden hat, obwohl das doch hätte unsere Aufgabe sein sollen. Du magst es nicht zugeben wollen, aber es trifft uns alle sehr, dass wir nichts beisteuern konnten und du diejenige bist, die ihre Kräfte dafür aufbraucht. Ich sehe es dir doch an.", fügt er noch leise flüsternd hinzu und streicht mir eine Strähne aus der Stirn. „Es brennt dich aus. Schon seit Tagen."

„Nicht nur das…", pflichte ich ihm leise bei und muss nicken. Scheu sehe ich ihn an. Aragorn ´s Blick spiegelt Wehmut und Traurigkeit wieder. Seufzend holt er tief Luft und blickt nach unten. „Du wirst ihm nicht folgen, nicht wahr?"

„Ich… ich weiß es nicht. Noch… nicht."

Meine Hände umklammern die Tasse und mein Blick bohrt sich in die weiche, leichte Decke um meine Beine.

„Was weißt du über das unsterbliche Volk, Josephine?"

„Um ehrlich zu sein weiß ich nicht viel, Aragorn.", beginne ich ruhig und kann ihn wieder ansehen. „Aber ich weiß, was Legolas tun wird, sobald der Ringkrieg beendet ist. Ja, er wird ihn überleben, Aragorn.", füge ich noch an, als der Waldläufer den Atem anhält. „Das Meer wird ihn rufen. Und er wird sich dem nicht entziehen können, du weißt das. Die Herrin Galadriel hat es prophezeit, nicht wahr?"

Gedankenvoll nickt der zukünftige König Gondors. „Für mich gibt es dort keinen Platz. Für mich ist der Platz hier, in meiner Welt. Und außerdem…", und plötzlich muss ich leise schmunzeln und zwinkere ihn an…"…. ich werde altern. Noch mag ich, na ja, gutaussehend sein?" Ich muss leise auflachen und stecke Aragorn damit an. „Aber was kommt dann? In etwas mehr als zehn Jahren gehe ich auf meinen vierzigsten Geburtstag zu. Und jetzt sag mir mal, welche Frau in dem Alter noch, nunja… attraktiv ist? Ich bitte dich…Augenringe, Bauchansatz, die ersten grauen Haare? Und für ihn sind Jahre doch nicht mehr als nur Augenblicke der Zeit."

Ich presse plötzlich die Lippen aufeinander und muss tief durch die Nase einatmen. Aragorn verlagert etwas sein Gewicht und legt mir eine Hand auf die Schulter, drückt leicht zu. „Ich weiß, ich kann offen mit dir sprechen.", flüstere ich, während mir der schwere Duft des Getränks schon leicht die Augen schließen lässt. „Er ist das Schönste, was mir jemals unter die Augen getreten ist. Er ist…. wie ein Gott? Unerreichbar. Für ein menschliches Wesen. " Ich merke, wie sich der Waldläufer etwas versteift. „Nunja… wie sollte ich etwas beschreiben können, für das Worte niemals ausreichend genug wären.", füge ich hinzu, dann nehme ich den ersten Schluck aus der großen Tasse.

Widerlich. Einfach widerlich und entsprechend des Geschmacks sehe ich den Waldläufer aus zusammengekniffenen Augen an. „Warum tust du mir DAS an?", muss aber dabei lächeln. Aragorn grinst leicht und nickt. „Sollte es dir nicht munden, so ist das nur recht. Dann ist es der richtige Trank."

„Du hättest wenigstens etwas Honig hineingeben können. Er ist… bitter und… erdig?"

„Trink noch etwas mehr, ein paar Schlucke genügen und du wirst merken, es wird dir gut tun."

Seine letzten Worte dringen schon leicht im Nebel an mein Ohr und meine Glieder werden schwer. Ich schaffe noch ein paar Schlucke, dann nimmt er mir die Tasse aus den Händen und mein Kopf sinkt nach vorn, meine Hände hinab und meine Beine versagen ihren Dienst, werden schlaff.

Meine Augen sind schon halb geschlossen, als ich nur noch merke, wie er meinem Körper zu einer komfortablen Position hilft, dann umfängt mich friedvolle Dunkelheit.

Der zukünftige König Gondors gönnt sich noch ein paar Momente neben der schlafenden Frau und betrachtet sie ruhig. Es kam in seinem Leben bislang nicht oft vor, dass eine menschliche Frau ihren Worten soviel an Weisheit und Wahrheit verliehen hat. Und wahr hat sie gesprochen.

Seine Fingerspitzen berühren sacht den Abendstern auf seiner Brust und selbige zieht sich schmerzvoll zusammen. Er ahnt, dass es kein Wiedersehen geben wird. Selbst wenn die Hoffnung, Mittelerde wieder zu sehen, in greifbare Nähe gerückt ist. Doch auch wenn sie nicht in die unsterblichen Lande mit ihrem Volk gegangen ist… dem Erben Isildurs ist ein langes Leben beschieden, das weiß er, das Alter wird aber auch an ihm seine Zeichen hinterlassen. Kurz schließt er die Augen und seufzt tief.

„Schlaf.", flüstert er, kaum hörbar und küsst die schlafende Frau auf die Stirn. "Schlaf tief und sammle neue Kräfte." Dann erhebt er sich und verlässt leisen Schrittes den Raum.

„Brennt das Feuer noch?", spricht er leise, als er die Außentür hinter sich schließt und tief die frische Winterluft atmet. Legolas erhebt sich ruhig von der Feuerstelle und tritt auf seinen langjährigen Freund zu. „Wir halten es in Gang, brauchst du noch mehr von dem Trank?"

Der Waldläufer schüttelt den Kopf und lächelt. „Es bedurfte nur einer kleinen Menge für sie. Jetzt geht ihr Atem ruhig und tief, sie schläft." Der Elb legt eine Hand auf die Schulter seines Freundes und blickt ihn dankbar an. „Hannon le. Du hattest Recht. Sie braucht es." Sein Blick wandert zur Tür und weiter in die Richtung des Raumes, in der er meine schlafende Form vermutet. „Geh schon.", flüstert Aragorn und nickt kurz seitlich mit dem Kopf. „Soll ich auf dich warten, oder…."

Ein kurzer kräftiger Händedruck auf die Schulter, dann geht der Elb schon an ihm vorbei in Richtung Haus. „Ich finde dich. Wie immer."

Aragorn ist der leicht ironische Unterton nicht entgangen und lächelnd tritt er auf das Feuer zu, die Hände ausgestreckt. „Natürlich. Wie immer.", murmelt er schmunzelnd.

„Wieviel Holz werden wir brauchen, Gimli?"

„Soviel wie ihr heranschaffen könnt. Zwei Bäume… und… bringt ordentlich Wild mit. Ich habe Hunger.", und prüfend begutachtet der Zwerg seine Axt, gibt sie dann an Aragorn weiter. „Sie soll gut durch den Winter kommen und wir haben schon etliches an Holz verbraucht." Mit einem Seitenblick auf den zusammengeschrumpften Holzstapel neben der Hausmauer bestätigt er seine Worte und der Waldläufer muss nicken. „Zwei Bäume. Gut!"

„Du hälst ein Auge auf das Feuer, Gimli. Und … auch auf sie, ja?" Aragorn legt die Axt über seine Schulter und bedenkt den Zwergen mit einem bedeutungsvollen Blick. Dieser baut sich breitbeinig zu voller Größe auf und deutet mit Zeige- und Mittelfinger auf seine Augen. „Zwei! Ich werde zwei Augen auf sie haben. Und sollte der Junge dann mal wieder herauskommen, schicke ich ihn sofort hinter dir her.", fügt er noch an und Aragorn nickt, dann läuft er los, in Richtung Wald. Die Wintersonne lässt den Schnee glitzern und vollkommene Stille umfängt ihn. Tief atmet der Waldläufer ein. Der Geruch des Feuers, welches Legolas und Gimli entfacht haben, während er in der Küche nach den richtigen Zutaten und nach einem schweren Topf gesucht hat, hängt zart in der Luft und begleitet ihn noch lange auf seinem Weg.

Es war die richtige Entscheidung gewesen, mir den Trank zu geben, auch wenn meine Zustimmung dafür nicht ganz so leicht zu erreichen gewesen ist. Aragorn weiß aber auch, dass ich nicht viel getrunken habe und deswegen nicht mehr als zwei bis drei Stunden schlafen werde. Nun, dann müssten sie sich eben sputen und schon wandern seine Augen über die erstbesten Bäume, die in Frage kämen, gefällt zu werden.

Es freut ihn, dass es nicht vieler Worte benötigt hat, seine zwei Freunde zu überzeugen, dass Josephine nicht länger ihre bloße Gastgeberin sein sollte, vielmehr eine Begleiterin ihrer Wege und sich deswegen jeder um das Wohl des Anderen zu bemühen hat, nicht nur sie allein um ihrer Wohl. Sie haben die Abmachung getroffen, dass sie sich von nun an um das leibliche Wohl sorgen wollen. Sicherlich ist die Speisekammer an ihr Ende gekommen, nicht nur das Holz für den Kamin.

Ab sofort werden sie das Essen zubereiten. Wild scheint es dafür ja genug zu geben. In die Küche traut sich allerdings niemand mehr. Aber was ist schon eine Küche gegenüber einem prasselnden, rotglühenden Feuer und frisch erlegtem Fleisch, was sich langsam am langen Spieß darüber dreht? Der Waldläufer muss lächeln. Was ich wohl dazu sagen werde, sobald ich wieder erwacht bin?

In meinen Träumen:

Gras umspielt sanft die Zehen meiner Füße und meine Finger. Ich liege mit angewinkelten Beinen auf der Lichtung eines hellen Waldes und beobachte das Sonnenlicht, wie es im Blätterdach der Bäume über mir spielt.

Vollkommener Friede umfängt mich und ich atme die reine, samtige Luft von Wald, klaren Bächen und genieße die sanften Geräusche, die mich umgeben. Nichts anderes als leises Vogelgezwitscher und das Rauschen und Wiegen der Bäume dringt an mein Ohr und ich fühle, ich bin sehr glücklich hier, auch wenn ich allein bin. Ich fühle Frieden und Wärme. Ich fühle Ruhe und Geborgenheit. Ich fühle Grenzenlosigkeit.

Lautlos erhebe ich mich. Wundere mich nicht über das lange Kleid und den Stoff, welchen ich noch niemals in meinem Leben getragen habe. Meine Schritte sind ebenso lautlos. Nicht das kleinste Geräusch gebe ich von mir, nicht einmal meine Atmung höre ich. Alles um mich herum lebt aber ich? Schwerelos bin ich und fühle mich auch so. Federleicht nur treten meine Füße auf den Waldboden und obgleich sie nackt sind spüre ich keine Kälte. Es ängstigt mich nicht.

Ziellos lenke ich meine Schritte, doch brauche ich ein Ziel, wenn ich ahne, ich bin willkommen?

Tiefer in den Wald gehe ich nun, fühle weder Zeit noch Raum. Nur der Wald atmet mit mir und atmet für mich. Meine Blicke greifen nichts Bestimmtes und doch gehe ich vorwärts, werde sogar noch leicht gezogen, von was ist mir nicht bewusst.

Unter die Stimmen des Waldes mischt sich ein anderer Ton, heller noch und menschlicher. Nur manchmal, dann verebbt es wieder. Ist es eine Täuschung, dass sich die Bäume etwas langsamer wiegen und die Luft zarter weht, als ob sie lauschen würden, mit mir? Meine Füße bleiben wie von selbst stehen.

Sonnenlicht fängt sich in dunkelblonden, halblangen Haaren. Auch seine Schritte sind federleicht, aber nicht lautlos, als er wenige Meter an mir vorübergeht. Es ist ein Junge, nicht älter als sechs oder sieben Jahre. Dunkelgrüne Augen unter langen, schwarzen Wimpern treffen sich mit den meinen. Doch nur kurz, dann wendet er sich wieder ab. Wieder dringt helles Lachen an mein Ohr, leiser werdend, als er weiter geht, an mir vorbei, im Wald verschwindet. Ich drehe mich nicht um.

Ich ahne, er hat mich nicht gesehen. Es ist ein Traum und ein Traum soll es bleiben. Weiter lenke ich meine Schritte und als meine Füße den sandigen Boden treffen habe ich den Jungen vergessen. Lauer, salziger Wind streichelt mein Gesicht und glitzernd liegt wie ein Spiegel die glatte See vor mir. Dumpfer wird das Licht und Abendstimmung kehrt in mein Herz ein, so wie es Abendstimmung ist.

Langsamer geht mein Atem nun, langsamer schlägt mein Herz. Und leise flügelschlagend rauschen Möwen über mir hinweg, fliegen hinaus aufs offene Meer und ihre zarten Schreie vermischen sich mit den Geräuschen und Bewegungen der See. Meine Hand legt sich auf die Schulter des Jungen. Ich sehe ihn nicht an, doch weiß ich, er ist gewachsen und älter nun. Unsere Blicke gehen hinaus aufs Meer und suchen einen Punkt in der Ferne, welcher aber für uns beide unerreichbar ist. Unerreichbar bleiben wird. Trauer und Sehnsucht bleiben fern. Ich fühle nichts außer Frieden. Friedvolle Endgültigkeit.

Legolas` Augen ruhen unentwegt auf den ruhigen, gleichmäßigen Atemzügen. Meine Gesichtszüge sind glatt und er weiß, ich träume.

„Calad… ar glas." („Licht… und Freude"), wispert er an meinem Ohr. Hauchzart legt er seine Wange an mein Haar und schließt die Augen, nimmt meinen Duft auf. Sein Verlangen, mit seinen Lippen die freie Haut an Hals und Schulter zu berühren, wächst mit jeder Sekunde und schaudernd nur hält er sich zurück.

`Sie schläft.`, maßregelt er sich innerlich und atmet tief durch. Sein Blick fällt auf den Arm, welcher achtlos vom Sofa herunterhängt. Meine Fingerspitzen streifen den Fußboden und liebevoll nimmt er meine Hand in die seine und legt sie zurück auf meinen Bauch, lässt sie aber nicht sofort los. Er spürt unter seiner Handfläche die tiefen, ruhigen Züge von mir und etwas weiter gleiten seine Fingerspitzen, wandern neben meine Hand und legen sich flach auf meinen Bauch. Die leichte Decke endet gleich dort. Einladende Wärme empfängt seine Hand und wie von selbst wandern die ersten Fingerspitzen unter den Rand der Decke. Er spürt den Stoff von meinem Oberteil, doch nur wenige Zentimeter schafft seine Hand, dann hält er verzagt inne. Tief atmet er ein. Sein Blick ist an meiner Hose hängen geblieben, welche achtlos neben der Couch liegt und mit einem raschen Zug zieht er die leichte Decke höher über mich. Atemlos und etwas durcheinander betrachtet er noch einmal meine schlafende Form, dann erhebt er sich lautlos, nimmt die Jeanshose und legt sie über einen abseits stehenden Sessel. Die Flecken sind immer noch deutlich zu sehen. Seine Gedanken überschlagen sich und bewusst langsam sind seine Bewegungen. Sie rufen ihn zur Ordnung, beruhigen sein schnell schlagendes Herz.

„Lantanye.", (`Ich falle.`) wispert er und lenkt seine Schritte durch den Raum nach draußen. An der Tür dreht er sich noch einmal um und ein Lächeln umspielt seine Mundwinkel. `Warum nur hast du mich entfacht?`


End file.
